


Kissing Traditions

by bailey1ak



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailey1ak/pseuds/bailey1ak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell visits the Pegasus Galaxy he meets a young Doctor that brings out his traditional side. Pre-ship pairings Mitchell/Keller Lorne/Cadman Crossover with SGA</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't know about you - but the Ronon/Rodney/Jennifer thing was a bit of a disappointment to me. I was thinking that at the end of The Lost Tribe, it would have been fun if the writers would've thrown in a little surprise. If Jennifer was going to announce she was interested in someone else, what a shock it would've been to find out it was Chuck or Sheppard or Kiryk even. So once those wheels were turning this story came to mind. Hope it is a fun twist that never could have happened on the show, but certainly can in fan fiction.
> 
> A huge thank you to ShaViva for patiently doing the beta for this story. Loved all the red ink, some made me smile and some made me think harder. It made this story a much better read. Don't forget to review. Any type of criticism is helpful. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG1 or it's wonderful characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Probably Everything SGA & SG1. If you are worried it may be better not to read – sorry.
> 
> On the timeline: SG1 Season 10 – The Pegasus Project, SGA Season 3 – Irresistible

1 – New Friend

Colonel Cameron Mitchell walked through the halls of Atlantis admiring the beauty of the city surrounding him. He really did have the best job in the world. He wasn't sure why he was so lucky, but there was no doubt that he was.

SG1 had just finished their mission destroying an Ori ship in the Milky Way by blowing up a Wraith ship in the Pegasus galaxy. In doing so they'd triggered the event horizon of the Supergate and hopefully prevented any more Ori ships from coming through the gate. He sure hoped it worked. Mitchell shook his head and chuckled out loud. He didn't understand any of it, but Carter seemed excited and hopeful, so it must be good.

As Cameron neared the infirmary he saw Colonel Sheppard ahead of him walking in the same direction. He'd heard a lot about Colonel Sheppard through mission reports and various personnel and after meeting the man he found he liked him. Sheppard was a man who led his troops in a similar fashion as Mitchell himself. He felt a great responsibility for his team and those around him and would sacrifice himself for any one of them.

As he caught up with the man in front of him he called out, "Colonel Sheppard."

"Colonel Mitchell," Sheppard acknowledged, falling into step beside Cameron, "Heard you had a typical mission for the Pegasus galaxy. You ran into the Wraith, saved the galaxy, your own at least, and had to endure McKay." Sheppard lowered his voice, "You sure you don't want him, because I'd be willing to trade you straight across for Jackson?"

"No, I think we're good," Mitchell said while pulling the lemon out of his pocket and tossing it to Sheppard. "If I lost Jackson then I'd have to deal with Vala and her, shall we say, charming personality, or worse play referee between McKay and Vala because those are two personalities meant to clash."

Sheppard chuckled while picturing Vala and McKay on a mission together. "Yeah, you'd probably need a crate of lemons, minimum."

The two men slowed as they approached the entrance to the infirmary, "So, your team's back from a mission I take it?" Mitchell guessed.

"Yep."

"No matter the galaxy, I see there are still some things exactly the same," Mitchell acknowledged.

"Post mission briefings and physicals," Sheppard complained.

"Exactly," Mitchell agreed as they entered the infirmary. Unlike the drab, gray, cement and metal infirmary back home at the SGC, this one was light, cheerful and… "Is that a stained glass window?" Mitchell asked, surprised and a little jealous.

"It sure is," Sheppard smirked at Mitchell just before walking away to join his team being checked out by Dr. Beckett.

Cameron turned and saw Carter chatting with a beautiful woman who was obviously a member of the medical staff. With her dark blond hair in a ponytail she looked too young to be a member of the expedition, but knowing the kind of screening members went through and the type of credentials you had to have under your belt, he was sure she was probably a very smart and skilled individual.

"Hey, Cam," Carter called, motioning him over.

"Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, this is Dr. Jennifer Keller." Carter said nodding in Jennifer's direction.

"It's nice to meet you," Cameron said extending his hand to Jennifer.

"You too, Colonel," Jennifer replied taking his hand. "I take it you're here for your post mission physical, since we don't get many social calls, especially from the military contingent," she teased.

"We're not a brave lot when it comes to needles and things," he winked back.

"Well, I'll let you two get to it then," Carter interrupted, "They need me back on the Odyssey to help with some of the repairs after the hits we took from the Wraith."

Cameron and Jennifer both gave Sam a nod as she departed.

"Well, Colonel, why don't you sit down up here and we'll get this started," Jennifer said.

Cameron settled on the bed with his legs dangling and waited for the physical to begin. He found himself overly aware of what the doctor was doing and hoped it didn't show. Her hands were gentle but sure and she smelled like warm cookies. He wanted to close his eyes and breathe deep. His reaction to this woman was a little curious, but then again he didn't meet many women in his line of work, and most of them were the murdering, enslaving or brainwashing type.

He knew these physicals must be second nature to Dr. Keller because within what seemed like a couple minutes she was done.

Jennifer had moved about the gurney quickly, thankful for her training which made these physicals something she could almost do in her sleep. She found her mind drifting to the man in front of her rather than the physical. She found herself wondering what he was like, if he had a good personality? Did he lead with a style like Colonel Caldwell or more relaxed like Colonel Sheppard?

"Everything checks out normal, Colonel, is there anything about the mission I should know about?"

"No, ma'am."

Jennifer laughed, "So, I'm dealing with a Southern boy." By the drawl in his voice she would guess 'mama instilled gentleman', not 'ladies man' charm.

"You're right – Kansas. I'd guess by your accent I'm looking at a gal from Minnesota or Wisconsin," he grinned at her. He was enjoying this get to know you bit; it'd been such a long time since he'd met anyone new.

"You're good. Wisconsin, there are times I really miss the mid-west," she said wistfully.

"I know exactly what you mean, the wide open spaces, homemade pies, farms, county fairs…" he said warming to the subject.

"Small town," Jennifer interrupted, "knowing most of the neighbors, lack of imminent death," Jennifer laughed as she scooted up on the bed next to him with her feet dangling.

"I'm not keeping you from being somewhere am I," Cameron asked.

"No, not at all Colonel, but I don't want to keep you," Jennifer said preparing to jump back down.

"No, no, I'm actually kind of enjoying this, I don't meet people very often in my line of work," he replied earnestly. "More importantly, those I do meet don't appreciate the mid-west and its many charms."

"Like backyard barbecues with all of the kin folk," she said with a smile.

"Yes, now that's what I'm talking about," he said excitedly. "Steaks or hamburgers?"

"Are you kidding, brauts," she answered looking offended.

"And hotdogs for the kiddies."

"Definitely," she laughed. "Sledding?"

"With an inner-tube."

"A tractor one, if it can be found," she challenged.

"Packer fan?"

"I'm from Wisconsin aren't I?" Jennifer answered looking appalled. "Gosh, I haven't thought about the Packers in so long," she said in a distant voice.

Cameron understood her reaction. He hadn't thought about watching a football game in a long time, and he had access to a television from time to time.

Cameron cleared his throat, "Damn…I'm going to have to make it a point to have the team over for a barbeque and football game soon." Cameron looked at Jennifer for a moment before asking, "There must be a lot of things you miss because you're in a whole different galaxy."

"There are certain things that come up every now and then that I took for granted, but now I miss," she agreed wistfully.

He watched her thinking and her smile began to return. It was an infectious smile. "I would give up a days pay for some mac and cheese, the blue box."

"So, the Doctor is also a connoisseur."

"Take out pizza, Chinese food, you just never think about there being a lack of those things until you're out of their delivery area," she said shaking her head as she made herself more comfortable by pulling one of her legs up on the bed and turning her body so that she faced him.

He liked the idea that she was settling in and didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. He did the same so he faced her and they continued to talk about home, things they missed and their favorite things.

~~~

Lt. Laura Cadman made her way towards the infirmary when her shift on the Odyssey ended. When she'd learned the Odyssey would be making the trek to the Pegasus this go round instead of the Daedalus, she'd immediately put in a request to be temporarily reassigned for the mission. She was grateful when she'd learned Colonel Mitchell had approved the request, she would've missed seeing her friends.

She had plans to pry Jennifer away from work and make her eat an actual meal in the mess hall. The girl worked too hard and Laura knew with Lorne out on a mission these last few days, Jennifer would have no one prodding her to live a little.

As Laura entered the infirmary she heard voices and was surprised when she realized one of them was Jennifer's. She was visiting with a guy and as Laura made her way deeper into the infirmary she found the guy was none other then Colonel Mitchell. Well, this was definitely interesting. Someone had distracted Dr. Keller from her work and it looked as if she'd been distracted for a while now.

Laura knew the moment her presence had been detected and was disappointed she couldn't observe for a few more moments. Jennifer didn't seem to make friends easily and was always one to bury herself in her work. It'd be interesting to see what it was about this situation that allowed Jenn to let her guard down.

It wasn't that Jennifer wasn't a friendly, and nice person – Atlantis just didn't provide a ton of opportunities for socializing when you were constantly needed in the infirmary. Jennifer also had the disadvantage of being smart and skipping a few grades in school, so her social life had been somewhat limited and sparse.

But Major Lorne and Jennifer hit it off right away and had a sibling-ish type relationship. Laura envied Evan and Jennifer being able to spend time together, while she only got to see her best friends when the Daedalus, and this time the Odyssey, was in Atlantis.

Taking the last step, Laura smirked at Jennifer, "I came here to save you from your work-aholic tendencies, but I see I'm not needed."

Cameron watched Jennifer hop down and hug Lt. Cadman, "I'm not a work-aholic, I was just visiting for a few minutes with Colonel Mitchell." Jennifer looked around the infirmary and noticed they were down to just the night staff and no patients. "I guess we kind of lost track of time," Jenn said with embarrassment evident in her reddening cheeks.

By this time Cameron had hopped down and was standing next to Jennifer.

Laura raised a knowing eyebrow at Jennifer, who quickly wanted to change the direction Laura's thoughts were headed. "Colonel Mitchell, this is one of my best friends Laura…"

"Lt. Cadman," he acknowledged, nodding in her direction.

"Sir."

"Of course, you two would know each other," Jennifer commented, "I didn't think of that."

"The ride up on the Odyssey is kind of long," Cameron offered, looking back at Jennifer.

"Yes, it is," Jennifer agreed with a grin, "That would be how Laura and I became fast friends. There are probably not many other ways a doctor and a Marine explosives expert would ever meet outside work."

"Well, this fast friend is hungry," Laura stepped up to Jenn and threw her arm over her shoulder and started moving for the door.

Cameron watched as the two headed out. "I expect details," he heard Cadman whisper to Jennifer loudly… probably intentionally. He listened to Jennifer growl back, "Will you knock it off," only to have Cadman laugh at her.

"You coming, Colonel?" Cadman called out, still laughing.

"Right behind you," he replied laughing. "Wouldn't miss it," he mumbled under his breath smirking.

~~~

Colonel Mitchell followed Jennifer and the Lieutenant towards a table in the mess hall. Their pace picked up a little speed and he watched Jennifer and Cadman set their trays down on a table occupied by a Major.

Jennifer hugged the man sitting at the table from behind, "Hey, Ev," she laughed, "You're back early."

"Hey, Jenn," he laughed back, "I was only gone four days, sweetheart. We really do need to work on getting you a life."

"I'm quite happy with the life I have, thank you very much," she laughed as she sat next to him.

"Yes, Major, it seems our little bird here has made a friend," Laura said as she sat across from Evan.

Evan looked up at the man placing his tray next to Laura and immediately stood up.

"At ease, Major," Mitchell chuckled, "I believe we're both off duty."

Laura spoke up, "Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, this is Major Evan Lorne."

"I think you left the SGC about the time I arrived," Mitchell acknowledged.

"Yes, sir, it's an honor to meet you. I heard SG1 was with the Odyssey on this trip."

"Over three weeks of my life I'll never get back," Cameron replied sardonically. "At least the mission was successful judging by the spring in Colonel Carter's step and… therefore worth it."

While they ate and visited Cameron found himself curious about the Major and Jennifer's relationship, even after reminding himself it was none of his business. He watched the banter between the three friends and couldn't quite sort it out. He hated to admit it, but the Doctor had captured his interest and the shame of it was that he most likely would be gating back to the SGC in the morning. He'd probably not find himself in the Pegasus galaxy again for a very long time.

"What do ya'll do in your down time?" Cameron asked while looking around the table.

"Well, sir," Lorne responded, "in keeping with the college dorm type atmosphere Atlantis has going here, we've long since declared the crew of the Daedalus our arch rivals. By default that would include the crews of the Apollo and the Odyssey." Lorne grinned at him, "As long as they're here there's sure to be pick-up basketball games and chess or checkers tournaments going on. There are usually poker games, sparring and such also. One time we even had a large game of hide and seek going on in one of the unused towers."

Jennifer piped in with mischief in her eyes, "But beware of Cadman," she warned, "She loves a good round of truth or dare and she can be brutal, trust me."

Laura gave Jenn the evil eye, "Hey, it's not like anyone is forced to play," she retorted. "And why are people so afraid of a little truth once in a while? Our skeletons are what make us who we are – there's no shame."

"Some privacy or mystery is not a bad thing," Lorne chuckled. "I know I didn't need to know that Captain Hayward has six toes on one of her feet. Stupid game, now whenever I see her around base that's the first thing that pops into my head."

"Nope," Mitchell laughed, concurring with Lorne. "A little mystery can go a long way."

"So," Lorne asked as they were all finishing up dinner. "You going to come hang out tonight? Maybe play some basketball? We'll let you be honorary Atlantis crew for the evening."

"Well, I need to change out of these clothes for sure," Mitchell observed indicating his uniform, "Can't have everyone saluting me everywhere I go. Then I should probably make sure my team is settled and aware of what time we're heading out in the morning."

Cameron looked at Jennifer for a moment before looking back at Lorne. "I can catch up with ya'll when I'm done, just let me know where to go."

"I can show you," Jennifer volunteered. "I need to change and send out a couple emails real quick, I could meet you here, in front of the mess hall in say…" she looked at her watch, "half hour?"

"Sounds like a plan," Mitchell said with a grin, glad to know he'd see more of the pretty doctor tonight.

"Sure does," said Laura under her breath, earning a glare from Jennifer as they all exited the mess hall.

As Cameron stopped in front of the transport that would take him out to the Odyssey he turned to watch the threesome making their way down the corridor slowly. Cadman looked to be needling Jennifer about something that had halted their progress down the hall. It was obvious to anyone watching them they were the closest of friends.

The relationship he was unsure of was that of the third party; Major Lorne. He had obviously heard enough of the bickering between the two girls. Throwing an arm around Jennifer Lorne led her on down the hall laughing and talking to her while Cadman trailed after, pretending to be indignant. Cameron watched for another moment before proceeding into the transport, "It's none of my business," he quietly repeated to himself.


	2. A Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the timeline: SG1 Season 10 – The Pegasus Project, SGA Season 3 – Irresistible

2 – A Tradition

Jennifer tried to change as quickly as possible. She knew the longer she was in her room, the longer she would be subjected to Laura's interrogation. She reached for the tennis shoes in the bottom of her closet and walked back out to her bed before sitting to put them on.

"This avoidance is telling me all I need to know," Laura teased trying to get a rise out of Jennifer. So far Jenn had just ignored all of her attempts to engage her in a conversation about the Colonel.

"It's called self preservation," Jennifer retorted. "I've already told you…" she said exasperated, "the Colonel and I aren't an 'item', as you put it."

"Why not?" Cadman demanded. "I can't see anything wrong with the flyboy."

"You are too much," Jennifer groaned, flopping down on the bed next to Laura. "Okay, in the interest of not making the Colonel wait I'll indulge you for one moment, but then I'm out of here."

Jennifer held up a finger for a second and then put her hands in her lap, "He is the team leader of SG1 and way out of my league."

Jennifer paused for Laura's argument, "He's just a flyboy that gets to go through the stargate on missions, just like a lot of us. That doesn't put him out of your league."

"You are impossible," Jennifer said in wonder and glanced at her watch. Realizing that Colonel Mitchell might already be waiting she rattled off the other reasons that had been streaming through her mind like a marquee sign. "Anyway… he resides in the Milky Way and I reside in the Pegasus Galaxy. We both have very demanding and dangerous jobs. But beyond all that," Jennifer said as she stood to go, "He's leaving in the morning and will probably not be returning to the Pegasus Galaxy, what with having to save Earth and all."

"It seems you have put a lot of thought into this," Laura said with a devilish look on her face.

"It's not like that," Jennifer denied. "Look, I doubt he's interested in me, but beyond that, we're about as long distance as you can get. It'd be dumb to even let my mind wander there… and so… I won't."

"Then why are you about to go meet him?" Laura asked.

"Because I do like him," Jennifer said as she held up her hand to stifle any comments from Laura. "Not in the way you're thinking. We're both from small towns in the mid-west. He knows what tubing is and has probably actually tipped a cow. It's fun to talk with someone about home," Jenn wistfully acknowledged.

"Fine, whatever," Laura said dejectedly, "Go show the Colonel where the gym is and reminisce about home." Laura smirked at Jenn, "Waste one of the Air force's finest with your need to keep it friendly and safe."

"You know," Jennifer countered as she opened the door, "I could say the same to you."

"What are you talking about; I'm not interested in the Colonel in any way." Laura denied, hiding behind her purposeful misunderstanding.

"That's not the flyboy I was referring to," Jennifer said while smirking at Laura.

"I've told you before; I'm not interested in…" Laura began to protest, but Jennifer ignored her.

"Fine, whatever," Jennifer mimicked, "Waste one of the Air Force's finest by hiding behind the friendship…" Jenn laughed at Laura's indignant look.

"We'll catch up with you two shortly." Jennifer turned back one last time before slipping through the door. "It won't be a complete waste – at least for a little while tonight we'll both be the envy of a lot of the female population on base...God did make them both gorgeous and all."

Jenn heard the door sliding shut on Laura's words, "I knew you…" she heard before the door was completely closed behind her and Jennifer quickly moved down the hall before Laura got a chance to come after her.

~~~

What in the hell was he doing? He had just confirmed they were indeed gating home in the morning. Cameron paced slowly in front of the mess hall. If he had any self preservation he'd head back to the Odyssey and get a good nights sleep so he was alert when they arrived at the SGC in the morning.

It's not like anything could come of getting to know this young doctor any better. They were still galaxies apart. He was holding onto the excuse that he enjoyed talking with someone of a similar geographical background. It'd been a while since he'd been able to reminisce without being teased about his mid-west roots showing through.

He grinned – the girl liked brats and the Packers and barbecues with extended family. Most of the women he'd found time to date would rather not hang with the family or watch football.

"Lost, Mitchell?" came a voice near him. Cameron turned to see Colonel Sheppard and his teammate Ronon walking his way.

"No, just waiting. I'm supposed to meet Dr. Keller and her friends here for a tour of sorts and possibly participating in some games or competitions it sounded like." Cameron chuckled, "Lorne promised I could be an honorary Lantean for any of the Atlantis versus Odyssey moments that we run into. Does that mean Atlantis needs all the help they can get?" he asked taunting Sheppard.

Looking indignant Sheppard narrowed his eyes at Mitchell, "He was probably just being hospitable to a superior officer and thought you'd enjoy being on the winning team." John's eyes brightened, "I hear they have a mean game of dodge ball going on in the gym – we can show you the way."

"Think I'll continue to wait and meet you there, if it's all the same to you." Cameron looked down the corridor and could see Jennifer coming in the distance.

Sheppard followed his gaze and smirked back at him, "Yeah, I'm sure we'll catch up with you later." Sheppard slapped Mitchell's arm and began walking off, "Come on, Chewy, the man's tour guide is almost here, lets skedaddle."

Cameron watched the young doctor approach. He felt a little nervous energy coming over him. He didn't want to seem too eager to see her, or make a fool of himself. He liked this girl. As she drew near he could feel the nervousness emanating from her as she fidgeted with her hands and it went a long way to soothe his own nerves.

He immediately set out to put her at ease. "So I see my tour guide has arrived."

"Are we talking about the fifty cent tour or the grand tour?" she teased back relieved that their instant ease of conversation earlier hadn't been a fluke.

"Well, I'd have to say the grand tour, by all means," Cameron said with a grin.

The two fell into step together and began to walk. Conversation came easy and they soon found themselves wandering sections of the city Jennifer had never seen, although most of the scenery went unnoticed by the pair.

"So, how did you become a Packer fan? Don't get me wrong. Its every man's dream to find a pretty girl that likes football."

Jennifer laughed at him trying to ignore how pleased she felt at the compliment. He was nothing if not a charmer, "I was an only child and my dad loved football…after my mom died, well… going to games became a way for us to bond as well as deal with her being gone."

Mitchell cringed as he began his next question, "So… does Major Lorne enjoy your love of football?"

"We don't really get to see football games here."

"Is he going to wonder what's taking us so long?" Cameron hated that he sounded jealous and reminded himself it was **really** none of his business.

Jennifer stopped walking, startled. "I'm sorry Colonel, we should get back. I didn't mean to keep you from the festivities."

"Hey, hey," Cameron hastened to reassure her, "Slow down there, Doc. That was just my bumbling way of asking if the Major has… if the two of you are… well, an item." Cameron winced at the last word while taking great interest in his shoes.

Jennifer felt the air leave her lungs suddenly. After she took a deep breath she opened her mouth to say something but found she didn't know exactly what to say. She looked away and noticed they were close to a balcony. Looking back at Cameron she nodded her head in that direction before sliding through the door and across to the railing overlooking part of the city.

Kicking himself for most likely ruining what had been a great evening up until that point, he hurried out to her. "I really have no place asking that question, I'm sorry about that, Doc. I don't suppose you could wipe that entire moment from your mind like the shake of an etch-a-sketch and move on?"

"I don't think I'm going to be able to forget you asked," she smiled a small smile at him before looking back out at the scenery. "In all honesty, I've been wondering the same thing about you."

"Well," he chuckled, "I can tell you that the Major and I aren't an item." After getting a glare from her he continued, not able to wipe the grin from his face, "I'm not an item with anyone else either."

"What a word," she laughed. "I'm not part of an item either, the Major and I are just best friends, brother sister-ish if you will."

A sudden silence fell on the two of them. Cameron wasn't sure exactly where to go from there. "So," he started, "Would that mean that you feel this… pull too?"

Jennifer let his low, gravely voice wash over her. "Yes… but since you're leaving in the morning… I kind of wish I didn't." She peeked at his face, "Sorry."

"Don't be," he tried to reassure her, "I've been thinking the very same thing. If we'd met at least in the same galaxy things might be different."

It was disappointing to have acknowledge aloud there was nowhere for this friendship to go based on their lack of proximity, but both knew it was the smart and probably healthy way to look at their situations.

"We should probably join the others," Jennifer advised, disappointment still tingeing her voice. "Laura and Evan are probably wondering where we are and I'm sure the longer we're away, the more I'll hear about it."

"That girl does seem like a handful," he said, smirking at the memory of her giving Jenn a hard time in the infirmary.

"Only when it comes to other peoples business," Jennifer complained, good-naturedly.

Cameron really didn't want to join the others. He didn't want the night to end yet, if it was all the time he was going to get. "I know after tonight we'll be, at the most, friends, but I'd still prefer to spend the remaining time getting to know you, not playing dodge ball."

He watched the relief wash over Jennifer's features and it made him feel like the Grinch when his heart grew three sizes.

"So, Doc, how do you feel about twenty questions? A quick way to get to know each other, nothing off limits, what do you say?"

"Well, if we're leaving this night as friends, then I'd say we need to get to know each other." After a quick smile she added, "Thank you, Cameron."

"You might want to hear my twenty questions before you thank me, nothing off limits, remember? So why don't you start us off?

She laughed, "Okay, first question… favorite food?"

They spent the next several hours getting to know each other. Each new question led to another. Stories from their past were told and there was never a moment of silence between the two.

Eventually Jennifer looked down at her watch, "Wow, what time do you think it is?" she said laughing.

"Guessing by your laughter I'll say later then I think." He pushed his sleeve back and took a look. "Wow," his eyes went huge, "Those hours slipped by faster then a greased pig at a county fair."

She grinned at him, but he noted that unlike the past few hours of visiting, her smile held sadness in it. He felt a similar feeling of loss beginning to wash over him. Cam ducked his head, giving himself a moment before looking back at Jennifer. "My team gates home in two hours… guess we should make our way back to reality."

She noticed that the low gravel in his voice was even deeper, glad that she wasn't the only one feeling those emotions. She nodded her head and began to head through the doors off the balcony.

They made their way back the way they'd come in relative silence. When they reached the transporter that would take them back to her quarters and him back to the Odyssey, they paused.

Jennifer turned toward Cameron and gave him a smile. "I… umm, I'm not sorry that I monopolized your time here. I really did enjoy the evening." Jennifer laughed lightly, "And morning, if our watches are correct."

"I hate goodbyes," Cameron stated, not knowing what else to say. "Will you let me see you to your quarters?"

"I don't think that'd be a great idea. It'll just prolong the goodbye." She gave him a smirk, "I'm sure Lt. Cadman is lurking about to grill me the minute I resurface anyway."

"She is a feisty one," he laughed.

"I hate goodbyes too, so…goodbye Colonel Mitchell." Jennifer held out her hand as if to shake his hand.

Cam clasped her hand in his and laced their fingers. "You know Dr. Keller, there is a tradition with goodbyes that I don't particularly hate."

Jennifer felt her stomach drop, conflicting feelings racing through her. He wanted to kiss her. The knowledge excited her for a moment, but the panic began to settle in. How could this possibly be a good idea?

Cameron felt her start to pull her hand free, but he held firm, "I know you probably think it'll make matters worse… but I don't see how leaving in two hours is going to be any worse if you let me kiss you goodbye."

He pulled gently on her hand, taking up some of the slack in her arm. Jennifer looked into his eyes, struggling to tap down the feelings warring in her mind. She wanted to kiss him… desperately, but she knew that walking away would only be harder if she did.

He tried to read the emotions chasing each other across her face. He added a little more pressure to his pull on her hand and felt the resistance grow. "Jennifer?"

She closed her eyes a moment. "It won't change anything… we can still only be friends."

The lack of air in his lungs told his mind what his heart already knew… and so he added a little more strength in his pull… felt her resistance giving as she allowed herself to sway toward him. "Drop the word 'only' and you have yourself a deal," he said as he took the step between them.

"Friends," he whispered to her as his head descended. He was encouraged when he felt her lean into him right before he pressed his lips against hers. For a long moment that was enough, just her gentle acceptance of his lips on hers, and their hands intertwined.

Jennifer pulled back first, taking a breath. He felt her disentangle their hands and wanted to protest, but her next movement had her wrapping her arms up around his neck.

He grinned down at her, "Now that's what I'm talking about," he said while slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her in close.

Jennifer began to laugh at his words, but his lips took hers quickly in an intense kiss that stole the laughter from her. After a moment, with her heart beating wildly she pulled back, but not out of his embrace.

"I should probably leave while this is still a goodbye kiss," she smirked at him. She removed her arms from around his neck and laid one hand upon the side of his face. "Please be careful out there, Cam."

As she stepped back from his embrace he captured her hands, "You do the same, Jenn. I'm counting on seeing you again one day." He saw her open her mouth to protest so he quickly added with a grin, "as friends."

Cameron activated the transport with one hand and watched Jennifer enter, turn and wave, before the door slid shut. He knew for a while he'd have to continually focus on the friendship he'd made hoping it'd help block out the reality that he'd lost part of his heart in the process.

Cameron stood and stared at the doors to the transporter without really seeing it. How did this happen. How did he end up in an out of the way part of the Atlantis having just kissed one of the doctors? Cameron grinned as he stepped into the transporter and punched the location closest to the Odyssey. Just lucky he supposed.

Jennifer didn't remember the walk to her room, only the relief in finding Laura asleep. She wasn't ready to share with her friend the details of her evening. She wanted to hold them close and think on them as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Package

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the timeline: SG1 Season 10 – Uninvited, SGA Season 3 – Progeny Part 1

3 – The Package

As Major Lorne walked toward the infirmary he noticed Lt. Cadman ahead of him and he hastened his pace to catch up. He knew the Daedalus was in the city, but Laura usually worked the last shift on the Daedalus as it arrived at the city so she got time off to hang with Jennifer.

As he caught up with her he noticed she was studying the package in her hands. The package was about the size of a large shoe box. She was staring at it rather intently.

"Whatcha got there, Lieutenant?"

Laura whirled around startled. "What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"On my way to the infirmary to steal away the doc for some dinner. A better question may be why I got the drop on you?"

Laura glared at him, but then relented; he was a flyboy after all and might have some intel for her. "I was trying to figure out who this package was from."

Lorne leaned in over her shoulder to take a look, "Ron – USAF, Stargate Command," he read aloud.

"I already knew that part," she snapped, his nearness unnerving her. She stopped in the hall and turned the package toward him so he could see it without being in her personal space.

"What I want to know is… who is he and why is he sending something to our Jennifer?"

Evan looked at the package and sure enough it was addressed to Jenn. He looked back up at the redhead, eyes narrowing, "Why do you have the Doc's mail?"

Laura turned and began walking back down the hall toward the infirmary. "I'm just delivering Jenn's mail to her," she said defensively.

"Sure you are," he laughed at her.

"Listen," Laura commanded while shaking the package. "Sounds like ammo."

"No one would send the Doc bullets," Evan scoffed at her.

"I didn't say it was bullets, I said it _sounds_ like ammo." She rolled her eyes at the Major, "It's too light to be ammo." She handed the box to Evan.

Evan gave it a good shake, "Sounds more like a box of Legos to me," he laughed holding out the package for her to take back.

"Nuh uh," she laughed, "You can give it to her. She likes you better." Laura scooted ahead of him and into the infirmary.

Evan followed the little cheater into Jenn's office. Jennifer was of course hard at work, immersed in paperwork.

"Hey there, sweetie," Laura called to her friend.

Jennifer looked up and saw Laura and Evan standing in her doorway.

"Yeah," Evan laughed, "look what the cat dragged in."

Laura glared at him. Evan watched it slowly turn into a smirk. "Look what Evan brought you."

Evan rolled his eyes as he handed Jennifer the package. "The explosives expert here thinks its ammo," he needled.

"Maybe you should turn up your hearing aid, grandpa," Laura ground out. "What I said is that it sounded like ammo. I'm sure your guess of Legos is more than a little off too."

As Jennifer's two friends bickered on, she swiveled her chair back around and looked the package over. The return address said - Ron – USAF, Stargate Command, but she didn't know anyone by that name. Lorne was right, it did sound an awful lot like Legos, and it was definitely addressed to her… she'd checked twice. She peeked over her shoulder to ensure her friends were still preoccupied then carefully opened the package and found a dozen boxes of macaroni and cheese, 'the blue box' kind and a post-it note attached. It read 'I don't expect a days pay', and was signed 'your friend, Ron'.

Jennifer knew instantly who it was from and was thankful that her back was turned so her friends couldn't see the blush on her cheeks. She wasn't sure what had made him disguise who it was from but she'd be eternally grateful. Laura would never let her hear the end of it if she knew Colonel Mitchell had sent her a care package. Actually, Jennifer was pretty sure Cameron was smart enough to know that, and kind enough to throw the young Marine off track.

Jennifer heard the lull in the conversation behind her, composed herself quickly and turned around. With a big grin she announced, "No ammo or Legos – even better its mac and cheese."

"Who would send you food?" Laura asked, confused but with a hint of blood hound thrown in.

"Just a friend at the SGC," Jennifer rolled her eyes at Laura. "Aren't I allowed to have packages?"

"You usually don't get mail," Laura observed, still not satisfied. "And who is Ron?"

"He's just someone I got to talking with in the cafeteria when I was waiting to come here. We've emailed a few times and I mentioned once that I missed mac and cheese so he decided to send me some." Jennifer poked Laura in the shoulder, "How do you know what mail I usually get?"

"I'm just a good friend that way," Laura defended herself.

Jennifer rolled her eyes and shared a look with Lorne.

"I told her she was nosey," Evan laughed.

"That works too," Jennifer agreed with a laugh.

Laura blew at her own bangs. "Whatever, I need to get back to work." As she turned to go she looked back at Evan and Jennifer, "We still on for movies tonight, or are we joining in the reindeer games?"

"I heard they were playing dodge-ball again," Lorne smirked. "When the Daedalus crew heard how badly we crushed the Odyssey crew they wanted a go at it. And you know," he chuckled, "with Ronon on the Atlantis team they really don't need us, so I'm all for movies." Lorne smirked sideways at Jennifer, "and maybe some mac and cheese."

"Maybe," Jenn laughed, "depends on what movie you two make me sit through. A movie that at least didn't have guns and explosives throughout most of it would go a long ways." She watched Laura continue to walk away, waving her hand over her head in goodbye.

"A chick flick though…that would cinch the deal," Jenn called after her.

Without slowing down or turning around Laura's wave began flipping her off.

Jennifer laughed and looked at Evan, "It was worth a shot. Shall we go eat?"

Evan chuckled as he stepped back and waved his arm in a gesture for her to lead the way. He looked further down the hall and watched Laura round the corner. You had to admire her spunk.


	4. Camping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the timeline: SG1 Season 10 – Uninvited, SGA Season 3 – Progeny Part 1

4 - Camping

Jennifer sat at her computer composing an email to Cameron. It was turning out to be more difficult then she would have thought. Hopefully it was just because it was the first one. She knew from past experience that emails could take on a life of their own once started.

_From: Dr. Jennifer Keller, Atlantis  
Sent: Friday, August 11  
To: Lt. Col. C. Mitchell, Stargate Command_

_Subject: Ammo or Legos_

_So Ron… by the way, thanks for that. There was a whole scene in my office as it was when Laura thoughtfully brought me my mail. I was informed that I don't receive much mail, well any mail actually. The Ron part did help alleviate an entire evening of interrogation from the Lieutenant I'm sure._

_The blue boxes though are being horded and are currently hidden in my room. Thank you so much for them, by the way. If word got out I think I could sell them for five to ten dollars a box. I swore Laura and Evan to secrecy on the threat that I wouldn't share any if they spilled the beans!_

_The Daedalus leaves tomorrow and thankfully will be taking Laura with it. I don't think I can watch another movie that doesn't involve humor and some romance in it. Edge of your seat thrillers are good mind you, but I need to cleanse the pallet in between with a good romantic comedy._

_So it'll be back to just Evan and I for about six weeks. We both have other friends, but we're each other's keepers as well as best friends. He thinks he's taking care of me while Laura is gone… making sure I don't forget to eat or do fun things once in a while. In reality I'm making sure he's not lonely while our very own Tasmanian devil is away._

_Hope things are going well there in the mountain for you and that you're staying safe. I hear and read about SG1's close calls and saves often. I never really thought about it very hard before, but now that I've met and treated you all, it makes them a bit harder to read. Your team reminds me of Sheppard's team and I know how often they put their necks on the line._

_Friends,  
Jennifer_

Jennifer reread the salutation over and over. _Sincerely_ seemed too professional and detached. Just her name seemed safe, while _your friend_ seemed to casually imply more then she wanted to imply. Jennifer finally settled on _friends_ … it kind of played off what he'd said when they were together and the way he'd signed the post-it that came with her package.

Jennifer moved the mouse over the send button and hesitated. Was this stupid or corny? She scrolled up and read through the email one last time. After a deep breath she clicked the send button. _Well, that is that._

~~~

Cameron was never more thankful to be done with a 'relaxing weekend at the cabin' in his life. It was stressful enough that it was just him and General Landry for the first night, but then weather caused the two of them to be stuck at O'Neill's cabin alone for longer.

Then they'd discovered a creature mauling people to death in the woods and the situation became very urgent. Sad to admit, but having work to do in tracking down the nasty creature greatly helped his situation. He wasn't sure what that said about he and the General that it took something work related to make them more comfortable with each other.

Cameron grabbed a shower on base when they returned and now, dressed in civilian clothes, was finishing his report. He had a cold bottle of beer and a full Tivo with a show to suit his mood waiting for him at home. The mere thought of a night of solitude had him hurrying with his report. He'd spent enough time with others over the weekend to last him for a while.

Finished with his report Cam emailed it to General Landry. While his email was open a name in his inbox caught his eye – Dr. Jennifer Keller. He double clicked on the piece of mail and when he saw it was more then a couple of sentences long he grabbed his laptop and moved to sit on the bed in his quarters.

Once settled he began to read and couldn't keep the stupid grin from his face. The fact that she'd emailed caused the grin. What she wrote about receiving the package he sent and things was fun to read, but what was causing his high was the presence of an email from her in his inbox. He quickly began composing a reply email, his planned evening quickly forgotten.

_From: Lt. Col. C. Mitchell, Stargate Command  
Sent: Sunday, August 19  
To: Dr. Jennifer Keller, Atlantis_

_Subject: Camping trips from hell_

_Hey Jennifer,_

_Just got back from the camping trip from hell. Reminded me of those horror movies you watch when you're younger and even you know that something bad is lurking in the woods and you wonder why they can't tell by the music that it would be wiser to stay in the car with the door locked. Or better yet, hot wire the thing, (because the first person to get picked off always has the keys) and get the hell out of there._

_Long story short, we discovered a device while visiting a planet that allows a person to become invisible. Of course, it was too good to be true that that was all there was to it. A nasty side effect is that the radiation… I guess, creates a bug that burrows into bigger things and turns them into these ugly, rabid, buffalo/tiger hybrid creatures bent on killing. You'd have to talk with Carter and Dr. Lee to get a more accurate sequence of events, but that is the gist of it._

_Anyway, during my stay at General O'Neill's cabin with General Landry… yeah, it was just the two of us because my team abandoned me for something work-related._

_Anyway a couple of these little buggers burrowed into bears - we think - and were causing problems in the woods. We eventually did neutralize the creatures with the help my team and some Marines, but it was one hell of a weekend._

_Being part of the Stargate program and going through the gate on a regular basis means I do run into a lot of tough situations, but I am surrounded by the best team. It's the best job in the world I'm always saying, but also probably the most dangerous. Atlantis is in that category too because it is so cut off and vulnerable. Seriously, keep safe yourself._

_Friends,  
Cam_

Cam finished the email and grinned. He had never been able to tell anyone about his day, let alone email someone about it. It was nice to be able to say something about his job to someone who didn't already know about it.

Cameron hit send on the email remembering he had a cold beer and a quiet evening calling his name.


	5. Macaroons and Football

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the timeline: SG1 Season 10 – Line in the Sand, SGA Season 3 – Return part 2

5 – Macaroons and Football

Jennifer had been on Earth for a little over six weeks and was quite relieved when she'd gotten the orders to return to the SGC. She'd been devastated when the Ancients had demanded their city back, sending the Atlantis personnel packing. She was now sad to hear the Ancients had been wiped out by the Replicators, but she wasn't sad they were getting the opportunity to go back. It would've been really hard to settle for working anywhere on Earth after spending time in the infirmary in Atlantis.

Jennifer smiled to herself. Tomorrow she would be boarding the Daedalus for the trek back to Atlantis. It'd be a long three weeks, but she'd get to spend a lot of time with Laura. Between Laura, Evan and herself the time should go by quickly.

Jennifer's only regret was that she hadn't gotten to see Cameron at all during her entire stay on Earth. She had gone to visit her dad and the Ori were keeping the teams at the SGC quite busy. She and Cam had exchanged a few emails… and had discussed getting together when they got the chance. Neither had known the stay on Earth wouldn't be permanent or they would have tried harder.

Cameron and his team had been off world searching for a device that was supposed to help them in their fight against the Ori when the expedition members had first arrived at the SGC and done their briefings. When Jennifer had come back to the base three days ago his team had been off-world again trying out a new device Carter had been perfecting to take things out of phase and hide, hopefully, an entire village from the Ori.

In the end the device had been a success, but during the mission Colonel Carter had been hit by a blast from an Ori weapon. Knowing team dynamics first hand, Jennifer knew that all of SG1 had spent the day in the observation room above the surgery theater.

Jennifer on the other hand had spent the entire day in the infirmary helping Dr. Lam by covering her shift there while she operated on Colonel Carter. With Dr. Beckett already back in Atlantis and SG1 suddenly back from their mission, the infirmary had been short-handed and Jennifer had been glad for a way to pass the day.

Now, after showering, Jennifer was making her way down the corridors that led to her assigned quarters. She nodded a greeting to those she passed as she began composing in her mind the email that she would send to Cameron saying goodbye, even though she hadn't had a chance to say hello yet.

Cameron wanted to laugh at the look on Sam's face. She was trying so hard to act like she liked the Macaroon cookie she'd taken a bite of.

"Pretty good, huh?" Cameron asked, not ready to let her off the hook yet.

He watched Carter nod her head, "Actually, they are pretty good."

"You hate it," Cameron stated trying not to smile.

"Yep," she said as she put the uneaten portion back in the bag. "Sorry."

Cameron shrugged, "To each his own."

"Thank you," Sam said, obviously relieved that he wasn't offended.

Cameron gathered up the bag of cookies, "I'll just take these with me then." He smiled eyeing the bag greedily.

Carter laughed at him, "You don't seem too disappointed."

"I did say they were my favorite," Cameron scooted off the bed. "Dr. Lam made me promise not to stay too long," he winked at Sam. "Think I'll go see if I can find a girl who appreciates Grandma's macaroons and maybe…," Cameron tapped a vhs tape he'd been holding, "a little football."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Macaroons and football, huh? Good luck with that," she laughed.

"Actually, I know just the girl," Cam said mysteriously as he began to walk away.

Sam shook her head as she watched him leave. He seemed a little happier tonight then she'd seen him in a while. She kind of hoped he did know 'just the girl'.

~~~

As Jennifer rounded the last corner and could see her quarters up ahead, she noticed a man leaning against the wall next to her door. Her heart skipped a few beats as she realized it was Cameron. She quickly stamped down the feelings, reminding herself that they were _just_ friends. She was leaving in the morning and it would be good to remember that.

It was kind of ironic that the tables were reversed this time. She was the one leaving in the morning and they were on his turf.

As she neared the door she saw the smile on his face and it warmed her heart.

"Fancy meeting you here," he greeted her, a smile upon his lips and mischief in his eyes.

"Had to happen eventually, it being my quarters and all," she laughed, not questioning how he knew that.

Cam grinned and released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He'd been a little afraid that their comfort level in Atlantis was a fluke, but he should've known it wouldn't be.

"I was wondering how you felt about macaroon cookies?" he asked.

"I try not to develop feelings for things I plan to eat. You learn that quick growing up near farm country," she teased, leaning against the wall near her door and facing him.

Cam laughed at her, but agreed, "Yeah, 4H and FFA will do that to you, just usually not before you've shed a few tears and forgone an Easter dinner to grieve for Henry, your prize winning pig."

Jennifer tried to hold back her laughter, but the picture he had created in her mind could not be ignored nor the laughter stopped. "Nuh uh," she was just able to get out between laughs.

"Uh huh, my Daddy thought there was a lesson to be learned, but thankfully my Mama had a soft heart. I think I had peanut butter and jelly for Easter dinner that year."

By this point Jennifer was almost in tears from her laughter and Cameron was no longer able to hold his back watching her. She really was a delight.

"So… let me rephrase the question." Cam cleared his throat. "Do you like macaroon cookies?"

Holding back a smile, Jennifer nodded.

"I also have," Cam brandished the vhs tape for her to see, "a copy of a Greenbay Packer game."

"So you're trying to bribe me?" she asked him in a teasing voice.

He ducked his head for a moment and chuckled, "I guess you could say that," Cameron sobered, "just want to spend the evening with you."

Jennifer gave him a shy smile, "I would love that."

~~~

After entering her quarters they quickly discovered that Jennifer didn't have the proper snack foods for watching a game. But a raid of the mess hall yielded some snacks and a couple sodas each.

There was a small moment of awkwardness when they first settled on each side of the bed to watch the game. It felt a little too intimate to Jennifer when she settled on her side of the bed, but Cam, anticipating her unease, placed all of the snack food items between them and immediately started talking smack.

"Just be glad they aren't playing Kansas. Would hate to send the little girl home sad because her team lost," he taunted.

"Ohhh," Jennifer laughed. "Is that how it is?"

"You betcha, for all you know, Kansas is the one to beat."

"I don't think I've been gone long enough for Kansas to become 'the one to beat'," she challenged.

"Alright, enough smack talk," Cameron laughed, "your going to miss the game."

They spent the first half of the game alternating between cheering on the Packers and visiting.

During half-time Jennifer gathered up their garbage and tidied up. Hearing a yawn come from the bed she turned and gave Cam a sympathetic look.

"Oh my gosh, you must just be exhausted," she exclaimed concerned.

"I'll be fine, Doc," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not saying this as a doctor. I'm saying this as your friend," Jenn said as she walked over and sat back down on her side of the bed. "I'm sure you haven't slept in more then twenty four hours."

Cam looked at her as if she didn't know what she was talking about, so she continued.

"I know for a fact that since very early this morning Colonel Carter was in surgery. I know because I was called at four in the morning and asked to cover the infirmary for Dr. Lam because she was needed in surgery." Jennifer pulled her legs onto the bed and sat cross legged facing Cam, who had stretched out during the game with his head propped up on the pillows. He had a way of looking so comfortable in his surroundings.

"I deal with your type every day in Atlantis." Jenn said wearily.

Cam smirked at her and turned onto his side using his elbow to prop his head up. "This ought to be good, darlin'," he drawled.

Jennifer gave him a mock glare before continuing, "You probably played the hero off-world, then once through the gate you and your team never left the balcony of the surgical theater. You would've been at Colonel Carter's bedside throughout surgery if Dr. Lam hadn't specifically ordered you out before the surgery began."

Cam shrugged his shoulders and rolled onto his back again, looking at the ceiling. "I almost lost her… out there…we really cheated death this time."

Jennifer heard the relief in his voice and knew that he probably paced with his team until Dr. Lam had assured them that the surgery went well and Sam would be okay. Jenn leaned forward and placed her hand on his arm in a show of comfort. "And yet here you are."

Cam placed his hand over her's resting on his arm. He had also almost missed this chance to see her again. Even if it was just for these few hours, he was thankful to be able to spend them with Jenn. "You're right, I'm tired, but what I should've said was I'm not too tired to spend time with you. With Carter out of commission, it looks like my team is going to have some down time. General Landry insisted on a mandatory vacation for all of us. I can always sleep when you're gone."

"And I can sleep on the Daedalus," Jenn said grinning. "It'll give me something to do while Laura's working."

"Now, it looks like we're missing part of the football game," Cam teased, firmly gripping the hand under his and steadily pulling her toward him. He felt her resist for a split second before going with it. Cam smiled to himself, grateful she wasn't going to analyze the situation. He got them situated with both of them on their backs, his arm beneath her shoulders and her head upon his shoulder.

They were both silent for a few moment lost in their own thoughts, but soon the conversation and lighthearted banter returned as they became absorbed in the second half of the football game.

~~~

Jennifer awoke disoriented, but feeling her head rise and fall ever so slightly quickly reminded her of where she was. She lifted her head and looked into Cameron's sleeping face and felt a tightening around her heart. She took a deep breath to clear it and slid from the bed. A quick look at the clock told her it was two in the morning. She had six hours until she left on board the Daedalus and only four until she needed to get up. She quickly checked that she was indeed packed for her departure in the morning.

Jennifer moved quietly about her quarters straightening up and turning the television off, which at this point had been reduced to a steady blue screen. She double checked the alarm clock she had set and, satisfied that everything was in order, sat down on the bed and looked at the sleeping man beside her.

She had no intention of waking him. Jenn knew he had no pressing matters in the morning and she hoped he didn't mind if she didn't wake him up and send him to his own bed. She knew he was exhausted from his mission and he'd done his best to stay awake – they both had – but sleep had claimed them in her estimation about an hour before.

As she watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest she wished things were different. Cameron Mitchell might be the one man she could fall for… and hard. It was just her luck he lived in a different galaxy and it was obviously not meant to be. She was sure flirting with a relationship they both agreed could never be was a terrible thing to be doing, but she just couldn't bring herself to set up the proper boundaries.

She watched Cam stir and roll onto his side facing her before his eyes slowly opened and his piercing blue eyes met hers.

"Hey," he greeted, taking in his surroundings. "Sorry – I guess I was a little more tired than I thought. Have I been out long?"

She gave him a small smile. "It's about two, and no worries, I woke up about ten minutes ago."

Cam furrowed his brows and propped himself up on his elbow. "Were you going to wake me up, send me home?"

She looked down at her hands and nervously fidgeted. "Actually, I um… I was going to just lie back down and sleep until the alarm goes off. Sorry," she said as she looked back up at him slightly embarrassed by her presumption that he wouldn't mind if she let him stay and sleep.

Cam tried to keep the grin from his face, but seeing her discomfort at being caught knowingly sleeping with him, as innocent as it was, was just too sweet. She was truly the most appealing woman he had ever met.

"I don't want to go. If sleeping makes you uncomfortable, I can sit up and we can visit or go do something until you need to leave," he offered, not wanting to lose this last little bit of time they had.

"I want you to stay," she said sheepishly, and found that his grin was contagious.

Jennifer took a deep breath and Cameron knew that she was trying to work up the courage to ask or tell him something. He pulled himself up into a sitting position against the headboard and waited.

"I'm not too sure how to say this…" Jennifer felt so out of her comfort zone and presumptuous, but she knew this needed to be said. "I find myself drawn to you Cam and don't want you or I to be pinning any hopes on the other. Not that you're drawn to me, I mean it's… we've been in each other's presence less than twenty four hours. It's hard to...," Jenn paused, this was just so embarrassing to try to put in words.

Jennifer watched Cam reposition himself to be directly in front of her. He laid a hand on one of her legs, the look in his eyes making her breathless. "I know that this is unwise and has nowhere to go, but you, darlin', you pull me like a magnet."

"I wish this," she said waving a hand between them, "wasn't happening. It'd be so much easier if I didn't feel anything – less confusing."

"Are you sure?" he asked grinning at her.

She couldn't help grinning back at him indulgently, "This is probably the last time we see each other for a very long time. Sure, we can email, but Cam… that is not enough, not considering the fragility of the lives we lead. Life is too short…"

Cameron laid a finger on her lips in a shushing motion, "I understand what you're trying to say. I won't tell you you're worth the wait'."

"You don't even know me well enough to make that kind of decision," she justified, her voice laced with resignation.

"You want me to find a nice girl, someone to come home to after a long mission," he finished.

Jennifer took a deep breath, resolved that was the only way, "Yes."

"Do I have to find her tonight?" he teased.

"No," she laughed, relieved that he understood. "Tomorrow is soon enough. Do you think you could wait until the Daedalus pulls out? Wouldn't want a cat fight on your hands," she teased feeling freer to laugh with him now that they had agreed they would not let this become anything. She would ignore the sadness for now.

"That's what you think," Cam said with a chuckle as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She swiftly yanked a pillow close and hit him up side the head with it.

"Hey, no rough-housing, girl," he laughed at her. "This is supposed to be sleepy-time, remember?" Cameron reached out and began tickling first her knees, and then her waist as she began to thrash about, laughing and trying to get away from his hands.

She turned her back to him and tried to scoot off the bed. He looped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against him and held her still for a moment before slowly easing the hold his arm had around her when he felt her yawn.

"You know…" he drawled. "There is one goodnight tradition that I don't particularly hate."

"I'm noticing that you're a man of traditions," Jenn teased lightly as she slid from his grasp and lay on her back on her side of the bed as if to go to sleep. She needed to put distance between them, if this 'friends' thing was going to work.

Cam in turn lay on his back mimicking her position. "Well, the goodnight kiss, in my opinion, is sweeter than the goodbye kiss," he said trying to sound serious.

"Really?" Jennifer responded, knowing she shouldn't be encouraging him, but his playfulness was too inviting.

"Yes, you see the goodbye kiss implies that there will be a separation for a length of time and therefore can be a sad kiss to receive or give. Whereas a goodnight kiss implies that the day has ended, but yet separation for a length of time is not necessarily the case," Cam explained.

Jennifer couldn't keep the smile from her lips as she listened to him speak with mock seriousness about kisses.

"A good example would be a parent kissing their child goodnight. Maybe it could be a lover not wanting the night to end." Cameron's voice was becoming more serious as he spoke and Jennifer felt a tightness again wrap around her heart.

"In this instance," Cam quietly spoke, still lying on his back with his eyes on the ceiling, "it is a man who has wanted to kiss his friend all evening and this tradition has finally given him the opportunity."

Cameron watched her face for a moment… gauging her reaction to his declaration. He realized that they were both hanging onto the word friend, not willing to admit aloud that this went way beyond friend. Admitting there was more was futile given their respective situations.

"Cameron," Jennifer whispered emotion tightening her throat and conflict in her eyes.

Cam rolled to his side and moved so that he was leaning over her. "I know this changes nothing in this friendship… and I promise not to pine for you," Cameron raised a hand showing the Boy Scout three finger salute, "but to be open to a relationship with someone in this galaxy," he vowed, grinning at her. "Your turn."

Jennifer hesitated, but a moment later rolled her eyes. Holding up the Boy Scout three finger salute she vowed, "This does not change the friendship. I will not pine for you but will be open to a relationship with someone in my galaxy. Now… kiss me already, we both need to get some sleep. You still have the goodbye tradition to perform in about four hours."

"Yes, ma'am," Cameron laughed as he leaned in and kissed Jenn. He attempted to keep the kiss light, but when he heard her sigh it caused a tightening in his chest that was almost painful. Cam allowed the kiss to deepen, reveling in the sensations, before reigning it back in and removing his lips from hers.

After a deep breath in and out he lay back down, pulling Jenn in tight so that her back was spooned to his front and gently held her.

Cameron knew that if he wasn't so exhausted sleep would never take him, "Goodnight, Jenn."

"Goodnight, Cam," Jennifer replied already feeling her body's need to sleep outweighing her heart's desire to savor every moment in Cameron's embrace.


	6. High School Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the timeline: SG1 Season 10 – Bounty, SGA Season 3 – The Game

6 – High School Reunion

Cameron looked at himself one more time in the mirror. He couldn't believe how fast 20 years had gone by. Even more mind-boggling was how Vala had talked him into bringing her to his high school reunion, as his date no less. He'd let sympathy for her boredom sway him, knowing his folks enjoyed meeting his friends and having company in the house.

His parents seemed to have gotten the wrong impression of his relationship with Vala and he was pretty sure she was the cause. He'd have to have a word with her later. Right now he was a little nervous about seeing all of his old classmates. He'd mainly come for his friend Darrel and to visit with his folks.

Cam was willing to admit that seeing Amy Vanderburg may have played a curious part in his willingness to come also. She had been a crush for him through most of high school, but he'd been out of her league and under her radar. He'd still been curious to see how she'd turned out.

When he'd seen Amy during the decorating meeting earlier he'd definitely felt the nostalgia of the moment. She brought back the memories from high school of watching her, hoping to bump into her, wondering if she noticed him at all. But after the initial encounter with Amy was over and they left the gymnasium, the moment and his feelings gave in to a fresh perspective.

His current feelings were all just fueled by curiosity and nostalgia, but she didn't have any residual hold over him any longer. Jennifer now held that power.

There were still not many moments that Jennifer didn't linger in the back of his mind. He'd hoped this would give him the opportunity to put that relationship, or what ever it was, into perspective. She was a long way away and she was right in stressing that less than a day's worth of in person face time was not enough to base anything other than a friendship on.

But knowing that and feeling that were two different things. He certainly didn't feel friendship when he thought about Jennifer. Until that hold lessened considering someone new would be a waste of time.

It'd been so difficult to say goodbye to Jenn when she left to return home to Atlantis. His mind returned to that moment often.

_"Are you all packed and ready to go," he asked her softly from behind as she zipped up the last suitcase she was taking with her._

_"I think I'm already going to have to bribe someone to help sneak these on board," she laughed as she looked around her temporary room at the SGC._

_"I wish we'd had more time while you were on Earth," he said sadly._

_"I know what you mean," she replied. "I guess the lesson would be to seize the moment. I'm so glad we caught up with each other last night." Jennifer looked down at the ground, "Thank you for staying."_

_"I had no intention of leaving, girl," he chuckled as he came in front of her and lifted her head to look into her eyes. "The only reason I'm not seeing you off at the gate is to save you the gossip that would only be rivaled by the blue hairs yappin' at the beauty salon."_

_Jenn grinned at him, "Atlantis is just as bad… and thanks."_

_Cameron slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close._

_She tried to hold back her giggle, "Is it time for the 'Mitchell Goodbye Tradition'?"_

_"Sweetheart, I'm thinking from now on that kissing will be a 'Mitchell in the Presence of Jennifer Keller Tradition'."_

_Cam leaned in and claimed his first goodbye kiss. Damn it was hard to let go. He'd just scratched the surface of what made up this woman. He wanted more. More conversations, more kisses… more time._

_He pulled back and looked down upon her. He saw the smile on her face and the regret in her eyes. He was sure his face and eyes read the same._

_"I know we agreed to be friends, but we're just kidding ourselves. I'm falling for you hard, darlin'."_

_Jennifer nodded her head, a smile on her lips but eyes pooling with unshed tears._

_Cameron lifted a hand to caress her cheek, "I'm not asking you for anything. If I meet someone that interests me, I'll see where it goes; I think you should do the same. I just want to stop hiding behind the word friend."_

_"I'm falling for you too, Cam," he heard her murmur in an unsteady voice. "I'm scared this isn't real and the safety in knowing it can't go anywhere is fuelling the attraction. If I wasn't a galaxy away and this could become more, would it? If the safety net was gone, would we crash and burn shortly after starting?"_

_"I want to say no. I honestly believe no even. Maybe someday we can find out." Cameron slid his hand into her hair and pulled Jenn in for another kiss. Her lips moving under his shook him and he closed his eyes as he felt her melt into him. When she pulled away he reluctantly allowed her the distance._

_"I need to leave," she said with such regret._

_"I'm counting on seeing you again one day, Jenn."_

_"Me too, Cam."_

A knock on his door kept Cameron from having to relive any more of his all too brief time with Jennifer.

Vala entered the room looking as sexy as always. He was sure she'd be a handful tonight and he'd regret allowing her to come.

"Don't you look dashing, dressing up for that Amy girl, are you?" Vala teased.

"Not at all, she is just a former classmate." Cam denied dismissively.

"Yeah, I hope you don't think I believe you. Really Cameron, what would it hurt to get to know the girl better? Might help you loosen up at bit. Maybe get over your broken heart." Although Vala was teasing, he could tell by her quietness that she was concerned.

"I do not have a broken heart," Cam retorted.

"Could've fooled me, what with all your moping about lately…" she began rolling her eyes at him.

Cam grasped her upper arm interrupting her, not wanting to hear what else she thought, "Time to go, Dr. Phil."

"My, my, no need to get testy…"

Cameron just growled at her hoping she caught on to the fact that he didn't want to discuss this with her.

~~~

It was now eight hours since the reunion started and Cam was finally making his way to his makeshift bed on the couch in his parent's living room. What a disastrous night it had been. No sooner had he began to talk with Amy, discovering they both had been crushing on each other in high school, than an alien bounty hunter from another planet had taken the entire party hostage.

Cameron lay down and put his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He went from being the classmate that kind of blended in, nothing noteworthy, or so he thought, to now the one with that top secret freak job with the military. Although the civilians, his classmates, had all signed non-disclosure forms, it didn't keep them from thinking it.

On the up side, all of his team had survived the bounty placed on their heads and according to Carter they were no longer able to be tracked. After the briefing of the civilians and the signing of the non-disclosures, Cam found a moment to talk with Amy. He felt a need to assure himself that she was okay. Although there wasn't a romantic connection there for him, he was still concerned for Amy and what she'd seen. They were going to walk away from this on a better footing than they'd ever had during high school.

Darrell on the other hand looked at the whole incident as the best night of his life. He wanted to know when Cam was coming back for a visit, and if he could bring Vala with him? Cam smiled into the darkened room at the memory of Darrell trying to get Vala's phone number before they left for the night.

Cam had hoped seeing Amy would spark some type of attraction. He wanted to give dating an honest try, but the only thing he'd resolved this evening was that he was hung up on Jennifer Keller. If seeing Amy Vanderburg didn't kindle something, he was pretty sure no one would.


	7. Fortune Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the timeline: SG1 Season 10 – Bad Guys, SGA Season 3 – The Ark

7 – Fortune Cookies

Lt. Cadman stood ready in the gateroom, geared up with team Sheppard and several other Marines. They'd been called to the ready to aid in the search and rescue of Lorne's team and their good luck charm, Dr. Keller.

She watched the chevrons lock into place while she worried for her friends. Cadman had been in the control room when Chuck notified Colonel Sheppard that Lorne's team was an hour past their return time. When he called for his team and team six to meet him in the gateroom for a search and rescue mission she'd made her presence as conspicuous as possible. Sheppard had rolled his eyes and asked her if she was off duty and if she wished to join the mission.

Laura followed the teams through the gate. After a quick look around the immediate vicinity Sheppard instructed team six to secure the gate. Laura continued with team Sheppard down a path leading away from the gate. They weren't expecting to find any hostiles on the planet; it was suppose to be uninhabited. As far as Laura was aware Jenn had tagged along on the recon mission in hopes of finding a better supply of the natural plants they'd been using in the infirmary for burns and rashes.

Laura knew Jenn had probably volunteered for the mission because it was Evan's team and it made sense for her to be the doctor that went. Evan and Jennifer spent a lot of down time together and over time Evan's team seemed to have adopted her as well. Laura mused that it was probably why Jenn didn't get asked out on dates much. Who wanted to mess with a woman who was tight with their 2IC and his team.

Sheppard held up his arm in a gesture that meant halt and quiet. After a moment they heard a commotion coming down the path. As they all watched the curve in the path they saw Lorne's team come into view. It reminded Laura of an ending scene of a Saturday night television disaster movie.

Laura heard the mirrored disbelief in Sheppard's expelled breath, "What the…"

A wet Major Lorne was leading the way while supporting the weight of Captain Jefferies who was favoring his right leg. Directly behind them was a very wet Dr. Keller who was walking gingerly down the path with dried blood over her left eye. Bringing up their six was a wet Lt. Jacobs and Captain Sanchez with his arm in a makeshift sling.

John cleared his throat to get the attention of the slowly approaching team. "Major Lorne, report."

Lorne's head snapped up. He knew this moment had been unavoidable. With Dr. Keller out on the mission and being one hour past the scheduled return time, it would've been too much to ask that they make it to the gate before a search and rescue team was sent out. A quick glance told him Lt. Cadman was also witness to their embarrassment. He mentally rolled his eyes.

"Sir," Lorne began only to be interrupted by Jennifer as she tried to quickly move around Lorne.

"Colonel Sheppard, this is my fault…" she started.

"Doc," both John and Evan began at the same time. Evan nodded at John who resumed speaking.

"Doc, I'm sure your name will come up as a prominent player in this report," John chuckled as he looked back over at his 2IC.

Lorne tried to hide his smile, "Sir, we had a mishap crossing over a stream, lost three of the radios in the process. The other two radios met their fate during a tumble. We were unable to radio our delay. Otherwise the mission was quiet, we found nothing of interest, but the Doc did find the plants she was looking for."

"Thank you, Major. I'll need your detailed report on my desk tomorrow," John stated.

Laura would like to get a look at that report as well. At this point she was quite grateful that both the Major and the Doc were close friends because this was a story she had to hear.

Sheppard tapped his radio, "Lt. Collins, please dial up the gate. Tell them to alert the infirmary that they will have incoming injuries, nothing life threatening." Sheppard turned back to Lorne's team, "Well it looks like most of you could use a hot shower so let's get you home." Ronon moved forward and helped support Captain Jefferies while Teyla removed Jennifer's pack from a wet, but thankful Lt. Jacobs.

"So… no interesting energy signals?" Rodney asked as they began to move out.

"Rodney, I do not think now is the time," Teyla admonished.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I was just striking up a conversation," McKay tried to justify.

Lorne rolled his eyes as they continued toward the gate.

Laura fell into step next to Jenn. "It is so story-time when we get back to your room." The redhead saw the shiver shake Jennifer when she turned to glare at her. "Ok," Laura relented a little, "maybe a hot shower first, but then I expect once upon a time to take place."

Jennifer rolled her eyes at her best friend as they continued to trudge towards the gate. Laura had to stifle a laugh at the squishing sounds of water soaked boots… she could tell this was going to be a great story.

~~~

Jennifer stood stock still in her shower allowing the hot spray of the shower to pelt her body. She was never more grateful for the unending supply of hot water the city created. She had no intention of leaving the shower any time soon, Laura would have to attempt to be patient and locking the bathroom door should hold her off for a while anyway.

Jenn looked down at her body and took inventory of the many bruises already forming. It could've been worse she guessed. "Maybe if there'd been Wraith darts?" she grumbled before shivering at the thought.

The mission had been going so well too. She'd found a really good supply of the plants she was looking for. They were not far from the gate and the planet was uninhabited so it seemed to be perfect. No need to trade for the plant and most likely teams could gather it when needed without fear of what might be encountered. "Unless the stream you have to cross decides to play with your pride," she ground out as she lowered herself to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest, the hot water still pounding on her back.

_The boys had already crossed the little river. It looked to be about knee deep on them. It was pretty quick moving water, and she could tell from the banks filled with rocks and boulders, that the river could definitely become dangerous if you had to cross it during a wet season._

_Lorne was walking at her side as they talked while the team made its way back to the gate. It was such a beautiful sunny day and she could almost believe that she was walking through the country side in Wisconsin._

_"Ladies first," Lorne said gesturing across the water as his team exited the opposite side._

_"Now I'm a lady," she laughed. "When I was asking you about your lack of dates lately you called me a pain in the ass."_

_"Guess you have multiple personalities," he chuckled while nodding for her to get going._

_Jenn walked gingerly into the water making sure her footing was solid with each step. The water was freezing cold, but crystal clear. The rocks beneath the surface were easy to make out, at least those that didn't have the long hairy moss on them. She paused to look at a few that were glittering like gold._

_"The Pokey Little Puppy?" Lorne laughed catching up to her._

_"Hey, that was my favorite Golden Book of all time," Jennifer defended._

_"You two seem to have some of the same characteristics, I was more of a comic book kid," he added before she could come back with a retort. "This water is cold, Doc. Let's not dawdle."_

_Jenn turned to stick her tongue out at the Major, which turned out to be a mistake. She felt the pack on her back slide to the side. The weight on her feet shifted slightly with the change in distribution and Jennifer knew she was going down. With a shriek she reached for Evan._

_Unable to get her hands on him, the chaos of the moment had him reaching for her even though it was already too late. As the water enveloped her upper body she inhaled quickly due to the freezing temperature of the water._

_She scrambled for purchase on the bottom of the stream, but the rocks were too slippery and the water was moving to swiftly. She looked back to see Evan staggering back to a standing position, sopping wet and yelling to his team with his arms waving and pointing at her._

_The water had been just deep enough to keep her moving downstream at a quick pace, but not deep enough to swim, which meant no chance to move toward shore or get the bulky pack off her back so she would have more maneuverability._

_She continued to scramble for some type of hold, but nothing was working. She had no doubt that Evan's guys would get her out of this mess, but it was still completely humiliating._

Jennifer shivered again remembering how cold that water had been. She looked down at her fingers, a few nails were broken and she noticed she was definitely pruning up. "Time to get out," she sighed out loud.

~~~

Laura paced Jenn's room waiting for her to get out of the shower. She was terrible at waiting and quickly found herself snooping about. A box sitting on the floor near Jenn's desk caught the Lieutenant's attention. Upon closer inspection she realized it was from that guy at the SGC Jenn was so closed mouth about. As she read the return address she wondered who this Ron was and how she could find out more about him.

Laura lifted the box to the desk top and peeked inside, justifying in her mind that she and Jenn were best friends and this snooping was allowable under that prevue. The door chime caused her to jump a foot and as she made her way to the door she acknowledged that maybe she was over stepping some bounds just a little.

On the other side of the door stood Evan Lorne, fresh from the shower and stealing her breath.

"Are you going to let me in?" he teased.

"Yeah… sure, just wasn't expecting you here. Thought we were meeting you guys in the mess," Laura said, still a little off kilter.

"Told the guys I'd come drag Jenn to the mess hall. They figure she won't want to show her face," he shrugged his shoulders, but Laura knew he was right.

"Marie gave me this package to deliver as I was leaving the infirmary," Evan stated as he place a package on Jenn's desk. "They forgot to give it to her during her post mission physical."

"She was in a pretty big hurry to get to the shower," Laura grinned. "You'd have thought she was worried about the guys using up all the hot water in the tank."

Laura took a quick look at the return address on the box Evan had deposited. "I really want to know who this Ron guy is," Laura lamented, tapping his name on the box for emphasis.

"Don't know that it's our business." Lorne tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at the redhead, "Not even yours, Cadman."

"You have to admit you're curious," she challenged. Laura tapped the other box sitting on the desk, "This one is from him too."

Laura was glad to see the second box had captured Lorne's attention.

"This one," she said turning the two flaps back, "has a couple of disposable coffee cups and lids. There are also some individually packaged scones and this expensive bag of coffee." She held up the coffee to add emphasis to her words.

"You shouldn't be digging in there," Lorne said, taking the bag from her hand, placing it back in the box and closing it up, all the while casting glances at the bathroom door. "This is none of our business. Now, let's leave her a note and go to the mess hall before you get us both in trouble."

"Alright," Laura said caving, "but I expect story time explaining how you all ended up looking like something the cat dragged in today."

Laura scribbled a quick note and set it on top of the boxes. She joined Evan in the hall, linking her arm with his. The perk of being one of the three stooges with Jennifer and Evan was she could be overly friendly with the hunky Major without embarrassment. It could all be chalked up to the friendship, while inside she could relish the butterflies.

~~~

Lorne ate his dinner sitting with his team and Laura. He pulled his eyes away from her and tried to concentrate on the story the guys were telling. He'd felt a funny tightness in his chest when she hooked her arm with his as they made their way to dinner tonight. A deep breath had cleared it, but Lorne found it curious and a little disturbing. If it'd been a one time thing he'd chalk it up to residual twinges from being so cold only a short time ago. But in reality it'd happened a few times recently.

Boisterous laughter pulled him out of his thoughts and he tuned in to the story being told.

"We saw our CO eat shit and the Doc just floating down the river like a lazy Sunday morning," Sanchez related.

Deciding the guys should be taken down a notch, Lorne picked up the story. "I yelled at them to get the Doc out of the water and watched the three of them traipsing across the rocks and boulders on the banks of the river."

Lorne swung his gaze toward Capt. Jefferies and nodded at him, "Next thing I see Jefferies disappears. I catch up to find him sprawled on the ground nursing his ankle. I got him on his feet just in time to watch Sanchez eat it just a few yards in front of us. He pops back up like a jack in the box with a broken arm."

Lorne was laughing now, even at himself, "We must have been a sight. The three of us watched Jennifer continue to bob down the river and Jacobs trying to keep up. He started picking up speed and we were sure it is just a matter of time before he was going to bite the big one too. Suddenly he veered hard toward the water and flung himself through the air and right on top of Jennifer like a dog trying to fetch a stick."

"Maybe you all have been hanging around Jennifer too much. It sounds like her luck might be contagious," Laura said smirking at the men around the table.

Lorne and Jacobs laughed at her, but the other two only growled – probably still smarting over their injuries. "How did you two get out of the infirmary so quickly?" she asked.

"It was pretty dead in there before we showed up," Sanchez volunteered.

"Actually he was hitting on Dr. Cole the whole time and she was a tad eager to get us out of her infirmary," Captain Jefferies taunted.

"It's not my fault Dr. Beckett knows how to pick 'em," Sanchez countered.

"I don't think the man does that for your benefit," Lorne chuckled.

"Besides, it would probably backfire," Laura pointed out, "might make the infirmary too attractive."

"At this point it seems to be making the infirmary staff more efficient," Lorne quipped under his breath.

"Well," Laura said as she stood, "I have a girl to grill. Got to go. See you later boys."

After Laura was out of the mess hall Sanchez piped up, "You gotta quit becoming best friends with the pretty girls if you ever want to date, boss."

Lorne glared at the Captain while the other two team members suddenly became very interested in their food.

~~~

Jennifer found an empty room when she got out of the shower and was relieved to know she'd gotten out of dinner in the mess hall. She figured it would be easier to face the guys after a good nights sleep. After she was dressed she noticed the two boxes on top of her desk. Upon closer inspection she realized one was her package from Cam she had received the last trip the Daedalus made. She confirmed with the return address that the new box was also from Cam. Her heart leapt, even though she'd lectured it several times that Cam was a friend. A friend that could even be dating someone at this very moment.

Jennifer hadn't missed the note laying on top in Cadman's writing and she finally took the time to read it.

We'll talk about this when I return. You may want to start thinking up a good story to tell me so I don't trip you up in my cross-examination.

See you shortly,  
Laura

Jennifer laughed a little, but it quickly died as she realized that Laura wasn't kidding. Finding a knife in one of her drawers, Jennifer opened the box and carried it over to her bed, intent on savoring every moment. Cam seemed to never fail to send a package with each Daedalus trip and many of the contents included things she had mentioned she miss during their first visit in Atlantis so long ago.

She grinned as she slowly lifted out a half dozen Chinese take-out boxes, followed by a dozen sets of chop sticks and lots of soy sauce packets. Her smile turned into a giggle when she opened one of the take-out boxes to discover it full of fortune cookies. She checked each of the boxes, discovering that each one was filled with fortune cookies.

She looked back in the box and found his note at the bottom. As she pulled it out she settled back on her bed to read.

Jenn,

If you're like me the sticks and the soy sauce packets usually end up filling a junk drawer anyway. When I was in college we used to have this stupid game where we'd all take turns reading our fortunes out loud, adding while kissing **** and we would insert the name of someone at the end. I'm not asking you to do this, but I know since I've mentioned it, you won't be able to read one without the thought of adding while kissing me to the end. Probably maddening, I'm sure, but effective.

I'm counting on seeing you again one day,  
Ron

She found herself grinning as she reached for one of the fortune cookies, glad he wasn't there to watch as she made a fool of herself. She broke the cookie in half and threw half in her mouth while she pulled out the small strip and read it.

You will step on the soil of many countries. _While kissing Cameron._

Jennifer smiled to herself wondering if different galaxies counted. She eyed the box of cookies and told herself just one more. She broke it apart and read again.

Your heart is a place to draw true happiness. _While kissing Cameron_

While still grinning over the last fortune she heard her door slide open. She watched Laura wander over and take in the contents on the bed and the empty box.

"We have so much to talk about," Laura smirked at Jenn. "Here, I brought you dinner because you were too chicken to come with. Eat up while I get ready for bed and then it is time for the telling secrets part of a sleep over."

Jennifer rolled her eyes but took the plate of food, knowing there was no way to get out of this one. She watched Laura root through a bag she hadn't noticed stashed near the bathroom door before her friend disappeared into the bathroom.

~~~

Laura plopped herself on the empty side of Jennifer's bed. "Ok, girlie, spill your guts."

Jennifer laughed at her. "Which bedtime story are you wanting first? My spill into the drink or my personal mail?" she asked the last sarcastically.

Laura was her best friend, but she wasn't one to mind her own business. Laura thought best friend meant an all inclusive pass to everything Jennifer Keller. Jenn didn't mind too much. She knew that it was only done with love and concern.

"The guys already gave me a play by play of the tumble into the creek. I want to know who Ron is," Laura smirked.

Jennifer ignored the question for a moment. "He left me a note. It said while you read your fortune cookie out loud, add the words _while kissing so-n-so_ after."

Jennifer raised her eyebrows at Laura, "Want to give it a try?" she asked while handing her friend a fortune cookie.

"How many of these have you tried?" she said while unwrapping the cookie.

"This will be my third," Jenn said absently as she unwrapped her own cookie.

"Having fun with it?" Laura giggled at her.

"I guess," Jenn said, unable to keep the smile from her face. "Ok, you go first and I better hear a certain Major's name at the end."

Laura growled at her, but gasped in the next breath as she read the fortune to herself. "Are these rigged?" she asked in disbelief.

"No," Jenn chided her, "now read it out loud."

"The one you love is closer than you think… while kissing Evan," Laura read as if it was a death sentence. Jennifer on the other hand was doubled over laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, ironic, I know," Laura droned, "your turn."

Jennifer got herself under control and read hers. "The first step to better times is to imagine them… while kissing Cameron." Jennifer looked at Laura wanting to see it dawn on her face.

Expecting to hear the name Ron a few seconds passed before it hit Laura. Jennifer felt her grin explode on her face as she watched Laura's eyes become round as saucers before closing into a glare. "Why have you been keeping that from me?"

"Because it's complicated," Jennifer patiently told her. "We've agreed to only be friends."

Laura knew better and continued to glare at her.

"Well," Jennifer added reluctantly, "verbally anyway."

"Why? You two were really something to watch that night he was here. I've never seen you take to someone so quickly," Laura asked, confounded at her friends actions.

"There are so many reasons, but the main two are that we are in two different galaxies and won't see each other for a very long time. Life is very precarious in our chosen jobs; neither of us should be pining any hopes on some day in the distant future when we may find time to get to know one another." Jennifer shook her head sadly, "We may just find we don't actually like each other the way it seems right now. We've literally spent less than a day in each others company when you add up the night he was here in Atlantis and the night before we returned to Atlantis a few months back."

"You spent another evening with him and didn't say anything?" Laura asked in disbelief. "You didn't tell Evan did you?"

"No." Jenn said with some disdain in her voice.

"Good." Laura declared, "I'm the best friend, don't forget."

"No worries there, you are constantly using it as a reason for your nosiness."

"I wouldn't have to resort to being nosey, if you shared better. So, let's try another one of those cookies and then you can tell me about your second visit with Cameron."

Jennifer gave her an indulgent look as she handed Laura another cookie.


	8. Best Friend Prerogative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the timeline: SG1 Season 10 – Talion, SGA Season 3 – Sunday

8 – Best Friend Prerogative

Lorne rounded the corner into the kitchenette off the crew quarters near Jennifer's room. He caught sight of Lt. Cadman standing before the microwave with her back to him. She had her hair up in a pony tail and wore blue jeans with a long sleeved light blue cotton shirt. With no shoes on she didn't seem to have an ounce of Marine in her.

Evan shook his head… since when had he started noticing what Laura was wearing? He cleared his mind and made his presence known. "So I'm guessing from the popcorn we're having a movie night?"

Laura felt her stomach drop at the sound of his voice. "Did you get Jenn?" Laura asked, nodding and hoping her voice sounded normal.

"Yeah, I radioed ahead to Dr. Cole and let her know I was coming to get Dr. Keller,"  
Evan confirmed. "It made getting Jennifer to leave the infirmary so much easier having the Doctor on duty on my side. I dropped Jenn at her room; she said she was going to shower."

Laura pulled a popped bag out of the microwave and put in a new one. "She isn't taking Carson's death very well and she thinks she isn't qualified to be even the acting CMO." Laura didn't hide the frustration in her voice over the last part.

"I think that's the reason Dr. Weir made her the _acting_ CMO," Evan agreed. "I think Dr. Weir knows Jenn just needs to prove it to herself and that will take time and probably a crisis or two."

"Well," Laura stated while pulling out the second bag of popped popcorn, "She's probably the best qualified. With Miss Smarty-pants having all that education in Biology, Chemistry and being a surgeon, it makes her the best person to find antidotes to illnesses in a new galaxy. You need to be able to do it all out here, wounds from unknown weapon types, unknown illnesses, creatures that want to suck the life out of you, you name it, Atlantis' docs need to be able to handle it and Jenn must have proven that to Beckett or he wouldn't have named her in the emergency response plans all department heads have in place."

"Hey, hey, hey," Evan stopped Laura, "already convinced here. Jenn is the one that needs the lecture… and friends to keep her from working non-stop."

"That's what we're here for," Laura agreed chuckling at how worked up she'd gotten.

"So, what movie?" Lorne asked.

"Well, she got a couple of new ones in her Daedalus mail from… uh, Ron." Laura hurried on, "Popcorn and goodies too."

Evan regarded her curiously. "That Ron guy sure does treat her like a girlfriend, and I don't care how much she denies it. Still no luck finding out who he is?"

"He certainly is attentive. He sends stuff she casually mentioned missing,"Laura agreed.

Lorne didn't miss the fact that she didn't really answer his question. He stepped closer to her. "And your search for his identity, how is that going?" his voice lowered into his more commanding Major tone.

"It's going good," she answered, which technically was true, finding out the identity was definitely good.

"Cadman," he growled, knowing that she was holding back. "Good friend here," he said pointing at himself, "therefore I do know when you're not telling the truth."

Laura began backing away from him, hedging for the door. "Aren't you always the one to point out that it's none of our business?"

"And you always remind me that it's part of the best friend prerogative," he countered, matching her steps.

"Just because we're all best friends doesn't mean we should break the confidences of said friends," Laura tried while still sliding slowly towards the door.

"Or that we should keep secrets from said friends," Lorne replied while closing the gap between himself and the Marine.

"I just don't think…"

"Cadman," Lorne said in warning as he noted she was almost at the door. "You won't get far."

"I only need to make it as far as Jenn's room," she yelled as she threw herself out the door running.

"Lieutenant," he growled as her took off after her.

"Not really in your chain of command, Sir," she yelled over her shoulder, trying not to laugh at his desperate move.

"I don't care," he called out and she realized he was gaining on her and she still had the rest of the long hall to get down. "You _will_ pay for making me run, soldier," Evan ground out, trying not to laugh. He had always admired the way she embraced life, laughed easily at herself and others. Her antics were always entertaining even when it was at his expense.

"Am I winding you, old man?" she taunted, laughing as she ran. She could actually hear his breathing, he was so close.

"You must really need a smack down, girl, talking like that," he laughed as he reached for her. He caught her arm just as she lunged forward to stay out of his reach, bringing both to the ground. They landed next to each other, chests heaving while laughing at each other.

"Who you calling an old man?" he asked, watching her laugh and unable to stop grinning himself.

"I _did_ almost make it to her door," she said pointing at Jennifer's to the left.

"I think almost is the key word in that sentence," Evan laughed. "So are you going to tell me, or do I have to implement some interrogation techniques?"

Laura began to stand so she could flee if necessary, but stopped when she felt Evan's grip on her arm. She turned on her knees to free herself but stopped when she saw him looking at his hand on her wrist. She felt him loosen his grip… bringing his gaze up to her lips. Laura was confused. She wasn't sure where the bantering had gone, but the moment was no longer funny. She felt her chest tighten as his gaze rose to her eyes, his confusion evident.

Laura heard a door slide open behind her, but she couldn't break the eye contact. She did hear Jennifer clear her throat and it sounded amused.

"I thought the reason for the get together tonight was to lure me away from the infirmary under the guise of friendship and movie night," Jennifer began, "to keep me from thinking about the heavy burden of Chief Medical Officer and how inadequate I feel trying to fill that title. If that was your goal tonight, leaving me alone in my room by myself with my thoughts is not the best way to accomplish it."

"He was trying to get me to reveal who Ron is," Laura tattled as she quickly pulled her arm from Evan's grasp and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Cameron," Jennifer supplied, as if all the commotion and drama had been for nothing.

"Who?" Evan asked.

"Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, leader of SG-1," Laura said smugly, reveling in knowing something before Evan.

"Boy, when our birdie spreads her wings, she sure does aim high, don't she?" Lorne chuckled, shaking his head. He was relieved to find it was someone he respected and knew to be a fair and honest man.

"Where are you going?" Laura asked as she noticed Jennifer start down the hall.

"To get my popcorn before my movie gets started. You two are welcome to join me for the movie if you wish." Jennifer stopped and looked back at the pair, "that is if you two don't have anything better to do." Jenn gave them a wink before heading on down the hall.

"We're coming," Laura growled, hiding her embarrassment at Jennifer's look.

Evan followed behind both of them thinking that he really should spend more time with his guys.


	9. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the timeline: SG1 Seasons Over, SGA Season 4 – Adrift part 2

9 - Lost

Cameron had been walking to the showers from the gym where he'd been working out his frustration and anxiousness when the 'unscheduled gate activity' warning had sounded. He'd quickly diverted his destination to the control room. His team was on stand-down while Colonel Carter and Dr. Lee worked to bring the new Midway Station on line. Jackson was away doing what he loved – research in an old dusty library somewhere and of course Teal`c was with his people off-world.

The activation had been Sam dialing in to let the SGC know Atlantis had successfully evaded the Replicator beam by flying the city away. The Apollo had checked in with the Midway station to deliver the news, but had also delivered news that was worrisome. All had gone smoothly according to Colonel Ellis, but when the Apollo had arrived at the designated planet for the rendezvous, Atlantis was not there.

Now, four hours later, Cameron was in the control room willing his body not to pace but failing miserably. It was the designated check-in time for Carter and the tension in the control room was thick.

"Son,"General Hank Landry called out.

"Sir," Mitchell automatically responded.

The General looked pointedly down at Cameron's feet then back to his face.

"Sorry, Sir." Mitchell stated as he brought his pacing back under control and the General resumed watching the gate as if it'd respond to his silent command to activate.

Cameron knew that his concerns were with the expedition members and their safety. Cam had always felt a great need to do everything in his power to save every person he could possibly help. Which was why he took such a personal interest in keeping worlds from falling to the Ori or being enslaved by the Goa`uld. Yes, the more worlds that could stand on their own feet without the influence of these enemies, the safer Earth was, but most of the time that was a secondary motivation.

Cam wasn't trying to kid himself though. He knew what held him in the control room now was more than just concern for the expedition members. He was hoping for good news… he was hoping to hear that Jennifer was okay. He wanted to hear Atlantis had finally arrived and everyone was safe.

Mitchell was pulled from his thoughts by the grinding sound of the Stargate beginning to spin. He watched each of the chevrons lock into place and reminded himself to breathe.

"It's Colonel Carter's IDC, we are receiving video," Cam heard Walter announce.

"Let's see it," Landry commanded.

Walter fed the video to the monitors around the control room for all to see.

"Colonel Carter, what can you tell us," the General inquired as the image of Colonel Samantha Carter and Dr. Bill Lee appeared on the screen.

"Well, sir, the most likely scenario is that Atlantis dropped out of hyper-space early," Carter relayed.

"Why would they do that?" Landry asked.

"I don't think they meant to, Sir. They were only flying with one ZPM, the power requirements to hold up against the Replicator beam for a day on top of flying an entire city through space may have cost more than McKay anticipated," Sam summarized for the General.

"So what do we do now, Colonel?" Landry asked

"I have a plan that might work, sir. If we make some modifications to the sensors array on board the Apollo and are able to increase the power consumption by about five fold we would be able to boost…"

"Colonel Carter," the General warned, reminding Carter that he didn't need that kind of detail and they certainly didn't have time.

"Sorry, Sir, if we augment the long-range sensors on the Apollo we should be able to make short jumps and look around along the path Atlantis should've taken until we find them. Sir, Dr. Lee and I would like permission to join the Apollo and help with the search and rescue mission," Carter asked.

"Sounds like a plan, Colonel." General Landry agreed.

Cameron didn't want to sit by idle. "General, permission for SG1 to join the mission?"

"Denied, Colonel Mitchell," Landry said, looking at Mitchell. "Sorry son, your team is scattered at this time and I need you here. We have too many teams on stand-down as well as off world right now and if we need to put any search and rescue missions together in _this_ galaxy you'll be needed."

Mitchell held his tongue and tried not to let his disappointment show as he nodded his understanding to the General.

"Good luck and God-speed, Colonel Carter," Landry said as he signaled to Walter to shut down the gate.

~~~

Cameron walked away from the control room for the third time in as many hours since Sam's check in and subsequent departure from Midway Station to the Apollo. Now that Sam was no longer on Midway there'd be no more check-in updates until there was news, but that didn't keep Cam from checking.

On this last check Walter had given him a glare and Cameron decided he needed a distraction. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop worrying about Jennifer and Atlantis, but he needed to be doing something that would pass the time.

Cameron made his way towards his room to change before going out to eat. It wasn't the best distraction, but it'd definitely kill a couple of hours. As he approached his room he saw a figure sitting on the floor in front of the door to his base quarters. He slowed his pace as he watched the woman for any signs that she'd heard him. Her knees were pulled to her chest and her forehead was resting on her knees. He might not be able to see her face, but the closer he got the more sure he was of her identity.

"Lieutenant Cadman?" he softly called as he stopped in front of his room and her.

Her head quickly snapped up and upon seeing him she flew to her feet. "Sir," she stated and cleared her throat.

He watched her fidget and her eyes darted up and down the hall before settling back on his face. She seemed to be searching his face for something, but he wasn't sure what she was finding. "Did you need me?" he asked curiously.

"Are you off duty, Sir?" she asked, still looking nervous.

"For a while now, Cadman." He looked around the hall before gesturing toward his door, "Did you want to come in?"

"Sure," she responded, looking at the floor.

Mitchell opened his door and followed Laura in. After shutting the door he looked her over again and realized she was barely holding herself together. Her shoulders had lost their stiffness and were drooping. He wanted to reach out and still her fidgeting hands, but he decided instead to wait her out.

He didn't have to wait long. "I'm sorry, sir… I just needed to do something, or be somewhere, but I …" Laura trailed off and began pacing. "I don't do sitting still very well… the waiting is almost worst than the not knowing."

Cameron was beginning to see where this was going. It had slipped his mind that the Daedalus was in orbit here while the Apollo was in the Pegasus galaxy. Of course having your friends out there and not knowing what was happening would be difficult. He wasn't handling it so well either. It was curious her restlessness would lead her to his door though.

"I just figured that if anyone would commiserate with how I feel or be in as great a need for distraction as I am it would be you." She looked sideways at him, "I may have overstepped my bounds though, Sir."

"I'm not sure why you think I'd be the commiserating sort, Lieutenant, but I was just about to go get a bite to eat. Would you like to come with?" He turned and grabbed his wallet and keys out of a nearby drawer and headed back towards the door.

He watched relief wash over her face as she took a deep breath, "Yes, Sir."

"You're going to have to drop the 'Sir' though or I'm leaving you with the guards at the gate on the way out," he laughed. He watched her relax further and her eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief.

"So, do you prefer Mitchell or Cameron…there's always Ron too, or is that only for Jennifer?"

His head snapped up to look at her a little startled and he found her laughing at him. He shut the door and started down the hall, not sure exactly what to say.

"She told me," Laura said, arching her brow. "Best friends," she reminded him while pointing at herself.

"She did, did she?" Cameron felt a little jolt of happiness knowing Jenn and her best friend had talked about him, but he tried to keep it from his face. This woman was a minefield and he wasn't sure of his footing yet.

~~~

As they finished eating at a local Mexican restaurant, Laura picked up her soda and leaned back. "So, will you be called if they hear anything about Atlantis."

"Probably not," he admitted, "but we've only been off base about an hour now, so I doubt they've heard anything yet."

"Well then, I guess you're going to have to entertain me. Let me see…" she took a sip of her drink while she thought. "What are you're intentions toward my friend?"

Cameron laughed, "I was warned not to play truth or dare with you… I guess that should include allowing you to lead a conversation."

"Avoidance?" Cadman asked with a smirk.

"No… I guess this could be good practice for when I get to meet her father." Cameron grinned at the look of astonishment on Cadman's face. He bet that didn't happen too often.

"So…" she drawled out, "it's like that is it?"

Cameron looked down at the drink in his hand, not sure why he was being honest with this woman. She was Jenn's best friend after all and might feel obligated to repeat the conversation when she saw her again.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, we are just helping each other get through this crisis. I consider this like therapy and therefore you should consider it priviledged," the redhead said as seriously as she could muster. "So, I'll ask again… it's like that then?"

Cameron looked back up at her, "Eventually."

Laura realized with that one word he was serious and was probably not going to elaborate. "Good," she said with a nod at him, "but I thought you two agreed to… you know, look for someone within your own galaxies."

"I understand the need to avoid playing truth or dare with you a bit better now," he laughed as he shifted in his seat. "Just remember that it'll be my turn next," he warned.

He cleared his throat, "The whole _in this galaxy_ thing isn't really working for me."

"Why?" Laura asked.

"Damn you're blunt, girl," Cameron laughed, shaking his head. "Short answer is that she wouldn't be Jennifer."

"And the long answer?"

"Nice try, my turn." He made himself more comfortable on his side of the booth. There weren't many people in the restaurant at that time of night and they felt no need to leave. "Are you and the Major an item yet?"

Laura's eyes went big for a split second before she schooled her features, "What makes you think there's any interest between the flyboy and myself?"

Cameron raised his eyebrows while smirking at the girl. "No need to clarify which Major I see." Cam paused for a second then continued, "No man spends his free time with two beautiful women unless he's interested in one of them." When she looked at him skeptically he elaborated, "The two of you would scare off any potential suitors."

" _Potential suitors_ , man you are a southern boy, aren't ya," Laura teased. "Did you have a big front porch on your house and a Mama in a dress and apron in the kitchen growing up?"

"The very picture of June Cleaver," he smiled picturing his Mom and her home made pies. "I'm serious about the potential suitors part though. Even I thought there might be something between the Major and Jenn, but after she said they weren't an item, I'm guessing it must be you."

Laura scoffed at him, "I think you're leaping there a bit, although I will say that you're right about the potential suitors part. With Jennifer and the 2IC so tight, there aren't many that've found the courage to ask her out. I never thought about the Major being the one using her as a shield against unwanted suitors," she mused out loud.

Cameron felt a little thrill knowing that Jenn wasn't dating much, but he knew that over time, someone would get brave and ask about her and Lorne just like he had. At least the ones brave enough to ask were also those with a little more integrity, or gumption he hoped.

Cameron steered the conversation to safer topics and it was probably a testament to Laura's worry that allowed the change in topic. They stayed at the restaurant about another hour before calling it a night.

~~~

Cam finished the night by lying in bed back on base staring at the ceiling. He knew that Sam and those on the Apollo were doing everything they could to find Atlantis. He wanted to be there, on the Apollo, wished it with all his might.

Talking with Cadman had helped. He was a little surprised by that, but the talking and storytelling had definitely helped the time pass. It would also be a little easier to communicate with Jenn now that he wasn't also trying to keep his identity from the Lieutenant. After spending an evening with the woman though, he could understand Jennifer's reluctance to have Cadman know they were corresponding. She would be a great interrogator and had no qualms about meddling.

He thought back over what information she had gleaned from him and found it interesting himself. He knew he liked Jennifer, but he'd been trying to ignore how much. The young Lieutenant had subtly kept bringing the conversation back to Jennifer and Major Lorne, which was telling for both of them.

Cameron knew there were those out there who'd tell him this should've been a wake up call, he needed to get a life. He'd spent the entire evening visiting about a woman that he'd only spent a very limited amount of time with and had no idea when or if he'd see her again. Yet he wouldn't have wanted to spend the evening any other way.

In all honesty, he didn't want any other life. He loved what he did for a living, for him it was a way of life. He also found that at the end of the day the only thing he missed and wanted was the ability to call Jenn on the phone and tell her all about it. He could only hope that 'eventually' would one day come.


	10. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the timeline: SG1 Seasons Over, SGA Season 4 – Missing

10 - Comfort

"Hey, Cam, how are you doing," Samantha Carter called in greeting as her grinning image appeared on a monitor in the control room at the SGC. General Landry had informed Cameron earlier in the day that Sam would be dialing in to speak with him that evening. Cameron had spent the day wondering why. Why had she not relayed the message through General Landry or sent an email? She could've even had him paged to the control room during her initial dial-in and spoke with him then.

Cam had lost Colonel Samantha Carter as a team member right after Atlantis had been found and settled on their new home planet. Everyone was relieved to hear Atlantis had been found, but saddened that it wasn't without bad news – Dr. Elizabeth Weir had sacrificed her life in an effort to save Atlantis. Her heroics had helped Sheppard's team procure the ZPM power necessary to sustain the shield around Atlantis until they could safely land the city on the new planet.

Sam had been given the Command of the Atlantis base.

Cameron grinned back at Sam, her smile too infectious not to. "Hey, I'm still mad at you for breaking up the band," he said in mock anger.

"It had to happen sometime, Cam. I couldn't let a base command pass me by, especially Atlantis."

"I know, I know, but now you have Jackson lobbying every day to go there too. I'm getting too old to be picking a new team. At the moment I'm down to Vala being the only loyal one of the bunch." Although Cameron was teasing her, he was exasperated at the amount of time and effort it was going to take to get a cohesive team together.

"It'll come together for you, just give it time," Sam said in sympathy.

"Yeah, Yeah, so why the cloak-n-dagger routine? What did you need?" Cam asked, ready to dispense with the small talk and satisfy his curiosity.

"Yeah… ok… I have a favor to ask. One of our expedition members had a bad off world experience and requested to come back to Earth for some R&R at home," Sam explained. "I've already cleared it all with the SGC and General Landry. A transport leaves out of Peterson tomorrow and I have her on it. She'll report back to the SGC in a week. She's already on the Midway Station doing her mandatory 24 hour layover." Sam relayed this all very succinctly.

"What do you need me to do?" Cameron prompted, waiting for the favor. He'd do anything for Sam and she was aware of that, but he knew it had to be important for her to ask.

"I want you to watch out for her once she gets to the SGC. Just make sure she has what she needs and that she gets to Peterson for the transport tomorrow." He watched Sam look down and gather her thoughts before looking back at Cameron.

"Her first major hostile experience off world was a little more than she was ready for. She hasn't slept that I know of, although she keeps claiming to be okay. She and Teyla were taken hostage by the Bola Kai, a group of warriors not known for their mercy… I just want to know someone is looking out for her when she gets there."

"Not a problem, Sam, I'll take care of her," Mitchell promised.

Sam knew he would, that's why she'd asked him. "I'll shoot you an email later, I have to run now. Thanks for doing this for me, Cam. Good luck with finding new band members," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Gee, thanks," he said as he watched her signal someone to shut down the gate.

"Hey, Sam," he called quickly, "what's her name?"

"You met her once during a post mission physical when we were here on a mission, Dr. Jennifer Keller," she said.

Cameron quit breathing as he stood stunned.

"Do you remember her?" Carter continued.

If Carter noticed his stunned response she didn't let it show and Cam tried to school his features quickly. "Like I said, I'll take good care of her for you."

"Thank you, Cam," she said while she indicated for someone to shut the gate down.

Walter spoke up, "She's due to dial-in a couple hours from now, sir."

 _"Guess no conversation between galaxies can be private,"_ he thought to himself as he wandered out of the control room.

~~~

Two hours later Cameron was again pacing in the control room. Walter didn't ask any questions, for which Cameron was thankful for. He was sure Walter wondered about his concern and involvement, but Cameron was trying not to think too deeply about that and was grateful Walter didn't ask.

If anyone were to ask Cameron what he'd done for the last couple of hours he'd be hard pressed to give an answer. He'd attempted to eat in the mess hall, but there wasn't much in the offering after the dinner hour other than sandwiches and coffee. He'd also been to his room and back, but surely none of that had taken more than an hour.

Cam's pacing ceased as he heard the familiar grinding begin as the Stargate moved to it's first chevron. He heard Walter announce the offworld activation with Dr. Keller's IDC as he made his way down to the Gateroom relieved…she was almost there.

His eyes watched the puddle, and he held his breath unconsciously as he waited for Jenn to arrive. He heard feet on the grating the same moment he saw her appear and let out his breath just to take it in quickly again at her appearance.

As Jennifer moved down the ramp she noticed that the room was quiet and there were only three Marines in the room… and Cameron. She should've known he'd be waiting for her. She gave him a smile, but couldn't keep the small quiver from her lips. The relief at seeing him was great and she fought down the overwhelming emotion of relief.

Cameron watched her move slowly down the ramp, favoring one leg. As she came closer he watched her smile, acknowledging she'd seen him, but it only emphasized the bruising on her cheeks and the split in her lip.

He couldn't help but smile back at her, as she came to stand in front of him. Despite her smile he saw that she indeed looked as if she hadn't slept in days. In fact, she looked like hell.

"Walter," he called up to the control room unable to take his eyes off Jennifer.

"Yes, Colonel."

"What time is that transport tomorrow?" Cam asked.

"0800, sir," Walter called back down after checking a document in front of him.

"Put me down for it too," he instructed, he was still trying to fill the hole Carter had left in his team and knew General Landry had been trying to get him to take some R&R.

"Yes, sir," Walters replied, a small smile on his lips that went unnoticed.

Jennifer tried to stop him, setting her bag down at this point and laying a hand on his arm, "Cam, you don't need to do that." Feeling his arm beneath her hand gave her such a sense of relief. He was real and he was there.

"Nonsense," he said smiling, "I'll get to spend more time with you and I can just shoot down and visit my folks once we get there. When you come back this way I can hitch a ride back." He tried for nonchalance, but in reality there was no way he was letting her out of his sight after seeing her like this.

She gave him a smile that said she knew, but was grateful.

"Let me show you to your quarters for the night," he said, grabbing her bag and leading her out of the Gateroom.

"So…" Cam felt at a loss for words. How do you ask how someone is when you can plainly see they're not alright? He tried the obvious, "How are you doing… really?"

"I'm fine Cam… really. I just need a good dose of home after the last couple of days, that's all," she said trying to reassure him.

"I get that. Does your dad know you're coming?" he asked.

"Sam said she had a message sent to him, but I wanted to email him tonight so he doesn't worry."

She sounded so weary to Cameron's ears, like she was forcing her words out. He paused in his walking and reached for her hand when she didn't seem to notice him stop.

Jennifer turned to him with confusion in her weary, blood-shot eyes. Cameron wished they were somewhere more private. He wanted to lift her in his arms and carry her the rest of the way. She looked so exhausted he wasn't sure how she was standing.

"When was the last time you slept?" he asked quietly.

Jennifer looked down at their still twined hands, not wanting to answer his question or have him see it in her eyes. When she saw the rope burns and cuts on her now exposed wrist she tried to pull her hand away. It only brought Cam's attention and she cringed at the expletive that left his mouth in a hiss.

When she looked up she saw in his eyes the anger he was trying to hold in. She knew it wasn't directed at her, but those who'd held her captive. More than that she was sure his anger had to do with the fact that there was nothing he could do about it. A small smile came to her lips thinking about this man wanting to protect her from a galaxy away. Jennifer lifted her other hand and placed it on top of their tangled hands, exposing the injuries to her other wrist.

"They tied us up and held us in a cage," she whispered as she looked back up at his face. The anger was now joined by sorrow and regret.

"I _am_ fine," she reassured him, trying to erase the pain on his face. "Sheppard's team came for us, just as we knew he would. More importantly, I wasn't alone out there and because of Teyla… we lived."

Cameron closed his eyes for several moments taking a deep breath in and letting it out. He didn't even want to think about her not living. Watching her step back through the Stargate to go back in a week was going to be even harder than he thought.

Cameron cleared his throat, "Let's go," he said as he turned and headed back the way they'd come.

He hadn't let go of her hand so she had no choice but to follow him. "Where are we going?"

"You're not staying here tonight. We'll grab some of that take-out food that's so lacking in your galaxy and then we're going to my place for the night," he said very matter-of-factly.

When she slowed her steps he turned slightly towards her and she saw the need in his eyes and heard it in his voice. "I need to know what happened to you. If you aren't up for that it's okay. We can watch movies or football. We can talk 'til the transport tomorrow… you can even sleep, but I want you close right now…please?"

She nodded her head knowing that the tears clogging her throat wouldn't allow her words. She felt like a child who, after being hurt, was able to hold it all in until she reached her mom. Jennifer had been able to hold it all in, despite the looks and inquiries from her staff. She'd even been able to hold it all in while on Midway with Evan. But now, looking into his eyes, she just wanted to let it all go.

Cameron watched her eyes begin to pool and knew she wasn't going to make it to his house. He pulled her around the corner so they were out of the main hall to the elevator and on a side hall to one of the housing wings. It wasn't complete privacy, but it would have to do. He set down her bags and pulled her to him, folding her in his arms, and let her cry.

He stroked her hair and tried to soothe her with words, but his closeness and warmth were both her undoing and then, before too long, what did soothe her. "Sorry 'bout that," Jenn said pulling back slightly, not remembering fisting the front of his shirt while crying onto his chest. She felt the rumble of laughter from his chest and looked up into his eyes.

"I'll take any excuse to hold you close, darlin'. Would prefer it wasn't 'cause you're hurting, but again… anytime and for any reason." Cam was relieved to see a little more life in her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Now, let's get out of here," he said, while lifting her bags off the ground and steering them toward the elevator.

~~~

They ordered pizza once they arrived at Cameron's apartment. He gave her the short tour before settling on the couch next to her. She told him her story as simply as possible, wanting to be done with it before the pizza arrived. As she recounted the events he moved closer and took her hand. She'd found the gesture as comforting as it was thrilling. She still marveled at what emotions this man could stir in her, despite their short acquaintance.

Jennifer explained how Colonel Carter had taken over when Jennifer had returned from New Athos. She seemed to know exactly what Jennifer would need to get past this and be ready to resume her duties. That was probably what made her a good leader. She'd sent Major Lorne with Jennifer to Midway Station to keep Jennifer from being alone if she finally fell apart. She'd made all the arrangements for her to visit with her father. Sam had given Jenn just enough time away to analyze and process what had happened to her, but not enough time to become use to Earth and it's safety and desire to stay.

Jenn hadn't let herself think of how desperately she needed to see Cam until she'd walked through the gate and seen him. He'd been such a balm to her aching soul. She wasn't sure how she would've coped had he not been there. Now she just wanted to savor every moment she had with him like they had in the past… enjoying each other's presence.

Later, sitting on his couch with an empty pizza box in front of them, Cam looked deep in her eyes and seemed to make a decision.

"You need some sleep and that transport leaves in eight hours," he said checking his watch. They'd only gotten to spend a few hours together, but he could see her need for rest and healing.

"Come on," he said, pulling her to her feet. "Go get ready for bed, I'll clean up out here," he nudged her toward his bathroom.

After she came out, dressed in t-shirt and sweats, he claimed his bathroom to ready himself for bed also. When he came out he found her sitting on his couch, one of his pillows in her hand.

"I don't think so," he said interrupting her thoughts. "You'll be sleeping in my bed tonight. I'll take the couch," he finished more forcefully when he saw her about to protest.

Not waiting for an argument he took her arm and led her back into his room and grabbed a pillow off the bed for himself.

"Cam," she called quietly as she watched him turn to leave.

Cameron turned back to her, waiting for her to speak.

"I… um… I have trouble sleeping." She looked down at the floor, embarrassed at her admission. "I see their painted faces every time I close my eyes." She looked back up to find him only a step away. "Did I mention that they paint their faces like a caveman version of Kiss?" she smirked, trying to lighten the mood and the emotions crossing his face. "Can I ask you to stay with me?"

Cameron felt his heart hurt for her fear and jump a little at her need for him. Without a word he stepped forward and engulfed her in his arms, pulling her in close and hugging her to him. He'd been wanting to hold her close since they entered his apartment and now that he had her there he knew why he'd hesitated. He wouldn't be letting her go tonight.

He pulled back slightly to look down at her. "Sweetheart, you'd need a restraining order at this point. Now there seems to be a tradition that we are overlooking here." He waited for her smile before continuing, "I see you know what I'm talking about."

"Yes," she smiled up at him, "there is the obligatory goodnight kiss."

"Yes, ma'am." Cameron pulled her in tighter and, mindful of her split lip, kissed the corner of her mouth, then moved on to the tip of her nose before setting a final kiss on her forehead.

He then settled the two of them in his bed, so that he could hold her all night, her head upon his chest. He couldn't think of a better way to spend what little time he had left before the transport in the morning.

Jennifer took a deep breath allowing the scent that was uniquely Cameron to wash over her senses as her body finally relaxed and gave in to sleep, the first she'd gotten since being captured.


	11. Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the timeline: SG1 Seasons Over, SGA Season 4 – Missing

11 - Mom

Cameron dried another dish and set it in the cupboard. There was something relaxing about doing a domestic task such as this.

"So, this doctor, Jennifer… she's pretty special to you," Wendy Mitchell ventured, hoping for a few details… anything. Her son was pretty closed mouth about women and she found it interesting that he'd told them about this one and made reference to their friendship while visiting during dinner.

"You could say that," he said, striving for nonchalance as he helped his mom finish cleaning up the kitchen. He'd made it home in time for dinner after leaving Jennifer with her father at Fort McCoy in Wisconsin. The transport had dropped him at McConnell Air Force Base and it was just a little over a two hour drive from there.

He had enjoyed meeting Jenn's father and he knew from the looks the other man had given him that Jennifer probably would have had an interesting conversation with her father on the way home. Cam would've loved to hear that conversation.

Now he and his mom were visiting in the kitchen while his dad did a few chores outside. Cameron was beginning to wish he'd chosen to help his dad with chores instead.

"Are you two dating?" his mom asked as she washed the last dish and handed it to Cameron to rinse and dry.

"Mom," Cam whined, not wanting to discuss this with his mom. He knew he was interested in Jennifer, but she had a valid point, and the last twenty-four hours had done nothing but proved her point. They were extremely long distance, so logistically…dating wasn't possible and the likelihood of seeing each other was remote. They had jobs that put their lives in jeopardy constantly. Waiting for a day when they could feasibly date was not realistic.

"You're my son, It's not often I get to visit with you about what's going on in your life. Besides," she teased, "it's not often you talk about a girl. So…" she prompted.

Cam laughed at her, "Don't be knitting booties or anything. Jennifer and I aren't dating. It's not like that. She's stationed pretty far away from here. I don't see her very often, only when she comes states-side, like right now."

"Oh," Wendy said, giving her son a nod, "I understand. It's _that_ kind of relationship." She drew out the word _that_ and her son's head whipped around to look at her. "Hey, like I said before, grew up in the sixties, I'm not as old fashioned as you think."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with my mother," he grumbled dragging his hands across his face before sitting down at the kitchen table. "Jenn and I don't have that type of relationship either."

Wendy grabbed a cup of coffee for them both and quickly sat down adjacent to her son. The fact he sat down rather than leaving let her know he wanted to talk, even needed to talk.

"Cam, why don't you tell me about it? What could it hurt?" Wendy said gently, laying a hand on top of his for a moment before taking a drink of her coffee.

Cameron was quiet for a long time and Wendy began to wonder if he was going to open up.

"We met when I was on a mission at the base where she's stationed. We got to talking the night before my team was scheduled to go home," he began while quietly staring into his coffee.

Wendy let out the breath she was holding, happy her son was going to confide in her. It had been so long since he'd needed her for anything.

"We found we have similar backgrounds. She's from Wisconsin, and we both enjoy family and all those other mid-west things like barbeques and inter-tubing."

She saw a smile slowly form on his lips as he talked and it warmed her heart.

"We talked for hours and hours until we both realized that it was no longer evening and I had to… catch a transport home. Even though we both acknowledged there was a connection we agreed friends was about as far as the relationship could go."

His face portrayed his sadness at this, but Wendy saw it transform into another small grin and she knew her son and this doctor were more than 'friends', despite their agreement.

"Several months later she was on base in Colorado, but I almost missed her. The night before she was scheduled to ship out I made it back from my mission. We again spent the whole night visiting and watching football. The woman is a Packer fan and loves macaroon cookies," Cam said laughing.

"She sounds perfect, Cam," his mother agreed, smiling at her son. He was completely taken by this woman and it was fun to see.

"Yeah, she really is," he smiled in agreement, but Wendy noticed that he seemed to grow sad, lost in his own thoughts again.

Wendy caught, out of the corner of her eye, Frank Mitchell come around the corner and into the kitchen behind Cameron. She gave her husband a slight shake of her head and a nod at their son. She was thankful they'd always been in sync with each other. He gave her a brief nod and pointed to the living room where she knew he'd wait for them. Just before he disappeared from the kitchen he pointed at the pie sitting next to the coffee pot and winked at her before leaving the room… she so loved that man… as well as the one sitting in front of her now.

"She thinks we should find someone, you know… closer to where we are… to date and things. That it wouldn't be good for us to get involved with each other because of the distance," he continued after a few moments.

" _That's_ why you dated Amy," his mom exclaimed. When Cam looked at her startled she tried to tone it down. "It's just that I never really understood why you were spending time with her. In my opinion the girl isn't right for you."

"It wasn't a date, Mom. I just wanted to visit with her, kind of catch up with her." Cameron couldn't tell his mom about the commotion at the High School Reunion and that he was just making sure Amy was ok. "Amy's a nice girl, mom. I had this huge crush on her forever in school," he admitted.

That was the problem she thought – Amy was a girl he met in high school and he probably saw her as that girl still.

"Amy is a nice girl and all, but she doesn't have the… depth that you need. What you see is what you get, no surprise of character, moment of courage…" Wendy knew she wasn't explaining this right. "You've always enjoyed the challenge that the Air Force gives you… that your job requires of you. I would think that to capture your attention and keep it, the girl would have to offer the same thing." She let that sink in for a moment. "It sounds like this doctor has that."

"She sure does," he said, smirking at memories of the things he knew she'd experienced while being in the Pegasus.

"Cameron, sometimes we meet the right person at the wrong time," Wendy said wisely. "The tricky part is finding a way to hang in there and not lose that person before the right time finally arrives."

Cam looked at his Mom and nodded solemnly.

"But sometimes," she continued, "we meet the right person, but the obstacles make us believe it's not the right time or person. Cameron, you need to figure out if Jennifer is the right person. Then you need to figure out if it's the wrong time or if the obstacles just make it easier to think that."

"She believes we need to keep this platonic because waiting for the right time puts our lives on hold for something that may never materialize. I find it hard not to see the logic in that. Who wants to put their heart in jeopardy by hoping for something unattainable?" Cam asked.

Wendy found that she really wanted to meet this woman. Jennifer seemed to make her son extremely happy as well as confused and sad at the same time.

"When will I get to meet this woman who has my son baring his soul to his mother?" she teased him, hoping to lighten his thoughts. He had dwelled on this enough for one night.

Cam got up from his chair and leaned over to kiss his mother on the head, "Eventually," he turned and began to stroll from the room. "Don't you think dad's waited long enough for his pie?"

Wendy laughed as she went to dish up the pie. Nothing got past her son, she thought shaking her head in amusement. As her thoughts sobered she realized that if this girl was the right one, she would indeed meet her eventually.

~~~

As was always the case when working in the Stargate program, nothing went as planned and there were always many fires to put out.

When Jennifer arrived with the transport at McConnell Air Force Base she was ushered off the transport and into a waiting vehicle that took her to a briefing room on the base. As she entered the room she saw Cam and smiled as she made her way toward him.

Jennifer had talked with Cam last night making arrangements for time and place of the transport back to the SGC. They'd also made plans to spend her remaining time together and she'd been looking forward to it since. Seeing him now just made her anxious for them to get back to the SGC.

"Dr. Keller, I'm Colonel Anderson," said a distinguished man stepping next to Cameron as she arrived at his side. "Sorry to pull you from the transport but there's been a slight change of plans." An airman hurried to her side and handed her bag to her. "I have been informed that instead of riding the transport to Peterson, the Apollo will be beaming you up moment…"

The Colonel didn't get to finish his statement before Jennifer found herself standing in the control room of the Apollo.

"Colonel Mitchell."

"Colonel Ellis," Cam nodded at the man.

Ellis turned toward Jennifer. "Nice to see you again, Dr. Keller" he greeted.

"You too, Colonel Ellis."

Colonel Ellis tapped the communications button on his console, "Stargate Command standby for transport of Colonel Mitchell and Dr. Keller."

Before Jennifer could blink they were in the Gateroom at the SGC.

"Welcome back to the SGC, Dr. Keller," General Landry called down from the control room. "I have been assured that a room has been set up for you to use for the night. I was asked to tell you it is the same quarters that were at your disposal during your last visit. Your departure time will be 0600. Colonel Carter has assured me there'll be someone waiting for you at the Midway station to wait out the twenty-four hours with you."

"Thank you, sir," she replied smiling thankfully up at the General.

"Colonel Mitchell," Landry began again, "Get changed and suited up, you're leading a search and rescue mission, briefing in ten."

"Yes, sir," Cam responded before ushering Jennifer from the room.

"Will you come with me while I get ready?" he asked her as they moved down the hall.

"Yes, of course," she said keeping up with him as he moved quickly towards his quarters.

~~~

Cameron was barely in the door of his quarters before his tennis shoes were off and his t-shirt was over his head. Jennifer was unprepared for the sight of Cameron sans shirt as she watched him grab his field bdu's and head toward his bathroom. Once he was out of sight she found herself holding her breath and quickly expelled it, mentally slapping herself for getting so mesmerized by the sight of dog tags hanging against a muscled chest.

"This is not how I pictured today going at all," he called out through the partially opened door in exasperation.

"You pictured today?" she teased back, as he walked out of the bathroom and made his way quickly to his bed, sitting down. This time to keep from embarrassing herself, she busied herself looking around his room and feigning interest in his décor, which was actually non-existant.

He pulled his black t-shirt over his head before looking quickly up at her. He was so glad to hear life in her voice again. He stood up and pulled her closer to him so she was directly in front of him. He took her chin in his hand, angling her head to the side as he looked at her lip, and the fading bruises on her face.

This was his first real look at her since he left her with her father a week ago. His eyes slid up and met hers, causing him to smirk at the merriment in her eyes. She held out her wrists for his inspection, not able to keep the answering smirk from her face.

"Do you want to see my teeth too?" she asked as she playfully pushed against his chest causing him to sit back on the bed again. This protective, caring side of him had her heart doing flips in her chest.

He laughed as he quickly put socks on while pointing to the boots over by his closet.

Understanding his silent request she grabbed his boots and brought them to his side.

"What did you have planned for tonight?" she asked while watching him lace up the boots.

"Nothing fancy, just hanging out. Maybe watch some movies… some Chinese take-out… just spending time together," he replied while finishing with his boots.

"Extra fortune cookies?" she asked smirking, knowing she was flirting with danger, but unable to stop herself.

His eyes slid to her's and he arched his brow smirking back at her. "Don't think we'd need extras, sweetheart," he drawled.

"I _have_ been practicing with the ones you sent me," she shot back, laughing at him.

His hand snaked out and pulled her laughing down to his lap. "Do you have any left?"

"A few…" she hedged, waiting… knowing that he would kiss her was so unsettling. The thrill of it was messing with her breathing.

"You should email me the results of a couple," he suggested, grinning at her.

"I don't think so," she returned, trying to use a disapproving voice. "What if it's like birthday candles and wishes?"

She watched a serious look come over his face and the anticipation had her holding her breath.

"If you tell me what each fortune says, I'll make it come true." He reached out his hand and ran a finger over what remained of the split in her lip before leaning in and replacing his finger with his lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on, emotions overwhelming her senses. She hated goodbyes… hated to see him go, knowing he'd be in harms way. Most of all, she didn't want to step through the Stargate in the morning, not knowing when she'd see him again. When he gently pulled at her bottom lip with his, a moan escaped her throat.

Cameron's chest tightened at the sound of her moan and he pulled back to take a breath.

"Cameron," she said in a breathless warning.

"I know, I know," he captured her lips for a moment in a hard kiss. "I have to go."

Jennifer leaned in and kissed the side of his lips before laying a soft kiss against his temple. "Please be careful out there."

"Always," he replied without opening his eyes as he tried to breathe deeply and gain some control.

Jenn fidgeted with his dog tags chain at the back of his neck, willing the tears not to fall, a slight tremor in her lips.

Cameron laid his finger against her lip, again tracing the ghost of the split still there, "You be careful out there too."

She gave him a slight nod, not trusting her voice.

"You're going to be the death of me, woman. First Atlantis gets lost on it's way to it's new home. Then you get yourself captured by a gang of barbaric Kiss wannabe's." He smiled at her. "Maybe you should stay in the infirmary."

"Be careful, Mitchell," she warned with a smirk, "next you're going to say a woman's place is in the kitchen."

"I've know a lot of very strong, military women, scientists and doctors in my day, enough to know that it's a good thing they're not all in the kitchen still." He stood up and set her on her feet. "I just care about one of them staying safe." He tilted her chin back up and kissed her softly. "I'm counting on seeing you again."

"Me too," she agreed softly.

"Now you , darlin', are going to make this soldier late," he grumbled as he grabbed his jacket and gear and moved toward the door with her.

When they reached his door he turned toward her. "You can stay in here as long as you like." He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Bye, Jenn."

"Bye, Cam."


	12. Catching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the timeline: SG1 Seasons Over, SGA Season 4 – Quarantine

12 – Catching up

"Hey, Ev," Jennifer greeted as she set her tray down across from Major Lorne. "Where are your sidekicks?"

Evan grinned up at the Doc. "Our load's a little light today with the Daedalus due in a couple of hours. I told 'em once they finished cleaning our gear and jumper they could have R&R the rest of the day. Never seen my team eat so quickly," he said shaking his head.

"Mustn't be giving yourself any R&R seeing as how you're sitting here pushing your food around your plate," Jennifer teased, wondering what was eating at him. Evan was usually pretty easy going and typically in a good mood when the Daedalus was in the city.

"Just not a big fan of the meatloaf," he said spearing a bite and holding it up for emphasis.

Jennifer wasn't buying it, "Ev?"

"Yeah, I know… wouldn't have fooled me either." He looked up from his plate. "Last time Cadman was here we had kind of a…like a fight, I guess."

"How come you didn't say anything? It's been like eight or nine weeks since they left," she asked, puzzled.

"You had a lot on your plate. You'd just gotten back from visiting your dad, so…" he shrugged his shoulders and pushed his plate back.

Jenn continued to eat, a little glad she'd just grabbed an apple and muffin, and waited for him to continue.

"When she first got here she was upset you weren't here. She hadn't seen us since the whole getting lost on our way to the new planet, then on top of that she finds out you're not here because you were captured off world and had gone to Earth to visit your dad. The guys and I filled her in on all the details and kept her entertained for the first 3 days."

Jennifer watched Evan take a deep breath, probably gathering his thoughts.

"We all met for breakfast the next day. She was kind of snippy, but we figured it was just because she was looking at starting the long trek home. The rest of the team finished eating and excused themselves so it was just her and I…" Evan began, thinking back to that morning, still wondering where it had gone awry as he recounted the conversation to Jennifer.

_"How long 'til you ship out?" he asked the redhead across from him who was living up to the rep of redheads._

_"Tired of me already?" she snapped, the smile not quite reaching her eyes._

_"No, just making small talk," Evan said, mentally tiptoeing._

_"You don't have to sit here with me if you have things you need to get to," she informed him without looking up from her half-eaten plate of food._

_"Lieutenant," he growled at her, tired of ignoring her attitude that morning both with the guys and now._

_"Seriously… you're going to use the rank card with me?" she asked him, with annoyance._

_"What is the deal, Cadman?" Evan demanded, hoping for a straight forward answer this time._

_She looked away out toward the windows and beyond. When she looked back she blew at her bangs. "Sorry, I just hate leaving here. Do you know how hard it is to hear about the different dangers Atlantis and the teams are in and be unable to check on you guys or come to your aid?" She looked him in the eye, "It sucks, big time. I didn't even get to see Jenn this time through."_

_He watched her look back to her plate and resume pushing her food around forcefully._

_"Its going to be hellish long before I'm back and can see with my own eyes that she's okay," Laura lamented._

_"Have you thought about putting in for a transfer?" he asked her, hoping to offer a simple solution to being away so much of the time._

_She gave him a glare, but he continued, hoping to make her feel better. "I could talk with Colonel Sheppard, see if he'd allow you to join my team. I'm sure an explosives expert would come in handy."_

_He mistook her look of shock for disbelief and continued, "The team likes you and you've been out on missions with us before. It'd be a good fit."_

_"You're not kidding, are you?" she asked and he detected a little bitterness in her voice, but wasn't sure what to make of it._

_"No." He was getting a little exasperated, "Laura, we're friends. That's what friends do. I'm sure Jennifer would really like to have you here too." He strove to lighten the mood, "Now the guys might have to start excluding you from poker night since they won't have the six weeks or more to recoup what you win off them, but I think they'd be ok with it too."_

Evan looked back at Jennifer and shook his head in defeat, "Then she jumped up, told me something about my having a split personality and that maybe it was a good thing she was leaving… and off she went."

Jennifer began laughing, which wasn't the response he was expecting, "Maybe I didn't tell it right, because I don't remember anything humorous in the whole fight… at least I think it was a fight," he said.

"Evan, did you actually offer to have Laura transferred to your team?" Jennifer asked him gently, trying not to smile and hoping that something would dawn on him soon because she wasn't looking forward to spelling it out for him.

"Yes…" he tentatively responded, wondering where this conversation was going.

"You do realize that right now she works for the SGC?" she asked

"Yes, but…" he started only to be cut off by Jennifer.

"And that she's a Marine, while you're Air Force?" she continued with as much patience as she could.

"Yes."

"That if she was to become a member of your team, she would also become a member of the Atlantis expedition?" Jennifer went on as if ticking off a list.

"I don't see how that would be a problem," the Major stated, confusion clear on his face.

"As a member of your team, who would be her CO?" Jennifer asked this last question with a tilt of her head.

"Well… I would, but I don't see how that would be a problem. She's been out on missions with our team before and never had a problem taking orders from me," Lorne said irritably. He knew Jennifer was withholding something from him, trying to make him work it out on his own, but he was tired of feeling like an idiot for not knowing where she was headed with the questions.

Jennifer stood, apple in hand to leave. She stopped next to Evan and leaned down, "I love you, Ev, but sometimes you're such a guy." She kissed his cheek before straightening up. "Movies tonight in my room after Laura gets off shift, see you then," she said as she left him in the mess hall.

Major Lorne gathered up his tray preparing to leave as well. His mind going back over his conversation with Jennifer… if you could call it that, and his fight with Laura. Things had started to become… well, _interesting_ between he and Laura during her many visits up until their fight.

Evan wondered if that was the problem, maybe what he perceived as a friendship moving into something more, was a direction that she didn't want to go. There had definitely been a moment in the hallway outside Jenn's door several months ago, and a flirty quality to their banter during Laura's visit while Jennifer was gone. He shook his head in aggravation, he really didn't understand women, and really… didn't know if he wanted to.

~~~

Jennifer slid open the door to her quarters allowing Cadman to enter. As soon as Laura set down the bags and box she was carrying she turned to Jennifer and the two embraced. It had been such a long time since either had seen the other. They each held on a little tighter and longer than usual before breaking apart.

"Don't do that ever again," Laura admonished.

"Don't do what ever again?" Jennifer asked confused.

"You can fill in the blank any way you want… get kidnapped off world, get lost with a floating city, not be here when I come to visit." Laura listed.

"You don't come to visit – your job brings you here and our friendship benefits from it," Jennifer pointed out. "If you were coming to visit me, I'd make sure to be here."

"Semantics," the redhead said dismissively.

"Well, come… sit," Jennifer encouraged as she sat down on her bed. "Evan won't be here for at least a half hour and I want to hear all about your fight."

"Oh no you don't," Laura chided her as she made her way to the bed and sat across from her. "Atlantis plays seven minutes in heaven with members of the expedition and you don't think I'd want details… like now?"

Jennifer looked a little confused.

"You know…" the Lieutenant tried again, "seven minutes in heaven, spin the bottle, truth or dare? You know… you _really_ missed out on all the fun stuff growing up," she said shaking her head.

"Anyway…," Jenn said, rolling her eyes.

"I heard that Sheppard and Teyla, Colonel Carter and Dr. Zelenka, Rodney and Katie," Laura raised a suggestive eyebrow at her friend, "you and Ronon, all got locked in rooms together. So spill… and don't leave out any details."

"Because there wasn't a city lockdown or quarantine during the Kirsan fever outbreak, Rodney decided to modify the quarantine system to make it more efficient. The problem was…" Jennifer didn't get any further in her explanation before she was interrupted by the explosives expert.

"I don't care why there was a lockdown, I want to know what happened during the lockdown," she whined impatiently. "I heard Rodney and Katie aren't even dating anymore and that she'll be returning with us on the Daedalus. There's a whopper of a story there, and it's a long three week ride back to Earth, so I'm hoping to get the lowdown," she said more to herself before looking back up at Jenn. "But what really interests me is that you were locked in a room with Mr. Big and Broody himself. So, what happened in there?" she asked, sing-songing the last part.

"Nothing happened in there," Jenn told her. "We were stuck in a big infirmary together for several hours. I had to stitch him up twice. He was like a crazed man trying to get out."

"And you tried to blow up a door to get out?" Laura asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," the doctor said with a laugh, "we tried to blow it up like in the movie Jaws using the oxygen tanks. It was actually a lot of fun, except it didn't work." The humor in her voice was mixed with a little pride as well as disappointment.

Cadman shook her head in frustration, "Only you would find yourself stuck in an infirmary with that hunk and not only try to blast your way out, but be disappointed when it didn't work."

"There could've been people needing our help," Jenn defended herself. "To be fair though, once we knew we were truly stuck we spent some time getting to know each other better. He told me a little bit about Sateda and I shared a little about me. It was really a nice moment."

"I thought you and Mitchell had an agreement to explore dating people in your own galaxy," Laura pointed out, figuring the hunky Colonel was probably the reason Jennifer hadn't seized the moment.

Jennifer had been trying to decide whether to mention the awkward moment she and Ronon shared just before the quarantine ended to Laura, knowing all the grief she'd get, but they were best friends and sharing secrets was part of what made them that. "At one point there was this… moment," she said sheepishly while watching Laura out of the corner of her eye. She didn't want to miss her friend's reaction.

"What," excitedly rang out from the redhead, "you little sneak. Tell me everything and don't leave anything out."

Jennifer rolled her eyes, but smiled at Laura. This is what having a best friend was all about. She was thankful that while it was a long time coming, she finally had one… two if you counted Evan, although he was more brother-ish.

The doctor spent the next twenty minutes reliving the moment in words. She portrayed the setting and told of the closeness she felt as she'd visited with the trapped warrior. She described catching him out of the corner of her eye sliding closer to her, the awkward silence that enveloped them while their shoulders touched. Jennifer relayed her thoughts of this being the perfect opportunity to put into action finding someone to date in her own galaxy, like she had told Cameron she would do. She told Laura that she felt Ronon lean in to inhale her scent. She'd built the scene up to the point where Laura was actually leaning towards her.

She paused for a moment and locked her gaze on Laura's face, "And then… I leaned down to retie my shoes and save us both some embarrassment. The lights went out startling us both the rest of the way out of the moment. Zelenka restored the power, the lights came back on and the doors opened. We quickly grabbed my medical bags and headed for the control room to see where each of us was needed."

"What! No way," the Marine exclaimed as she grabbed a pillow and hit Jenn with it.

Jennifer tried deflecting the pillow with her arms as she laughed at the indignation of her friend.

"That's exactly what happened," Jennifer spat out while trying to stay upright on the bed under the onslaught of Laura wielding a pillow in a way that would make any Marine proud.

"Uncle, uncle," Jenn laughed and was glad to find Laura easing up.

"So?" Laura asked, with concern in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Laura, but…" Jennifer trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I know," Laura said, sympathetically. "It wasn't Mitchell."

Jennifer nodded at her before looking away.

"Then what?" her friend asked, trying to deflect Jennifer's suddenly somber mood.

"Nothing," Jenn replied. "Ronon and I were a little awkward around each other for a couple of days, yet better friends also. It was kind of a weird combination. It's been several weeks now and nothing similar has happened. It was probably just the intimacy of the situation, being locked in the infirmary. The highs of trying to escape, followed by the bonding of sharing our pasts with each other."

"And you're ok with that?" Laura asked.

"Actually, yeah," she said, nodding. Teyla and I've become closer friends because of our shared experience off world when we were kidnapped. Its kind of nice having another girl to talk to and I'm sure Ev is thankful to not have to entertain me all the time," Jennifer tried to explain. "I've found myself doing more and more things with Teyla and consequently her team. I've never fit in anywhere before, always made people feel awkward or inferior… I guess. Here, it's what makes me fit in… with everyone, even the cool kids."

Laura had never had to deal with not fitting in, but couldn't understand why anyone wouldn't want to be Jenn's friend. They'd hit it off on Jennifer's move to Atlantis onboard the Daedalus and it had been instantaneous.

Jennifer was done talking about her and Ronon. "So…" Jennifer prodded, sweetly, "did I see you walk in here with a package and was it for me?"

"Oh," Laura said startled, "I completely forgot. Yes, yes, it's from Ron."

Laura jumped up to grab the package as the door chimed. She switched directions and swiped the door open to reveal Evan.

"Just in time. Jenn was about to open her package from Ron," the Lieutenant relayed to Lorne, while avoiding Evan's eyes as she pointed at the package on the bed.

"You make it sound like my birthday," Jennifer laughed from behind her as she ripped open the package to reveal more than a dozen paperback books of all genres.

Laura and Evan hadn't moved yet from the door as they looked at each other for the first time since their fight more than eight weeks ago. The spell was broken quickly when they heard Jennifer's squeal, "Yes! _M &Ms Peanut_, two large bags. I can't wait for the two of you to leave."

Evan laughed as he moved closer to peer at the titles inside the box. "We love you too, little birdie, and you are definitely sharing. Quiet time anyone?" he called as he grabbed a book and headed for her bed, removing his shoes as he went.

Laura watched Evan get comfortable on Jenn's bed and longed for the days when she would've just climbed right up there beside him. After the flirting they'd been doing and then their fight, she really was no longer sure where their friendship stood or how to get it back there without having to explain her feelings. She so didn't want to have a conversation about feelings with Evan Lorne. Laura grabbed a couple of books and made herself comfortable along the foot of the bed.


	13. Wasting Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the timeline: SG1 Seasons Over, SGA Season 4 – Trio

13 – Wasting Time

Colonel Samantha Carter lay in a bed in the infirmary in Atlantis, her leg in a cast. Today had been another close call, but that was a habit the teams seemed to always develop, no matter the galaxy. She still found it discomforting to not with SG-1 when she was off world.

It wasn't that she didn't have any confidence in the Atlantis teams. It was just that over time you developed such a close bond with your team mates it was as if they were an extension of yourself, one of your own appendages.

Being stuck in that Genii mine with Rodney and Dr. Keller… Jennifer, had been a huge challenge and more than once she questioned in her head whether they'd survive. Having to be the hero was not something either of the doctors had been too comfortable with, and in reality, Sam hadn't been too comfortable turning over that role when with a broken leg she'd had to admit she wasn't in a position to be of any help.

Having her team with her today would've been helpful. Cameron with his out of the box thinking, always so damn optimistic. He never admitted that anything was insurmountable and then he always proved it.

Teal'c, the ever present strength, "muscles" as Vala called him. He was strong for all of them and would use that power to protect them and pull them out of any situation he could.

Vala would have been down there pestering them into finding a way out. She would have loved the game of _who would you rather?_ that she and Jennifer had played. Sam would've needed Daniel there to help reign Vala in and keep the peace between Rodney and Vala because there was no way those two wouldn't be at each other bickering and fighting.

Daniel was always a calming presence. He had a compassionate heart that got not only him, but the whole team in trouble at times, but no one could fault that his heart wasn't in the right place. He also was invaluable when dealing with other cultures and languages.

Then there was always Jack. Actually it was rarely Jack and only to his team and General Hammond. The rest of the time is was Colonel O'Neill and later General O'Neill. In the field and off, the man lived by military rank and regulations. You wouldn't know it if you had dealings with Jack, he came off quite flippant and disrespectful. But if you were military or on his team you knew that he was still the ranking officer and he expected his orders to be followed. In every situation, he was able to make his team feel secure and push them to function at their best through the orders he yelled and the danger he didn't acknowledge. His soldiers got orders and they followed them and they lived.

What was interesting was that because her team was not there she'd done something she never thought she'd ever do. It was so out of character for her and yet… she had confided in Jennifer something she hadn't told anyone on her team.

They'd been knotting the rope and visiting, killing time with the stupid game of _Who would you rather_ and after annoying Rodney trying to get him to participate they became bored with the game. Sam settled back in her infirmary bed and ran the conversation through her head again.

_"So… you seeing anyone?" Sam asked, while looking at Jennifer to see if her face gave anything away._

_"What?" the doctor asked, confusion and maybe worry on her face as she looked up from the knot she was tying._

_"Around the base," Carter clarified. "You seeing anyone?"_

_Jennifer hesitated but Sam noticed a look of relief on her face as she looked back down at her hands creating knots, "I uhm… there was a moment with – this…guy. He's not exactly easy to read but… the short answer is "no". You?_

_Carter should have known that would be the next question," Well, I'm the boss, so I can't really…"_

_"Right," Jennifer nodded at her. "Anyone back home?"_

_"Uhm…" Carter wasn't quite sure how to answer that, she didn't want to lie, after all she's the one who'd brought it up._

_"Un-huh, I thought so. Give it up," the younger girl demanded, grinning at her._

_Sam took a deep breath. She hadn't had a girl friend to confide in since Janet. Maybe that's why she'd started this conversation. "Well… it's complicated."_

_"Show me a relationship that isn't," Jenn replied as if she'd been there recently._

_"He's in Washington… I'm here," Sam's hands stilled on the knot she was tying, not believing the amount of information she had revealed._

_Jennifer looked as if she could empathize, "Ouch. Long distance relationship."_

_"He's going to retire soon, so maybe…," Sam so wished the retirement would be a freeing thing. It was the only way the relationship would ever grow the legs it needed to survive._

_"Really! Retire? So… an older man, huh?" the doctor teased._

_"Not that much older," Sam felt the need to defend, grinning at the girl._

_"Washington, older man… is he like a Senator or something? Someone famous? Would I know him?"_

_That was not a question Sam was ready for, "Probably not." It was semantics really, knowing versus knowing of._

_"Well, you go girl, long distance, and we're talking major long distance," Jennifer acknowledged, "has got to be hard."_

_Sam nodded; she really had no idea when she'd see Jack again. It could be years._

_"I don't think I could do it," Sam noticed that Jenn's hands had stilled again and her thoughts seemed to have taken her somewhere else right now. "There's this guy back at the SGC…" she shook her head and sighed._

_"Yeah?" Sam prompted with a kind smile._

_Jennifer popped back to the present and looked at her, a grin appearing, "Yeah, there is something there… but this life we're leading out here and his back there, doesn't exactly seem conducive to a long distance relationship. Neither of us can guarantee that we'll even see each other again," Jennifer shrugged her shoulders._

_Sam found this conversation with Jennifer very interesting, but pushed aside her questions to think about later._

_"Let me just say one thing, and then we'll let it drop for now," the Colonel sighed. "You can try to protect your heart by not allowing the relationship to start, but if it's a relationship that's meant to be, it will stand the test of time and in this case distance. All you'll have done is waste time and denied yourself a little bit of wonder and moments of joy in a harsh working environment."_

_"Sounds like you're speaking from experience," Jennifer said sadly, "but thank you."_

_Sam nodded at her and they both began knotting the rope again, lost in their own thoughts._

~~~

Sam felt the pain killers doing their job as she began to feel sleepy. She had gone over her conversation with Jennifer several times, surprised by how much she'd opened up to Jennifer about her own relationship. She was even more interested in how much Jennifer had revealed to her. Maybe they were becoming friends. It was interesting that the second time she'd opened herself up to the possibility of a female friendship it was with another doctor. It was probably because there was no rank or regs involved.

Sam did have an overwhelming desire to ask the young doctor who the man at the SGC was…she'd thought over the opportunities Jennifer had had to interact with those at the SGC and realized it was actually fairly limited.

As she was drifting toward sleep an image floated through her mind of one of her team mates. It was the look of shock and worry he'd worn as he learned the identity of the doctor who had been kidnapped off world.

Carter tried to hold onto consciousness as long as she could as things started to fall into place and she began to sort out the identity of Jennifer's SGC guy, but sleep overtook her and her dreams would have to suffice.


	14. In the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the timeline: SG1 Seasons Over, SGA Season 5 – Broken Ties

14 – In the Dark

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Colonel Mitchell exclaimed as he sat down in the dank dark room with his back against the wall.

Colonel Carter scanned the room one more time with the light from her P90 before finding a seat next to him. She extinguished her light, plunging the room into utter darkness. "Only you would be excited about being stuck in a room in an ancient ruin off world," she said with a little annoyance in her voice.

"I'm just glad the band's back together. I missed this, missed my team," he said with conviction.

"Yeah, I got that when you told Landry 'it was like a reunion tour' during the briefing this morning," she chuckled. Sam didn't know why she bothered with the air quotes since it was too dark to see anything. His enthusiasm though was contagious and she found herself grinning in the dark.

Cam reached for his radio, "Jackson, this is Mitchell."

"What?" was the annoyed response back.

"Are we there yet?" Cam asked.

"You know I could work faster if you'd quit calling me?" the exasperated voice returned.

"Teal'c, report," Cam moved on.

"All is well Cameron Mitchell," the other man's stoic voice conveyed.

"Vala?"

"Cameron, it is actually quite boring out here. When they said uninhabited, they meant not a soul. Why I …"

"Thank you, Vala," Cameron said cutting her off.

"You asked," Sam commented with a chuckle. "Daniel will find a way to open the door, although I'm sure we'll get that lecture about not touching anything only switched up to cover venturing into dark rooms."

"Yeah well, I was bored and he was taking way too long trying to figure out what kind of building this was," Cam complained. "So… I'm glad you're back, but I haven't heard why you're back."

"IOA," Carter huffed out.

"'Nough said."

"But actually," Carter started, "I'm kind of glad to be back."

"Yeah, they not treating you well up there?" the concern was evident in Cameron's voice. No one treated his team badly and he was a little surprised. Their visit to Atlantis over a year ago had been nice. Sheppard seemed like a stand-up guy, Cam's kind of leader. Rodney could be insufferable, but he'd read the mission reports, the man pulled out all the stops in a pinch. And then there was Jennifer…

"Nothing like that, just missed my home and friends," she said thinking of Jack and wondering when she'd get the chance to see him in person.

"Sure you missed _friends_ ," Cam laughed, "or just a certain _friend_ ," he teased her. He'd heard the rumors and seen a look or two between Sam and General O'Neill.

"Yeah, whatever," she replied, not wanting to go there right now. But it did seem like the perfect time to test a theory. "What about you, Cam? Do you have a _friend_?"

The tone in Carter's voice gave him pause. It sounded too confident and he probably needed to be careful with his words.

"Oh, you are thinking way too hard," she laughed when he said nothing. "Let's not get hung up on semantics here. Who is she?" Sam demanded, although she had a pretty good idea already.

"Damn it Daniel, hurry up," Cam grumbled under his breath.

"Come on, Cam. Do I know her?" Sam implored, not hiding the pleasure she was getting by making him squirm.

"Sam, I'm actually not dating anyone," he said on a sigh.

"But there is someone special, isn't there?" she persisted.

"Sam," he warned.

"Cam," she growled back, ignoring his warning.

"Ok, listen… you admit you and O'Neill have a thing going on and… I'll discuss this with you," he bargained, exasperated. "But what's said in a dank, dark room in an ancient ruin off world stays in the dank, dark room in an ancient ruin off world, got it?"

"Deal!" Sam said, gloating. "I admit there's a thing between Jack and I. Now spill," she ordered with as much authority as she could muster.

"Yes, there is someone special…" Cam admitted slowly, but quickly added, "now shall we see if Daniel is close?" With a quick clap of his hands he got on his radio.

"Jackson, Mitchell here, how's it coming, buddy?"

"When I get it, I'm pretty sure you'll be the first to know," Daniel replied with no patience to be found in his voice.

"So," Sam laughed, as she enjoyed watching Cameron squirm, "who is this special someone? Do I know her?"

"You know, I forgot how nosey you can be," Mitchell complained, "would put Jimmy Durante to shame," he finished under his breath.

"You're not ashamed of her, are you?" Sam asked.

"Hell no," he bit back. "She's this girl next door one moment, and knocking your socks off with her bravery the next. She's smart, resourceful, passionate, not to mention beautiful…" Cameron shook his head as he lost himself in his own thoughts and memories.

"So why aren't you dating her?" Sam asked. "Aren't you worried she'll find someone else?"

"Sam… damn…" he ran his hands over his face, hating that she was asking all the questions he'd been asking himself since he last saw her. Cam sighed, wanting to tell Sam because he figured she could empathize, but hoping she would give him the advice he so desperately wanted to hear. "We're in two different galaxies, it's not like we can do dinner and a movie next Friday after work."

"I'm sorry, Cam," Carter laid a hand on his arm in the dark. She could completely empathize with her friend.

"The ironic thing is she's right. She said we should try to find and date someone in our own galaxy. At first I didn't see the need to do that, but now I understand why she said that. I may not want to find someone else, but she deserves dinner and a movie on a Friday night, and someone there could give that to her."

"I'm sure she said it because she wants the same for you," Carter consoled. "And I agree with Jennifer, you do deserve to enjoy a Friday night with someone special."

"So, did she tell you about me?" he asked, not really surprised that Sam knew it was Jennifer.

She could hear the sheepishness in his voice.

"Kind of. When we were stuck in that Genii mine, which I'm sure you read about."

"Yeah." He had read all the mission reports for Atlantis and those with Jennifer he probably had memorized. A part of him hated that she was ever allowed off Atlantis.

"Well, I asked if she was seeing anyone and next thing you know I'm telling her that I'm in a long distance relationship. That woman is way too easy to talk to," Carter chuckled

"So… is she seeing anyone?" Cam held his breath.

"No, but she mentioned there was something between her and someone at the SGC, but that the distance thing seemed a bit daunting. I put two and two together and got you," Carter said feeling quite proud of herself for being right.

"Well, congratulations, you're smarter than a fifth grader."

Carter ignored his comment. "I will tell you this though… even if you find someone in this galaxy it can still be just as daunting. I'm the perfect example. Waited almost ten years for someone who was right in front of me. So I can tell you two things… worth the wait… and maybe I should have tried harder to convince him that waiting wasn't the solution," Sam couldn't help the regret in her voice. "The waiting almost cost us each other a couple of times."

Cameron realized that she was no longer really talking to him, and he was glad because he didn't want to tell her he thought O'Neill was an idiot. But now he was starting to wonder if he was the idiot too… not a comfortable thought.

"Jackson, Mitchell here, seriously… are you getting rusty in your old age?" Cam asked, not comfortable with his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, my hearing aid was turned down, what did you say?" Daniel retorted just before Cameron heard a small grinding noise.

"So, does that noise mean you'll be within arms reach in a moment?" Cameron said with a little evil chuckle in his voice, he was going to get Daniel when they got out of here.

"Not necessarily, my hearing aid could be going on the fritz again… if it needs to be," Daniel threatened, trying to keep the smile out of his voice.

Cameron heard another grinding noise, this one a little louder.

"No, just may feel the need to express my thanks for getting us out of here in a timely manner," Cameron relayed with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm going to need to hug you too," Sam piped in, "but not too hard, I need to pee," she laughed.

"As soon as Daniel has you out of there," Vala cut in, "I'll show you the way to the local lavatory, I need to tinkle too."

"Alright, that's enough chatter. Maybe we should maintain radio silence so Daniel can concentrate," Cam said in mock irritation.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed, a hint of a smile in his voice.

Cam couldn't help but grin in the dark – he loved having his team back. It was such a sibling thing for them and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Thanks, Sam," Mitchell said, quietly in the silence that followed. She had given him something to think on.

"No problem," she said, patting his arm in the dark. "Little disappointed to find out that Jennifer likes Macaroon cookies and football though," Carter laughed as she leaned away anticipating, Cameron's punch even in the dark.

"Hey, are you knocking my Grandma's macaroon cookies?" he demanded looking for her ribs to tickle.

"No, no" she laughed trying to get further away from him, "remember I have to pee," she squealed.


	15. Insubordination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the timeline: SG1 Seasons Over, SGA Season 5 – The Shrine

15 – Insubordination

Lt. Laura Cadman huffed as she placed the last of the boxes of supplies down. Major Lorne's team had been hauling supplies to a beautiful meadow for the botanists they were babysitting. At least that is what Cadman, who was along for the ride, had thought of the meadow when she'd first seen it. It looked like something you'd see in a 'Welcome to Colorado' brochure. The kind of brochure that showed the mountains in one section and the meadows or plains in another. Sadly, after all the hiking back and forth to the jumper she no longer felt that way about the stupid meadow.

To be fair it probably wasn't the meadows fault either. The having to hike such a long distance to not 'disturb the fauna' or whatever line the botanists had fed them was lost on Laura by that point. She was tired and grumpy.

It also didn't help that she seemed to still be in a truce type situation with Evan. They had been in that state since just after Jennifer's kidnapping by the Bola Kai so many months ago. It was one of those dumb things; but she wasn't sure how to get back on the footing they'd been on before. She and Evan had come to a mutual understanding without saying a word, that to preserve their friendship with Jennifer they'd ignore whatever it was that had them fighting.

There was only one problem… she missed him, terribly. Not that he was missing – even now he was not far away, checking in with his men and keeping an eye on their surroundings. She missed the little things that use to fill their friendship. The stupid emails he'd send, forwarding jokes and pictures to her that she would receive in the regular data bursts from Atlantis. The anecdotes about his team that use to leave her in stitches as she tried to fill the boring moments while off duty on the Daedalus. In the absence of that she'd resorted to emailing the team to find out how they were doing and what everyone was up to in her absence from Atlantis, which was admittedly most of the time.

She had naively thought that by going on this relatively boring mission with the botanists she and Evan would find the time to maybe talk and sort things out. Back on Atlantis Jennifer was usually present or he found some other excuse of being busy to keep from having to interact with her on a one on one basis. It looked like he was going to use work as the excuse now also.

Cadman heard his call for lunch a few hours later and was grateful for the distraction. Even if it meant having to traipse all the way back to the Jumper to retrieve the food, at least it was something to kill time. Listening to the three botanists ooh and aah over every plant they saw was starting to sound like nails on a chalkboard, so when the Major ordered Captain Sanchez to stay with the scientists while the rest of the team headed to the Jumper Laura was up and tromping down the hill.

~~~

Major Lorne watched Laura visiting with Captain Jefferies up ahead and noticed Lieutenant Jacobs seemed to quickly catch up with them and joined in the conversation. Their laughter and teasing floated on the breeze back to him and he realized his team missed her. The thought hadn't really crossed his mind until now.

He'd known _he_ missed her; he missed the hanging out, talking about Jenn or his guys. He missed discussing the finer points of C4 versus Naquadah. He missed the simple, almost brotherly touches, a hand on his arm, a hug when she had to leave or even a kiss to his cheek when she was in one of her mischievous moods.

There had been something developing between them, a slow build to something more than friends before their fight had occurred. Now they were in a place that was uncomfortable and he hated the loss of something he'd never really gotten the chance to enjoy.

He felt a little guilty now as he watch her walk with his men, realizing their stupid truce had hurt his men a little too. Don't get him wrong, they were grown men and had control over who they ate with and socialized with in their down time. They were also loyal men who had followed his lead without question. They seemed to know something had changed and they weren't going to question it or hold it against him, but he hadn't noticed them spending time with Laura lately either.

~~~

Laura stood near the jumper as they all grabbed the lunch supplies. She regretted her stupid idea to come on the mission. The first half of the mission was over and nothing had changed between her and Evan. She wasn't sure why Evan had even agreed to let her come in the first place. He didn't seem interested in spending even a moment near her all morning.

It was more than she could handle, being this close to the man, it was unnerving her. She was sure Evan caught her stealing a peek at him several times. She couldn't help it… the man was gorgeous, was one of her best friends and she truly missed him. This whole situation was just frustrating, maddening even and she just wanted it to be over with.

As Lorne reached the jumper he saw they'd each grabbed the gear they could carry and there was really nothing left for him to do but make the check-in with Atlantis. With that accomplished he turned to Laura and began to lift one of her bags from her shoulder to transfer to his own.

"What do you think your doing?" she snapped as she tried to pull the bag back to her shoulder. She knew she was overreacting but she couldn't help it. He was way to close to her and it was affecting her thinking… her breathing. Damn, she felt near tears even and the Marine in her was getting pissed at the girlie emotions she was feeling.

"I'm taking one of your bags Lieutenant," he barked back a little startled by her attitude.

"No you're not. I can carry these bags just fine," she defiantly told him. "You can grab one of their bags if you feel the need to do something useful," she indicated the Lieutenant and Captain who were now staring at the two like children watching their parents fight. "Just because I'm a woman is no reason to think…"

Lieutenant Jacobs cleared his throat, startling both Evan and Laura who seemed to have forgotten he and Jefferies were there. He stepped forward and took one of Laura's bags at the same moment Jefferies did the same, taking her other bag. Seeming to follow his lead and possessing the same need to make himself scarce, Jefferies followed Jacobs back up the path toward the meadow.

After a few steps Lorne heard Jacobs call out, "Yes, Sir, we'll make sure the botanists are fed and we'll save some for you two."

Evan stood dumbfounded for a few moments before he started to smirk, which turned into a chuckle and soon a belly laugh.

Laura watched in irritation first, followed grudgingly by amusement and soon by laughter as she watched Evan finally lower himself down to sit on the tailgate of the Jumper.

It really shouldn't be funny. If anything she'd been insubordinate, talking to her immediate CO on this mission the way she had. She'd caused the guys to also be insubordinate which should have her worried, but watching Lorne flop onto his back on the tailgate… laughing, caused all worry to flee.

She watched him for a moment trying to think how long it had been since she'd heard him laugh. She closed her eyes for a moment, allowing the sound to wash over her, startling back to reality when she felt him take her hand. When she looked down at him she found that he was sitting back up and looking up at her.

She couldn't help but smirk, "Sorry 'bout that."

Evan began to open his mouth to apologize back but she cut him off.

"If you ask me if it's that time of the month, Sir, I will kick you in the groin," she said fiercely.

Evan choked on his laughter before pulling her down next to him. "That is what I love about you, Lieutenant, you speak your mind." He absently fidgeted with her hand until she yanked it away.

He deliberately took her hand back before continuing, "Which is probably what caused our fight a few months back. I'm used to you speaking your mind. When you voiced that you didn't want to leave, I tried to find a solution for that."

Laura stared at his hand holding hers. Her mind was barely working and her breathing was iffy too. She wasn't sure what had just happened. They'd been bickering and now he was holding her hand. He was right though; she'd always said exactly what she thought, often to her own embarrassment.

"This is kind of my fault, I wasn't clear and I should've explained why I didn't want to transfer to your team or Atlantis," she said quietly, wishing she knew what the outline for this conversation was. She hated feeling this lost.

"Yeah," he smirked at her, knowing she was a little uncomfortable, "When you were so mad after I suggested transferring to my team I did think 'that time of the month' for a moment."

Cadman removed her hand again and this time slugged him in the arm, but he saw the smile sneaking through the glare on her face.

"Thanks for not kicking me, Lieutenant," he laughed.

She grinned through her glare as a peace came over her. They were back. No matter where this conversation went from here, they were going to be okay again.

"So do you want to tell me why transferring to my team was so horrifying? Was it Sanchez's snoring, because I could make him take first watch each night or order a case of those nasal strip thingies," he teased, his expression letting her know that if she wanted an out, she had one.

She smiled back, "Tempting, but," she took a breath. She was always pushing Jenn to be brave and take a chance, now she needed to do the same. "I don't want you to be my CO. Whether on your team or on Atlantis, if I transfer you'd be one of my commanding officers." Laura turned her body slightly away and feigned fascination with her feet, her legs stretched out in front of her.

Evan breathed deep and decided again to let her off the hook… to man-up as it were. This wasn't a one way street she was traveling down and he'd let her think that for too long already. "Because then kissing you would be against the regs?"

He watched her eyes fly to his and he smiled at her, knowing he'd caught her off guard, which was really hard to do.

"Actually," she began, "I would have said then kissing _you_ would be against the regs."

"Just to be clear… you are never allowed to transfer to my team or Atlantis, now or in the future." Evan slid a hand to the base of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. It was tentative at first, each finding how their lips fit.

Laura slipped her arms to his neck and absently played with the hair at his nape as she turned more fully toward him and scooted closer. He moved his free hand to her waist, holding her closer still as his kiss became bolder. He broke it off for a much needed breath and couldn't help himself. It was Lieutenant Laura Cadman in his arms after all. "I've never kissed a Marine before. I was kind of expecting a little more… I don't know, manhandling," he smirked, only a breath away from her lips.

She began to pull away, needing to punch him or… or… something for teasing at such a moment, but as she pulled back he followed her laying her down against the tailgate. She looked up at him, "Now whose manhandling?"

He looked down at her with a contagious twinkle in his eye, "Just putting some of that Air Force brawn to good use."

"You are such a flyboy," she laughed right before he stole the rest of her breath and thoughts with his kiss.

~~~

Jennifer was watching the ending to a movie in her quarters when movement at the foot of her bed caught her eye.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Jenn asked quietly, watching Laura stir awake.

"I guess I fell asleep watching the movie," her friend returned sleepily.

"Yeah, it was close to ending when I came in." Jenn tilted her head to the side and smirked at Laura. "That's kind of a surprise though, may take a bit of getting use to," she said nodding at the still form lying on his side at the foot of the bed.

Laura grinned back, coming awake more fully, "Yeah, look what happened," she quipped, looking at the arm that was hooked about her waist. She slid out from under Evan's arm and moved to the head of the bed to sit near Jenn.

Jenn leaned forward and gave Laura a quick hug, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, me too," the redhead smirked back.

"It's about time," Jenn spoke up louder, knowing Evan was awake.

"Tell me about it," came the deeper voice of the Major, although his eyes never opened.

"Hey," Laura retorted, trying to sound offended. She turned back towards Jennifer, her eyes suddenly filled with worry. "How's Rodney?"

Jennifer watched Evan sit up, his concern clear as he waited to hear what she had to say. Evan's team had gone out on the mission with the botanists just as she'd left with Sheppard's team. They'd taken a very sick and dying Rodney to a place Ronon referred to as the Shrine. Against Jennifer's medical opinion Rodney's sister Jeannie had chosen to take the risk and have her brother taken to the Wraith infested planet in hopes Rodney would have a time of clarity and a chance to say goodbye.

"Actually, he's in recovery in the infirmary," Jennifer revealed. "The Shrine turned out to be emitting a different kind of radiation than what we tried here. It made the parasite retract trying to protect itself. John and I improvised with the tools we had on hand and were able to remove it. Rodney will make a full recovery," Jennifer smiled, but Laura noticed that it didn't make it to her eyes.

"So why aren't you doing cart-wheels?" Laura asked.

"It's just that… I fought them on it… when Ronon brought it up… traveling to the Shrine. I told him it wasn't a good idea and that as his doctor I wouldn't okay it. If Jeannie hadn't insisted…," Jenn looked away, clearly upset.

"Jenn," Lorne admonished moving closer. "You had no way of knowing the Shrine would have that effect."

"No," she admitted still angry at herself. "But I was listening and treating Ronon like a teammate dismissing his ideas. Teyla too, it sounded like magic and the memory of a six year old confused boy. I should've given Ronon's ideas more weight. I should've been listening as a doctor, finding a way to explain what he witnessed as a child. This is the Pegasus galaxy for goodness sakes and I wasn't open-minded about this. It almost cost Rodney his life," she finished, shaking her head in defeat.

"First of all," Laura began, "you were still working on a cure, so there's no way to know that he would've died." Laura held up her hand when Jennifer started to interrupt, "and once you were there you immediately let go of you skepticism and tackled the problem of operating on him and saving his life in a non-ideal setting and succeeded because you're an awesome, kick-butt doctor. I'm sure not one person blames you for the stand you took and that no one is holding it against you now."

Jennifer reluctantly nodded her head.

"Now," the redhead continued, "If I have to list every cure you've discovered or engineered I'll do my darndest. Although it will probably have to turn into a game of charades meets name that cure, 'cause I'm just a Marine, but you get the idea."

"And if that hasn't changed your attitude," Evan joined in, grinning at the girls, "I can start listing all of the lives you've saved due to your skills as a surgeon and doctor both here on Atlantis and off world."

"I get it, I get it," Jenn laughed grudgingly while holding up her hands. "You two are great friends, thank you," she smiled at them.

"We are, aren't we," Laura said smugly, earning a gentle shove from Jennifer.

"So," Laura asked, tapping the box sitting next to Jennifer, "when are you going to open the box from Ron?"

"You know it's not Ron, right?" Jenn asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but it's hard to think our little birdie is getting gifts and flirting with a member of SG1. It's easier to think of him as 'Ron'," Laura said with a smirk.

"And you know I'm not your little birdie either?" Jennifer said, glaring at her.

"It just kind of stuck," Laura said, innocently looking at Evan who nodded his agreement as if Jenn had no say.

Jenn growled, pretending to be upset, and then softened her words with a smile, "I need a knife… to open my box."

Evan pulled a knife out of his pocket and opened the box for her. As Jennifer lifted the lid they all peered inside.

"Oh my gosh," Laura exclaimed as she pulled out the big bags of chocolate.

Evan lifted out a couple of paperback books and looked them over. "If I flirted with him would he send me gifts too?" he teased, before sliding his eyes to Laura. "How 'bout if I flirt with you?" he asked, batting his eyes at her playfully. "Would you bring me gift boxes?"

"I'll bring you a gift box," Laura teased him, still rifling through the box with Jenn, "and we can negotiate the price when I give it to you," she looked up at him and winked. Catching sight of something in the box, Laura began to laugh, "Look how many fortune cookies there are in here."

Laura looked up at Jenn to find her blushing, so she continued to tease, "I know what your Ron was thinking about when he packed _this_ box."

Jennifer started to protest, but Evan cut her off. "What's the deal with the fortune cookies?" he asked, eyes on Jenn's gifts.

When no one answered he looked at Laura and noticed that she was watching Jennifer. Swinging his gaze to Jenn he saw that she was looking at what appeared to be a letter. He decided they should probably give the Doc a little privacy.

"Laura, why don't we skedaddle for a little bit?" he nodded back at Jenn and Laura got the message.

"Hey sweetie," Laura quietly nudged Jenn, gaining her attention. "We're going to go raid the mess hall for snacks – we'll be back in a little bit."

Laura snagged a couple of fortune cookies and grabbed Evan's hand and pulled him toward the door. "Let me show you what the deal is with the fortune cookies, Major," she said, giving him a suggestive look as they made their way toward the door.

Jenn threw the departing couple a smirk, happy that they had finally figured out what was going on between them.

Once she was alone in her room she picked up the letter from Cam and began to read, unable to keep the smile from her lips and spreading to her eyes.


	16. Who's Ron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the timeline: SG1 Seasons Over, SGA Season 5 – The Shrine

16 – Who's Ron

Jennifer walked down the hall away from the infirmary. She hadn't spent much time in there, just done rounds, made sure patients were settled and then left the infirmary in the care of Dr. Cole who was on duty for the night. Although she was tired from the long day, she was also a little keyed up.

She finally felt like she was an Atlantis Expedition member. In the last couple days she'd been kidnapped, helped free a runner, and worked on a gene therapy to change the Wraith's need to feed on humans. Then just today, she'd actually been on a mission where she wasn't the one captured, but rather worked with Ronon to take back the Daedalus from the enemy. She couldn't help the grin that came to her lips.

Jennifer heard someone coming up quickly behind her and she turned to see Ronon catching up with her.

"Hey."

Jenn thought he sounded a little… unsettled maybe, "Hey."

"You all done for the day?" he asked.

"Yeah, I made sure everyone was tucked in before leaving Dr. Cole in charge," she elaborated in agreement.

"You wanna get something to eat?" he asked, ducking his head slightly.

Jennifer had a niggling thought Ronon might be interested in her for a week or so now, but she'd been hoping that if she ignored her thoughts, it might just take care of itself.

But now, with him standing in front of her, something about his posture and tone inflections was messing with her, making her think this might not be just a friendly offer. "Um… uh… listen." Jennifer looked up and down the hall and realized it wasn't the best place to be having this conversation. "Yeah, sure… that would be great." Jenn turned and together they made the short trek to the mess hall.

Once they were seated and eating and she noted his team was no where in sight and more importantly, not joining them for dinner, she began to fidget.

"Um… Ronon, can I talk to you about something?" she nervously asked.

"Yeah," he agreed, pausing to take a drink.

"I was… uh… wondering if this is like… a… um, date, kind of?" she asked, cringing at the end. She so didn't want to make a fool of herself, and she definitely didn't want to make their friendship uncomfortable. She was afraid though if she didn't address this head on she'd do both anyway.

"No… but, um…I'd like to… uh… date you. You know… later?" he stumbled through his reply not looking up from his plate until he finished and looked at her.

"First of all, um… I'm interested in someone else," she watched him quickly look at his plate at her words.

"But Ronon, is it me that you're interested in or dating again, you know… looking around for someone to spend time with?" she asked gently, hoping he'd stay and listen. She really didn't want to hurt the big guy; she'd grown attached to him, although only as a friend.

"Well," he swallowed, probably buying time or figuring out his words, "I look forward to the time we spend together and thought," he shrugged his shoulders.

Jennifer felt a little awkward, but she was determined to not let this come between them.

"I'm flattered, Ronon, really," she smiled shyly at him. "I know someone who'd probably like to date you." Jennifer looked at him trying to gage his receptiveness, but as was typical he was hard to read. Since he hadn't gotten up and disappeared on her yet she began to explain who while she ate.

"After Teyla and I were captured by the Bola Kai I made a decision to make myself better prepared for the next time something happened in the field. While I was patching up a cut a gal had on her ankle we got to talking. She does some kick boxing and said that if I wanted I could spar with her." Jenn peaked at Ronon to see if he was still listening. She took his eating as a good sign and continued.

"I laughed at her at first, but she was serious and she started to teach me."

Ronon interrupted, "What's kick boxing?"

"Kind of like sparring with your feet. After you and I became better friends I started taking lessons from you, but she and I still meet whenever we find the time. Now that I'm getting better because of her and you, it's more fun."

Here was the kicker, "Anyway, if you aren't busy tomorrow you should come by during our practice time and meet her. Our time slot is mid-morning, you can watch, maybe visit with her after or we can catch an early lunch after and you can see what she's like?" Jennifer watched for his reaction, but he didn't say anything immediately.

"Maybe?" she asked hopefully.

"Maybe," he agreed reluctantly.

Jennifer ate two more bites before Ronon spoke again.

"So who is he?"

"What?" she asked confused by the question.

"The guy you're interested in... what's his name. Do I know him?" Ronon clarified, watching her intently. It didn't seem like an idle question, killing time while they ate, but like he actually wanted to know.

"Oh… um, no, I don't think you know him. His name is Ron," she answered, trying to downplay it enough to not bring on more questions. She was glad to note she and Ronon were both finished eating.

"Well, it's been a long day. So, maybe I'll see you tomorrow? You really should consider coming by," she said, standing. He just nodded his head as they each cleared their trays and said their goodnights.

~~~

After showering and settling in for the night in her quarters, Jennifer retrieved a box from beneath her bed. She pulled the worn paper from the top of the box and read again the letter from Cameron. It still felt like butterflies were stuck in her rib cage every time she read the note.

Jennifer,

So… I don't write letters. In fact, the first four attempts are wadded up in my trash can. This conversation would be so much better if you were here and I could see your reaction. Actually, if you were here I wouldn't need to write a letter, and I doubt there'd be any words needed at all.

Did you know that Carter knows about… for lack of a better descriptor, us… our friendship? Held herself a little intervention the last time I was stuck with her off world. I'd pair her with Teal'c out of spite on our next mission, but I don't really want to get myself stuck in a dark room with Vala, the woman scares me. Wish Jackson would admit that he likes her attention and put the rest of us out of our misery. Now being stuck in a dark room with you…

See, not good with letters, get myself sidetracked and such.

Sent more fortune cookies, wouldn't want you to run out or anything… might forget me. Which reminds me, when I see you again we need to talk about your aversion to getting involved with someone in a different galaxy.

I'm giving you notice, girl, the next time you're Earth-side we're going to settle this whole kissing, but not getting involved with each other thing. In my mind it's a done deal, but I'm willing to negotiate in person next time you're here.

Be careful out there, I do read the mission reports girl, and let me tell you I'm glad I find out about them after the crises' have passed. At least I know my ticker still works.

Miss me… I miss you. I'm counting on seeing you, holding you, kissing you again one day. Please don't disappoint me.

More than friends,  
Cameron

Jennifer ran her finger absently over Cam's signature, lost in her thoughts. She wondered what Sam had said to Cameron. She must have been more transparent than she thought when she and Sam talked while stuck in that Genii mine with Rodney. If Cam's conversation with Sam went anything like their conversation it was probably something along the lines of stop wasting time.

If the letter was any indication, Cameron had taken it to heart. It seemed he'd adopted a take no prisoners attitude - that a relationship with Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell was basically inevitable. If she were honest with herself she felt the same way, but was too afraid to admit it out loud.

Cameron had taken a risk writing the letter to her and the man deserved to not be left hanging. Jennifer grabbed up a cookie from the box and broke it open as she made her way over to her computer. As she absently ate the cookie she read the fortune.

Today, your mouth might be moving but no one is listening. _While kissing Cam._

She couldn't help the shiver up her spine as she laid the newest fortune next to the others. She had been collecting them over the past week since receiving the box and letter from Cam. She knew what she needed to do with them. She could feel the butterflies in her chest begin to dance as she composed an email to Cam.

From: Dr. Jennifer Keller, CMO Atlantis  
Sent: Friday, March 17  
To: Lt. Col. C. Mitchell, Stargate Command

Subject: Fortune Cookies and Confessions

Cameron,

So, I got your package and letter. Thank you so much; I don't know if you realize how much they mean to me. Evan wants to know if he flirts with you will you send him some care packages too.

I could tell you now that I've lost my aversion to men from another galaxy, but that isn't completely true. I have lost my aversion to a relationship with a certain man from another galaxy. We could probably settle the whole kissing but not getting involved with each other thing now, but the negotiating in person part sounds too interesting to pass up.

Speaking of which… the expedition members were told that we'd have a vacation coming up in a little over a month. I'll send you another email with the actual dates. I need to go see my dad, but was thinking maybe you could drive with me to his house. We could work on the negotiation terms as we drive over…

You told me last time I saw you that if I told you my fortunes you could make them come true. For a few of them I'd like to see you try, maybe during the road trip. You'll know which ones I mean.

Plan for many pleasures ahead. _While kissing Cam._  
You will be invited to an exciting event. _While kissing Cam._  
Dedicate yourself with a calm mind to the task at hand. _While kissing Cam._  
Feeding a cow with roses does not get extra appreciation. _While kissing Cam._  
There's no such thing as an ordinary cat. _While kissing Cam._  
Today, your mouth might be moving but no one is listening. _While kissing Cam._

Looks like you have your work cut out for you. I'm sure we'll bump into a cow somewhere between Colorado and Wisconsin. My dad has a cat so I think we're covered there.

I do miss you and am counting on seeing you, holding you and kissing you in a little over a month. I will not be disappointed.

More than friends,  
Jennifer

Jennifer hit send quickly before she could lose her nerve, anxious to see what email the next data burst would bring her. She could feel her heart beating a little quickly. It was a done deal, there was no way to get back what she'd written. It was unnerving knowing that Cameron would be reading that email soon and probably sending her a reply.

Jennifer took a deep breath and made her way to her bed. She was also a little anxious about her sparring session with Amelia tomorrow. She knew the woman was fascinated by Ronon. Once she'd found out Jennifer and Ronon were not only friends but sparring together she'd casually asked many questions. Jennifer just hoped that translated into interest in the man also.

~~~

Evan sat his tray down next to Sheppard and Ronon surprised to find them eating breakfast late too.

"Where are your sidekicks, Major?" Sheppard asked him while sipping his coffee, obviously finished with the eating portion of his breakfast.

"In the control room assisting the engineers with anything they need. They get bored easily with the Stargate out of commission, best to keep them busy and out of trouble." Evan looked up to see the look of confusion on the two men's faces. "What?"

"Not the sidekicks I was talking about," John said with a laugh in his voice.

"Oh," Evan chuckled, realizing he meant the girls. "Laura is on shift on the Daedalus and the Doc had already eaten, said something about sparring in a bit. Where's Teyla?"

"Woolsey sent her with the Daedalus to go check on her people. We can't dial the gate to see if the Athosian gate is still intact and that they're okay." Sheppard leaned back in his chair as Rodney joined them with his tray of food that almost rivaled what Ronon had brought to the table. "I think her pacing in the control room was getting on his nerves and so he called a meeting with Caldwell." John smirked, thinking of Teyla getting on Woolsey's nerves.

"Mine too," Rodney agreed, picking up his fork. "You are talking about Teyla, right?"

"Yes," John agreed marveling at Rodney's ability to jump into almost any conversation.

"Woolsey's a smart man," Lorne agreed. "What are you two up to today?"

"Well," John answered, "once we're back in business with our Stargate we're gonna be terribly busy checking in with our trading partners and allies. Until then it's just getting the damage the exploding gate caused taken care of. Thank god for Engineers."

"Excuse me," Rodney bit out between bites.

"Oh, yes, and Rodney." Sheppard said, rolling his eyes.

Ronon leaned back from his tray, obviously finished now too. "Who's Ron?" he asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Ron?" John asked confused.

"Yeah."

John looked at Evan, "Don't know of anyone named Ron or Ronald, at least not within the Military contingency. Don't know the first names of a lot of the doctors and scientists though. Rodney?"

"Why are you asking me, I can't even remember the names of my own staff," he said sarcastically.

"How 'bout you Major?" John said, turning toward his 2IC.

"Uh… no, don't know of anyone named Ron within the expedition," Evan replied wondering how coincidental the name could be. "Why?"

"No reason," Ronon responded. "How 'bout a woman that can kick box?"

"You want to know about a kick boxing woman?" John asked puzzled.

Ronon just stared at him like it was a legitimate question and then turned his attention on Lorne.

"The only women I know that kinda kick boxes would be the Doc sometimes and Cadman might when she's bored and Jenn can talk her into it. I think it is mainly for exercise though. Again, why?" Lorne asked hoping Ronon would explain the odd questions.

"Gotta go," Ronon said abruptly, as he stood and took his tray with him.

"Where ya going?" John called after the retreating Satedan.

"Sparring session," he answered back without turning around.

"When are you two going to teach that man to use full sentences?" Lorne asked, looking at John who just rolled his eyes.

"I'm just glad I'm not Ron," Rodney said as he paused in his eating to take a quick drink. "Wouldn't want to hear that the big scary ex-Runner was looking for me."

John looked at Lorne, quirking an eyebrow. Both stood and left the table without another word.

"Hey, where you guys going… don't leave me alone here?" Rodney whined to their retreating backs. "Like you've got anything better to do," Rodney grumbled while digging into his meal.


	17. Fulfilling Fortunes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the timeline: SG1 Seasons Over, SGA Season 5 – Brain Storm

17 – Fulfilling Fortunes

The team from Atlantis made their way toward their third and last planet of the day. Since they'd gotten the Stargate up and running again they'd been systematically checking in on each of their trading partners and allies. They wanted to assure themselves that none of these planet had suffered any ill effects from the Attero device. The team was down to just Rodney, Ronon and Sheppard. Teyla had opted out of this last planet to spend some time with Torren. After five days of trekking from planet to planet she'd been missing her son.

This was the final planet not only of the day, but once all of the other teams returned tonight, they would've checked in with all of the planets on their list. Rodney was so done with all of the hiking, he planned to eat dinner and then go straight to bed. After a good nights rest he wasn't leaving his labs until it was time for their vacation to Earth next week.

"So I finally took your advice, Sheppard," Rodney began with a little bitterness mixed into his voice. "I asked Jennifer to come with me to my colleague's presentation our first night back on Earth."

"Well good, Rodney," John said encouragingly. "It's about time. I was getting tired of your procrastination. What'd she say?"

"She said yes," the scientist relayed cynically.

"Well…" John said, confused, "that's good, isn't it buddy? That's what you wanted, right? A date with the Doc?"

Ronon had remained quiet through the whole verbal exchange, but McKay kept sending him glares. Sheppard noticed not only the glares, but that Ronon seemed unfazed, almost like he expected them.

"Not quite," Rodney said with the bitterness now much stronger. "You see, Jennifer is actually interested in someone else."

John now understood Rodney's pain, but not why he'd stopped walking and was now glaring at a still unconcerned Ronon.

The Colonel cleared his throat, "Who?"

"Ron," Ronon answered for Rodney, glaring back at the scientist, but with a smirk on his face.

"Who's Ron?" John asked.

"Dunno," Ronon responded and resumed walking toward the village.

"You know," Rodney sputtered out, catching up to him, "you could've said something. But no, instead you let me look like a fool. You let me ask her out knowing she was interested in someone else."

"It's good for you," Ronon grunted without slowing his pace.

"Wait a minute," John called out, "Ron is the guy you were asking about at lunch like a week or so ago," he accused. "How'd you know Jennifer has a thing for some guy named Ron? And who's Ron?"

Rodney's face took on a self-satisfied smirk, "He probably knows Jennifer has a thing for a guy named Ron because she told him. You see, the big guy here has a thing for Jennifer too."

"Wait, you have a thing for Jennifer?" the Colonel asked. "Hey, stop walking away," Sheppard ordered.

Ronon turned around and looked at his two team mates.

Sheppard shifted his weight, unable to help it under the Satedan's stare, "I thought you had a date with that girl from the Control room… Mary or something."

"Amelia," Ronon corrected, looking bored with the conversation.

"You're already dating someone else?" Rodney demanded as he began to walk with Ronon toward the village again, leaving Sheppard staring at their backs wondering when they'd gotten so buddy-buddy.

"Well your intentions must not have been all that strong if you've already moved on to someone else just because Jennifer mentions she's interested in some guy named Ron," Rodney kept right on ranting, not paying any mind to the lack of response from the big man on his left. "So who's Amelia? Oh, my god, don't tell me…" Rodney was snapping his fingers vigorously, "she kick boxes," the scientist said astonished.

Sheppard hurried to keep up not wanting to miss any of this valuable information.

"You know," Rodney continued without missing a beat, "it wouldn't hurt you to elaborate a bit more when you visit with us. You could've saved me a little of the embarrassment by explaining who Ron was the other morning too," he said, still rambling away as if Ronon were participating in the conversation, and for Ronon maybe in his own way he was.

Sheppard was tired of being ignored, "Who the hell is Ron?"

~~~

"Well, this is almost like deja vu," Rodney whined a week later as he sat in the infirmary at the SGC with Jennifer and Carter.

Sam chuckled, "Only this time it's Jennifer laid up in the bed having to spend the night instead of me. I have to say I'm enjoying this scenario much better than the one after our stint in the Genii mine."

"I know I've said it several times, Rodney, but thanks again for saving my life today," Jennifer told the physicist. "It seems to be becoming a habit for you."

Rodney reddened just a little, "You're welcome, I'm just sorry to have put you in that position to begin with."

It was their first night on Earth, the start of each of their vacations and it had started out with a pretty big bang. Jennifer had agreed to go to some secret presentation with Rodney. She'd had a whole day to kill anyway and despite the awkwardness of explaining that she wasn't interested in him, she still wanted them to be friends. The man with the presentation, Mr. Tunney, had created a device that he claimed would help solve global warming. It utilized work Rodney and his sister, Jeannie, had done to create a space/time matter bridge.

To say it was flawed would be an understatement. All those in attendance at the presentation had nearly been killed. Jennifer had been clinically dead after getting too wet and too cold, but after hacking through a door with an axe Rodney had saved her.

Jennifer glanced at the door and then back at her friends. She was glad they'd come to keep her company, but she felt bad that this was how Rodney was spending his vacation.

"You don't have to stay, Rodney," Jennifer reassured the man. "Jeannie and her family are expecting you. I wasn't leaving 'til morning anyway and Dr. Lam said she'd release me in the morning."

"I know, you're going on that road trip to see your dad," Rodney said reluctantly. "I don't have to leave yet, besides, not big on tofu burgers or tofurkey or whatever it is her husband has cooking for dinner."

"Hey, she's not alone, I'm here," said an indignant Sam. She turned and looked at Jenn, "You're going on a road trip? That ought to be fun."

"Yeah," Jenn said absently looking back toward the entrance to the infirmary.

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute," Sam tried to reassure her, not missing Jennifer's frequent glances to the door. "He'd just come back through the gate with SG3 when I came down to visit with you."

Jennifer looked at her a little startled, but then reminded herself that Sam knew there was something going on between her and Cam, even if she didn't know what.

"Who?" Rodney asked, not quite following the conversation.

"Um… well, you remember how I said that I was interested in a guy named Ron?" Jennifer began.

Rodney nodded but Carter laughed, "Ron?" she got out between chuckles.

Jenn turned to Sam, grinning at the woman, "It started out as a way to keep Laura and Evan off my back about us being friends. It just kind of stuck with them, so when it came up with Rodney," she said looking toward him, "and others I just kind of used that name again to avoid any unnecessary questions." Jenn shrugged but couldn't help but smile again in response to Sam's grin.

"Well, _Ron_ should be here any moment, but I plan on staying until he gets here." Jennifer could tell by the mischief in Sam's eyes that it wasn't just to keep Jenn company.

"Gee…," Jenn said sarcastically, "thanks."

"I'll stay too," Rodney said knowing he didn't completely understand, but not wanting to miss out on anything either. "So, Ron would be code for… someone at the SGC," Rodney said, the information dawning on him. "Of course, that's why Sheppard and I couldn't find anyone named Ron in the expedition database."

Rodney was talking to himself and missed the look of appalled surprise on Jennifer's face. She took a deep breath in preparation for lecturing Rodney on minding his own business when she heard someone enter the infirmary.

Jenn turned and saw Cam standing in the doorway. She'd been a little nervous about seeing him again after his letter and the emails they'd sent back and forth. Talking about feelings in letters wasn't as scary as it was in person, but she need not have worried. All she saw was relief written across his face and a smirk beginning to develop.

Sam and Rodney must've sensed something because they turned their heads to see what she was looking at.

Cameron strolled into the room, one arm behind his back.

"I thought your bad luck was a result of being in the Pegasus galaxy, but I guess that isn't the case. Imagine my surprise when I step through the gate and Carter here tells me you're laid up in the infirmary." Cam was grinning at her and the words were teasing, but she saw the fear in his eyes the moment before it disappeared as swiftly as it had appeared. "You're going to be the death of me, woman!"

"Actually, I think it was the cold and water that was almost the death of _me_ ," she was striving to lighten the mood, but Cam didn't look like he appreciated it.

Mitchell turned to Rodney, "I hear you saved her life," he flicked a look at Sam before adding, "Seems to be becoming a habit for you, thank you."

Rodney was a little surprised by his thanks. In the past they hadn't been real impressed with each other, at least not as people – their skills on the other hand had impressed the other.

"Um… not a problem," McKay said, a little embarrassed.

"What's behind your back," Jenn inquired curiously.

"And I thought Sam was the only nosey one around here," he laughed, pulling his arm from behind his back and revealing a dozen red roses.

Jennifer's eyes got huge, "Wow, Cam, they're beautiful," she said in awe.

"Well, they're not for you so don't get attached to 'em," Cam laughed at the look on her face.

"Then who are they for?" she asked him indignantly as she watched him move to her bedside table and lay the beautiful flowers down.

"They're for the cows we're bound to encounter on our road trip," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Sam had been enjoying the exchange between the two, glad that they seemed to have forgotten her. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, but it was great to see Mitchell happy and teasing. Jennifer not only seemed to bring out those qualities, but judging by the blush creeping into her face at his last, somewhat crazy statement, she seemed to get him – even his odd sense of humor.

Sam slid her glance to Rodney and noted he looked completely perplexed. When he looked over at her suddenly she looked back at the couple to find Cam had leant in and was kissing Jennifer. The couple startled apart when Sam laughed.

"Rodney," Sam began loudly, "you've met Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, waving his hand dismissively at her.

"Cam- _ron_ Mitchell," Sam said again, emphasizing the second part of Cameron's name.

Rodney took one more second before his eyes got huge, he pointed at Mitchell while looking at Jenn, "That's Ron?" he asked in disbelief, despite the kissing he'd just witnessed. "Well, I'd say that none of us stood a chance if that's true," he grumbled under his breath.

Cameron heard the man's grumble and tried to keep the grin from his face. He knew that there had to be others interested in Jenn and he couldn't help the satisfaction he felt knowing that not only did they know she was seeing someone, but that Rodney thought no one was competition for him.

"So," Rodney announced, "I guess I should get going. Jeannie is expecting me for dinner and I still need to eat before I have Caldwell beam me there." He walked over to Jennifer and awkwardly patted her hand. "I'll see you in a little over a week. I'm glad you're ok."

As Rodney turned to leave Carter called to him, "Wait up and I'll eat with you." She turned and walked to Jenn's bedside. She gave the young woman a hug before turning to Cam. Sam leaned in and gave him a hug while whispering in his ear, "I'm truly happy for you." She pulled back and winked at him before turning and catching up with Rodney.

~~~

Jennifer laughed as she watched Cameron try to coax a cow to come a little closer to the fence line. They were on day two of their road trip now, just a few hours away from her home. She'd slept most of the first day away and felt bad leaving all the driving to Cameron and no company to speak of. She probably should've stayed in the infirmary a little longer and knew if she'd been a different patient Dr. Lam would've made her stay in bed at least another day.

"Maybe you should try your best Colonel voice," Jennifer giggled, "since your southern charm doesn't seem to work."

"You don't think it works?" Cameron raised his eyebrows at her. "I'm pretty sure it worked on you, darling. I think I got to first base with you before that first night was over."

"Right," Jenn laughed. "I think that had more to do with a goodbye tradition than your southern charm," she denied, teasing him.

He stepped closer to her, invading her personal space. "So you only kissed me because you wanted to honor a kissing tradition, and it had nothing to do with my good looks or charming personality," he leaned in even closer without touching her, "or maybe this pull you seem to have on me that steals my breath and…"

Jennifer couldn't stand it any longer. Being this close to him, feeling the heat from his body inches from her own and the low gravel of his voice washing over her senses was overwhelming. She leaned in the last inch and brought her lips to his, silencing his teasing with the touch.

He pulled back for a moment, grinning down at her, "It may not work on cows, sweetheart, but on you…" he trailed off before tipping his head to the side and deepening the kiss.

The two became lost in the kiss, oblivious to the world until Jennifer felt a short spurt of air against the back of her knee and at the same time she heard a forced exhale of breath. With a short shriek she broke from Cameron's embrace as she moved away from the sound. She turned to see one of the cows had come over to investigate the happenings at the fence.

"Looky there, the southern charm does still work," Cam laughed, grabbing the roses off the ground and offering them to the cow. "Here you go you peeping Tom," he scolded the cow as it munched away on the roses, leaving behind the stems.

Jennifer watched Cameron reach into his back pocket and pull out a piece of paper. She couldn't help but grin when she realized it was a print out of the list she'd sent him in her email.

He began to cross off one of the fortunes with a pen he had in his jacket pocket. When he slid a glance back over to her he grinned stupidly, "My honey-do list," he said, gesturing to the paper. "My daddy always complained about his honey-do list, but I have to say I wish mine was a bit longer," he wagged his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Jennifer laughed at him – the man was incorrigible.

~~~

Cameron lay on his back on the couch in his parent's living room. He'd given up his own bed to Jennifer for their visit here at his folk's farm. He listened to his mom putter in the kitchen. She was no doubt starting on breakfast and his father should be down shortly to do the morning chores before breakfast. There was something comforting in hearing these familiar sounds from his childhood.

Cameron slid his feet to the floor and pulled a shirt on over his head as he sat up. He reached for the jeans he'd worn the day before and moved toward the bathroom to swap them for the sweats he had worn to bed. No use wearing clean jeans while he helped his father with the chores.

He and Jennifer would be heading back to the SGC later that morning. He was trying his hardest to ignore the part that came after they returned… saying goodbye as she again left for Atlantis with others that were returning from their vacations.

Their visit with Jennifer's father had gone well, despite Cam's nervousness. Her dad had been glad to see his daughter was there for a visit sans any injuries. She'd reintroduced him to her father as her friend, but even now it brought a smile to his face thinking of her taking his left hand into her own as she made the introductions. He'd shook her father's hand and called him sir, but the other man had quickly dismissed the formality with a wave and asked Cameron to call him Greg before looking pointedly at his hand in Jennifer's.

On the last night of their two day visit, much to Jennifer's embarrassment, her father asked Cam if he was going to persuade his little girl to move back state-side. Jennifer had let her father know how appalled she was at the suggestion and for embarrassing her, not letting Cam answer the question, but a moment of understanding had passed between Greg and Cameron. Her father was worried for her safety and smart enough to see there was something strong between he and Jenn. Her father was hoping Cam would have more pull with his daughter than he did.

~~~

In the kitchen Wendy was mixing up blueberry pancakes when Jennifer wandered in. Jenn figured out the morning routine in the Mitchell house and had gotten up in time to shower and be down to help Cameron's mom with breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie," Cameron's mom greeted her as she took a seat at the bar/island in the kitchen.

"Morning," Jenn returned, smiling at Cam's mom.

"Sleep well?" the older woman asked.

"Yes, ma'am, must be all this clean air, I've slept so well on this trip," she replied. "Put me to work."

"Well, I think you've figured out where most everything is, why don't you take a stab at settin' the table, dear."

Jenn pulled some plates down from the cupboard when Cam's dad, Frank, entered the kitchen. He called out a good morning to Jennifer, before reaching his wife and giving her a quick kiss.

"Tell that son of mine when he gets done primping in the bathroom to get his butt outside. His old man beat him up and out again this morning." He looked over at Jenn, "Seems the Air Force has made that boy soft," he chuckled with a wink.

"Oh, stop your flapping and get on with the chores, those eggs aren't going to gather themselves," she scolded him, a smile betraying her humor.

"No, but if I lollygag long enough Cameron will gather 'em," he said with a laugh. Jennifer watched the two hold the other's gaze a moment longer before Frank took his leave out the kitchen door.

Jennifer stared after him, caught up in her memories of similar exchanges between her parents before her mom died. She thought about how lonely it must be for her dad at times, it would be so hard to lose that and survive. She needed to make a concerted effort to make it back to Wisconsin more often to see him.

"What is it, dear?" Wendy asked following Jennifer's gaze out to Frank as he neared the barn.

Jenn startled slightly out of her thoughts, "What… oh, sorry, I was caught up in memories." She looked shyly at Wendy, she had instantly fallen in love with Cameron's parents… he was like them in so many ways. "The way Frank was looking at you… it reminded me of the way my dad used to look at my mom," Jenn shrugged, hoping she understood.

Wendy came around the bar and gave Jennifer a hug from the side. Leaning in a little closer she began in a quiet voice, "You know… my son looks at you that way." When she felt Jenn tense she gave a little squeeze and small laugh as she walked back over to her batter.

Cameron walked in the kitchen at that moment and found Jennifer blushing and his mom looking smug. He nodded his head in his mom's direction, "She behaving herself?" Cam asked as he leaned down and kissed Jennifer.

Jenn blushed even redder, "Cam," she protested lightly, looking to see if Wendy had witnessed him kiss her.

Cam chuckled at Jennifer's obvious discomfort with the display of affection in front of his mom. "Tradition," he whispered before tweaking her nose and heading out the back door to help his dad with the chores. He couldn't help the spring in his step.

Wendy kept her back to Jennifer, not wanting to embarrass the girl more. She couldn't keep the grin from her face. _'Bout time_ she thought as she stirred another handful of blueberries gently into the batter.

~~~

Jennifer and Cameron walked down the halls of the SGC, making their way to the gateroom. Jennifer slid a glance at Cameron to her left, meeting his glance with her own. The time had come for the Atlantis Expedition members to be beamed onboard the Daedalus.

Cameron took her hand just before the gateroom and led her to the side. "I'm sure our seeing each other has probably already hit the gossip lines, but if not… this should pretty much jump start it."

It was the only warning he gave before he backed her against the wall of the hall and kissed her, a hand by her ear and the other at her waist. She was sure they looked like a couple of teenagers waiting for the bell to ring before class. After a moment of his lips moving against hers she no longer cared, returning his kiss with all the desperation she felt.

Cameron pulled back far enough to look her in the eyes, but said nothing. It felt like he could see her soul and she looked down, feeling vulnerable. His hand moved from the space beside her head to her cheek. She had expected him to try to lift her chin and force her to look at him, but instead he began to caress her check with his thumb, soothing her, waiting for her.

"I hate this," she said before lifting her head and looking at him.

Cam took a deep breath. "Me too." He took another deep breath and another step back, needing the space to clear his mind. This woman could undo him with just her proximity.

"It'll probably be a while 'til I see you again," he stated unable to keep the despondence from his voice.

"It'll depend on the IOA. I have contract negotiations coming up with my two year anniversary. We can hope they want to do it in person," she said without much conviction in her voice.

Cameron checked his watch, "You need to go." He pulled her off the wall and into a hug. "I want emails, lots and lots of emails, girl."

"Promise," she said, hugging him back.

"Be careful out there and don't stop the sparring practices," he encouraged her selfishly. If she was going to be in another galaxy and off world he wanted her to be as safe as possible. "I'm counting on seeing you again."

"You too," she whispered while nodding her head against his shoulder.

She pulled back, "Bye, Cam."

"Bye," he answered before kissing her quickly and letting her go. He watched her turn the corner into the gateroom and disappear.

Cameron ran a hand through his hair, the other was on his hip as he stared ahead at nothing.

Mitchell heard a voice behind him. "I heard a rumor that you were seen kissing a doctor in the infirmary." There was laughter in Jackson's voice and Cam had to shake his head, grateful that it wasn't Vala but still sure that fate was laughing at him anyway.

Daniel continued, "Figured I might actually get my chance to go to Atlantis."

Cameron turned around and faced the anthropologist, "I'll bite."

"Well," Daniel began, adjusting his glasses, "You see, I presumed you kissed Dr. Lam, seeing as she's our only female doctor on staff. I figured you'd probably just landed yourself a command at one of the Poles, seeing she's General Landry's only daughter."

"No such luck, sunshine," Cam said patting Jackson on the shoulder as he began to walk by him.

"I see that now," Daniel grumbled before calling over his shoulder, "so when are you and the Mrs. going to tie the knot?"

Cameron could hear the amusement in Daniel's voice. The man was just giddy because he wasn't on the receiving end for once. "After you, my dear Jackson, after you," Cam called back without breaking stride.


	18. New Traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the timeline: SG1 Seasons Over, SGA Season 5 – Enemy at the Gate

18 – New Traditions

Jackson and Mitchell stood in the gateroom at the SGC in their BDU's waiting for the IOA contingency to finish a meeting they were in at the SGC. They'd been assigned babysitting duty for the IOA again, this time they were going to be taken to Atlantis and given the grand tour.

It had been a very stressful and long past five days for all. A hive ship had found its way from the Pegasus galaxy to Earth intent on making it their newest feeding ground. Although Sheppard and his team along with the city of Atlantis had taken out the hive ship, the clean up afterwards and the problems they were still working out were immense and had kept all the military teams and scientists busy.

First they had all of the Wraith Darts that weren't on the hive when it was destroyed to contend with as well as locating all the downed Darts and ensuring that the pilots were dead and that the cleanup was done quickly and discreetly. There was also the cleanup occurring at Area 51 due to a kamikaze run two Darts had made on the facility.

Probably the most worrisome though was the city, the size of Manhattan, floating near San Francisco. What they were going to do with Atlantis and how they were going to get it back to the Pegasus galaxy was of most concern and the endless meetings on all aspects were becoming monotonous.

With all ships with beaming technology out of commission due to their efforts to stop the Wraith hive ship from reaching Earth the only transportation to and from Atlantis had been the Stargate or Puddle Jumpers. It'd taken a little doing, but Dr. McKay had found a work around that enabled the two Stargates to work in close proximity without one superseding the other. It had something to do with the gates being different in style and some kind of crystal thing too, but Cameron had tuned out during the meeting when it had been explained.

"You'd think," Daniel began, already bored with waiting for the IOA members to join them, "that with what happened last time we were the IOA's escorts they would've wanted a different team to escort them to Atlantis."

"Boy, if you could've seen them on the alpha site," Mitchell laughed. "They went through that gate faster than a sneeze through a screen door once they heard the Wraith threat had been neutralized."

Daniel shook his head and rolled his eyes at the Colonel, "I'm not too keen on being on the alpha site either because of those carnivorous roaches we encountered when on the gamma site last time. With all we've been through who'd think that even off world, bugs are still the creepiest thing out there."

"We did save their asses and ours, maybe they feel safer with us," Mitchell pondered, "kind of a bonding experience for them."

"Still think Woolsey or Sheppard could've taken this mission," Daniel grumbled as the IOA members finally began to file into the gateroom.

Cameron had to hide his smile at the anxious looks the IOA members were giving the Stargate.

~~~

Cameron and Daniel had gotten the okay from Woolsey to remain on Atlantis as long as they liked. Woolsey had meetings and dinner plans with the IOA at the SGC and was returning with them. Neither man had to report for duty until late morning and with their team on hold until Mitchell could find someone to take Carter's place they were usually just loaned out to other teams, although lately Cameron had been given the task of training teams off world. It was proving to be a great motivator to keep actively looking to fill Sam's vacated position. He was happy for her and a little envious that she'd been given command of the new Daedalus-class ship, the General Hammond.

"Well," Daniel said once the gate closed down behind the IOA contingency, "I'm off to the labs." He slid a sideways look at Mitchell while he rocked back on his heels, hands in pockets, "Don't suppose you want to tag along?" he questioned with a knowing smirk.

Cam grinned at the man, "Nah, thought I'd just wander around, see what I stumble across."

Daniel gave him a nod, but the smirk never left his face as he quickly disappeared down the hall.

Cameron turned and made his way to the infirmary. He'd been kept pretty busy since Atlantis had arrived on Earth, but not so busy he wasn't constantly wondering what Jennifer was up to and when they'd find a moment to finally see each other again. He couldn't help but be glad that Atlantis was on Earth, now that the danger had passed. He hoped for his sake they didn't find a way to send Atlantis back to the Pegasus anytime soon.

He knew that was pretty selfish, but he was tired of seeing her leave all the time. He'd even considered asking for a transfer to Atlantis. He was pretty sure they wouldn't let him go, and he also had his folks to consider, he didn't think he wanted to be that far away from them. He already pushed his luck everyday with his occupation.

He wasn't sure what she would say if he asked her to stay. It was a thought that entered his mind regularly. It wasn't fair to ask her but he wasn't sure if he could keep himself from asking when it was time for her to leave again. As quickly as the thought entered his mind he let it go. Thinking about her answers made him either extremely hopeful or exceedingly sad and he'd learned over the few weeks she'd been gone that it was best to think on something else altogether.

As he entered the infirmary he noted that it was pretty quiet. He strolled a little further into the infirmary until he caught the eye of one of the nurses.

"Can I help you, Colonel?" she asked, looking at the insignias on his shoulders.

"I'm looking for Dr. Keller?" Mitchell supplied with a friendly smile.

"She isn't on duty, sir. Are you in need of medical assistance?" she asked as she looked about the infirmary, most likely looking for a doctor.

"No, nothing like that, she's a friend. Do you know where I could find Dr. Keller?" Cameron asked.

"Actually, sir, both she and Dr. Beckett had a couple of meetings at the SGC today. Sorry, but that's all I know. She's on duty first shift tomorrow. Do you want to leave a message?" she asked brightly.

Mitchell thanked her but declined. He decided to make his way toward the mess hall in hopes of seeing her if she returned. Just outside the mess hall he ran into Major Lorne and the two visited while they filled their trays. Lorne led him to a table where Sheppard, Ronon and Rodney already sat.

"I heard you were on Atlantis playing tour guide for the IOA," Sheppard quickly looked around the mess hall. "They're not still here?" he asked anxiously.

"No, nothing like that," Cam said as he began to eat. "We sent them back through the gate with Woolsey for dinner and more meetings," he said relaying the meetings part with a slight sound of disgust.

"Glad I was left off that invitation list," Sheppard said with relief.

"Maybe we should lose the control crystal for a while," Rodney threw out chuckling.

"Maybe you could have taken more time reconfiguring our gate so that it worked in close proximity to the SGC gate," Sheppard taunted McKay, his grin giving away his humor. "Making it work that quickly was just plain showing off."

"Well, _I_ thank you," Mitchell chimed in, "I got stuck on the alpha site with the IOA and everyone evacuated when the hive arrived and let me tell you," he said with a roll of his eyes, "I was never more glad to be able to send them back through the gate."

"Well, don't mess with the gate until Carson and Jennifer return from their meetings," Lorne added. "They get back and find out they were stuck because of something we did we'll have to avoid the infirmary for months."

John laughed when he looked at Ronon, "They'd get to take it all out on the big guy. He's already injured two Marines and needed six stitches himself since we took up residence here on Earth."

Ronon glared at John, "It's boring here," he grumbled, not yet allowed to venture beyond the city.

"I've had a few Marines at the SGC wondering if they're going to get a chance at the infamous Ronon Dex," Mitchell said laughing.

Ronon gave him a challenging look.

"Dammit, not me," Cameron said quickly, "I'm not stupid enough to spar with you, especially when you're sittin and stewin. On the other hand…" Cam said grinning, "my Marines have no sense of self preservation whatsoever."

"Sam's suppose to be sending a box of movies over with the docs, so no disabling of the gate," John added. "How long you hanging out for, Mitchell? Ya want to join us for movie night?" John offered.

Mitchell looked at McKay, who was busy eating, then swung his gaze to Lorne and tried to hide his discomfort at finding the man watching him with a knowing look. Cam would've thought everyone at this table would've known he was hanging around hoping to see Jennifer. Cam began to open his mouth, not yet sure what he was going to say, but the Major spoke up first.

"Jennifer said she'd try to get some popcorn for tonight," Lorne offered, raising his eyebrows.

Cameron got the hint that Jennifer would be there and gave the Major a thankful smile before turning to the others. "Yeah, sure. I'll go find Jackson and see if he's game."

Rodney's head popped up, "What?" he said a touch of panic in his voice.

"Or… not…" Cameron said slowly. "Probably couldn't tear him away from whatever treasure he's found down in the labs anyway."

"Jackson is here on Atlantis?" Rodney asked, the panic in his voice rising. "Why wasn't I informed he was here? People shouldn't be allowed to go traipsing about the labs unattended," the physicist complained as he began to gather up his tray, the panic giving way to anger. "Just because he's a member of SG1 he thinks that gives him the right to invade my labs. Sure he had a small part in helping shut down the Attero Device, but that doesn't give him an all-access pass…" Rodney continued to rant as with tray in hand he stood and left the table still grumbling aloud.

"My room, one hour McKay," Sheppard called after the quickly departing scientist.

Rodney waved his hand in the air dismissively as he continued on his way.

Sheppard turned to Mitchell with a smirk, "That was fun. So… is Jackson really here?"

Mitchell laughed, "Sure is."

"Even better," John chuckled. "We'll meet in my quarters in an hour then," he said as he stood with Ronon and they made to leave. "Hope Keller remembers the popcorn," he mumbled as he and the big guy wandered away leaving Mitchell and Lorne together.

Cameron turned to Lorne, "So… um… I take it they don't know about Jenn and I but you do. How is that possible, isn't the rumor mill around here rampant? I know it is at the SGC."

"Well I know because… well, Jenn and Laura and I are pretty close. Close enough that you know the whole drill about _if you hurt her?_ " At Mitchell's nod Lorne continued, "Well consider it times two for Laura and I and I'd bet that holds true for Sheppard and his team."

"I'm not going to hurt her, Major" Cameron said, trying not to be offended, but grateful that Jennifer had friends looking out for her.

"I know, but it had to be said aloud. Anyway, being Jenn's friend means keeping her private life private," Evan stated.

Cameron could almost hear the duh at the end of his words.

"I just kind of assumed that after Rodney saw us kiss that…" Cameron began only to be cut off.

"Rodney knows? Huh," Lorne mused, "good for him. I would've assumed he would've told Sheppard at least."

"So what about you and Lt. Cadman? You two together yet?" Mitchell asked with a smirk at the Major's discomfort.

Lorne laughed, shaking his head, "You're right… that is some rumor mill you got going inside that mountain. "

"Actually, I guessed that one as soon as I learned you and Jennifer weren't an item," Cameron said with a knowing smile at the confused look on Lorne's face. "Like I told Cadman, no man hangs out with two beautiful women on a regular basis unless he's interested in one of them. It makes him look unavailable," Cam finished, lifting his eyebrows for emphasis.

Lorne nodded his head. "She's on the Daedalus, they should be here in two more weeks." He paused for a moment. "Miss her like hell," Lorne acknowledged ducking his head.

"I hear ya," Cameron agreed as they made their way out of the mess hall.

~~~

Within the hour Mitchell found himself in Sheppard's quarters with Lorne, Teyla, Ronon and Sheppard. Mitchell felt the anxiousness in his body he usually associated with his anticipation of seeing Jennifer. He couldn't help but check the door often and was chagrined to find Lorne smirking at him when he caught his eye. He gave the Major a glare before looking away and trying to pay attention to the conversations around him.

A few moments later he heard the door to Sheppard's quarters open. Cam turned hopeful eyes toward the door and watched Dr. Beckett enter holding a box. Mitchell smelt the popcorn from where he was sitting, but as he watched the door slide shut behind the doctor with no one else entering the disappointment was great.

"No Keller?" John asked, expressing the very question floating through Cameron's mind as Carson deposited the movies on an end table near John.

"I'm afraid not, she had a bit of a long day. I think the meetings were a little stressful on the lass. She said to start without her and she'd join us later," Carson spoke to the room in general as he looked around for a seat. His eyes landed on Mitchell as he was beginning to sit down, only to stand up again.

Carson made his way over to Mitchell. "We have not been formally introduced but I'm…"

"Dr. Carson Beckett," Mitchell finished for him, standing and shaking the man's hand.

"Aye, and you would be Colonel Cameron Mitchell." Carson looked around the room before continuing. "After the meetings ended, lad, we looked for you. Jennifer wanted to tell you of the outcome of the meetings, but we couldn't find you. It didn't occur to us that you would be here."

"Yeah… Dr. Jackson and I gave the IOA a tour of Atlantis and then we got permission to play hooky here," Mitchell said by way of explanation. Now that they had paused he realized that everyone was listening to their conversation.

"Well," Carson said into the silent room hesitantly, "if I understand the situation correctly…"

"You do'" Mitchell agreed readily, his heart rate increasing.

"Well, don't be standing there then, I'm sure the Major here will show you the way to her quarters," Carson said, nodding at Lorne who was already beginning to stand. "Off with ya."

Carson watched Lorne and Mitchell make a quick exit before turning around to sit back down. "So… have ya settled on a movie then?" He looked up to find Ronon, Teyla and Sheppard all staring at him. "What?"

"What the hell was that all about?" Sheppard asked, frustration showing in his voice. When Carson hesitated, John spoke again, "Doc…" he prodded in a deep voice.

"It's not really my story to tell," the doc replied tentatively. "Not like it's going to be a secret long I suppose," Carson consented at the continuous stares of those in the room. "It seems that our Jennifer is dating the Colonel there," he announced nodding at the closed door.

"Our Dr. Keller," Sheppard repeated, trying to clarify what he was hearing, "is dating Colonel Mitchell?"

"Aye, for a while now I suspect," Carson agreed.

"I thought she was interested in a guy named Ron," Sheppard said perplexed.

"Aye, Cameron, that's what I said. Are ya deaf, son?" Carson asked

"Wow, didn't see that one coming," Sheppard said rubbing his neck.

"Are we going to watch a bloody movie or what?" Carson asked, rolling his eyes and gesturing toward the television. "If we don't get a move on Teyla here will have finished all the popcorn," he said, teasing the Athosian who'd been eating the popcorn while avidly listening to all that was going on around her.

~~~

Cameron stood before the door Lorne had pointed out as belonging to Jennifer and rang the chime. He felt bad she'd looked for him at the SGC and not found him. He'd been frustrated these last five days. They'd not had a chance to see each other yet and he knew it was probably driving her insane too.

Her door slid open and there she stood. She stared at him and he was sure her reaction was the same as his. _Finally._

Mitchell took a step forward and pulled her in for a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're here and safe. That was a hell of an entrance."

She could hear the relief in his voice and knew that the events leading up to Atlantis floating in the Pacific had probably been hard to live through. "Sorry about that."

"I just can't believe you're here," he said pulling back slightly, "and for a while it seems."

"Missed you," she said smiling into his eyes.

He lowered his lips to within a breath of hers. "Me too."

She rocked forward onto her toes, her lips converging with his. Missing him didn't seem to cover how she'd felt being away from this man. She loved him, absolutely adored him, and hoped he'd feel the same for her, either now or in the near future. She was banking on it. She moved her hands from his back to his face in a gesture filled with tenderness.

Cameron felt her hands upon his face and couldn't help the joy he felt. He slipped a hand to each side of her waist and lifted her off her feet. He felt her grip his shoulders for balance and tipped his head back trying to hold onto her lips until the last moment when he'd lifted her too high to kiss anymore. He grinned up at her, "We are probably putting on quite a show out here," he laughed up at her. He let her slide down him until they were nose to nose. "Shall we get out of here?"

"Where did you have in mind?" she asked not really wanting to leave his arms.

"How about we take a walk to that balcony we spent so much time on during my first visit here? Do you know how to get there again?" He set her upon her own feet.

"Let me grab a jacket," she said hurrying into her quarters.

Curiosity had Cameron sneaking a quick peek about her room, but she was ready in nothing flat.

They made their way to the transporter and toward the outskirts of the city. The trip out was quiet, each enjoying the knowledge that they were in close proximity to the other. Shortly after leaving the transporter Cameron reached for her hand and they walked hand in hand out to the balcony.

Jennifer walked to the railing and looked out at the view of not only the city of Atlantis, but to San Francisco sparkling across the water.

Cameron joined her at the railing sensing that the mood had changed drastically between her room and the balcony. He wondered if it'd been a bad idea to come out here.

"Definitely a different view than the one off this balcony the last time I stood here." When Jenn remained silent he continued, hoping to pull her out of her funk. "I thought I'd ruined the evening trying to find out if you and Lorne were an item."

She turned to him and smiled. "Instead it made the evening much more interesting."

Cameron didn't like the quietness that had descended on them. As he watched her turn back toward the railing he moved to stand behind her and slid his arms around her waist, cradling her body with his. "What is it?" he asked, hoping it was something that could be fixed.

"I'm just tired and it makes my thoughts seem heavier. I'll have a better perspective tomorrow." Jennifer let her vision roam over Atlantis, she loved this city.

The silence eventually gave way to her words. "We just up and left, taking the city with us. I know we had to stop the Wraith from reaching Earth. We had to act fast, there were no other options. I just can't help but think of all those we left behind. We just vanished on them with no warning, left them to fight the Wraith on their own."

Cameron could hear the anguish in her voice. He remained quiet, allowing her the time to get this out where she could deal with it.

"Teyla's people will think the worst, because in their galaxy, that is the norm. Carson was working on so many things, those people need someone like him helping them with their illnesses and teaching them basic medicine and how to help their sick and wounded." She felt his arms tighten around her and she let her head lean back against his shoulder. "I just can't believe we're stuck here with no foreseeable way of returning to the Pegasus galaxy."

Cameron slowly felt his heart plummeting as he listened to Jennifer talk. He tightened his hold on her as he realized he would lose her again one day to the Pegasus galaxy. There was no way he could ask her to stay, but he could cherish all the days she had here before she left. He could also help reassure her.

"Jenn," he spoke quietly near her ear, "you will make it back, we'll find a way to get the city back to the Pegasus. You've seen how resourceful and lucky we've been in the past. There is no way that Atlantis and the expedition won't find a way home… over time."

He felt her body tense within his arms, but he didn't relinquish his hold until she took a step away.

Jennifer hadn't given much thought to Cameron's reaction to her being back on Earth beyond what echoed in her own thoughts. Happiness, relief, love even, a chance to put themselves in the same galaxy and the possibility that it could be permanent. Now she realized that might not be the case.

"Cam, I need to tell you something. I thought that it was the right thing at the time, it just seemed to feel… perfect." Jennifer hesitated, unsure how to spit it out.

She paced in front of him and for the first time that evening he began to really worry.

"Today… um, Carson and I met with Dr. Lam, General Landry and Dr. Lee," she began quietly, not daring to look at him. She couldn't stand it if his look was anything short of happiness so she didn't dare look.

"In two months I will no longer be the CMO of Atlantis. They'll be appointing Dr. Beckett as the CMO."

"What? Why would they do that to you?" Cam was enraged for her. No wonder she was so sad and contemplative.

"It was my idea," she rushed to explain, turning to look at Cam. "Dr. Beckett is a talented and wonderful doctor who has such a love for the people in the Pegasus galaxy. If we do stay here on Earth he'll never be allowed off Atlantis. He can't be seen, he's supposed to be dead and they can't take the risk of him being scrutinized."

"He could remain on Atlantis and be a doctor, they don't need to make him CMO," Cam challenged.

Jennifer looked back down at her feet. "I asked them to make him CMO because I won't be there any longer. I put in a transfer request with General Landry for the SGC. In two months I'll be working with Dr. Lam in the infirmary and Dr. Lee on research of both Pegasus and Milky Way viruses, antibodies, therapies and things."

She finished this revelation in a hushed voice with her eyes squeezed shut. When he didn't say anything after a lengthy pause she looked up to see if he was still there.

Cameron couldn't believe what he was hearing, but the goofy grin he could feel on his face said that his heart did. This amazing woman in front of him was going to stay, permanently, and he wasn't even going to have to ask.

When Jenn looked up and saw his joy she was stunned. She hadn't dared hope this would be his reaction.

"Thank god," Cameron exclaimed as he stepped forward and pulled her against his body. "Darlin', you scared the hell out of me."

She felt him take a deep breath in and let it out. She did the same smiling when she felt him begin to laugh, feeling each chuckle vibrate through her body. He lifted her up off her feet and spun around once before setting her down.

Jenn understood his happiness – she felt it too. It was something that couldn't be contained.

"Your dad's going to think this is my doing," Cam stated with a smug look on his face.

"Don't go all cocky on me," she laughed pushing at his chest.

Cameron winked down at her and she had to laugh, "Ok… so maybe it was a little because of you," she conceded.

"Should make getting his blessing later pretty easy," he said, grinning at her.

Jennifer was surprised at his statement, not expecting such a declaration so soon, but his confident look quickly warmed her and she had to laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's a good thing I'm in love with you or that confidence wouldn't be so endearing."

She felt his body still and she realized that despite his confident statements, he'd been just as unsure of her feelings as she had been of his. She smiled up at him. "So are you going to kiss me or what? I'm sure you could make up another tradition if you need a reason beyond loving me."

Cam laughed at her. He could not recall ever being happier than he was at that very moment. He leaned down 'til their foreheads touched and his eyes met hers. "I do love you," he said intently before kissing her. As the kiss deepened he tightened his hold on her, needing to feel her closer.

Jennifer pulled back as their kiss ended, needing to see his face. The smile showing plainly on his face and the love in his eyes made her knees weak.

"Come on," he said, removing his arms from around her and reaching for her hand.

"Where are we going?" Jenn laughed as he led her off the balcony and turned back the way they'd come.

"We're gonna need privacy if we're going to be making up new traditions," he stated in a serious tone, before turning and wagging his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Jennifer laughed as she let Cameron lead the way. She couldn't think of a better way to spend the night than creating new traditions with Cam. She never wanted to be far from his side again. She slipped her arm around his waist as they entered the transporter and held on tight.


End file.
